Naruto : The Legend
by Bhie Forsaken
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto berubah setelah mengetahui jati dirinya. Persahabatan, cinta, dan kematian mewarnai hidupnya. Akankah ia bersama sahabatnya melewati semuanya, ataukah ia akan jatuh kedalam jurang kebencian yang selalu berada disekitarnya? FFN pertama saya Mohon dibaca ya minna. Mungkin nanti jadi Rate-M, for later update. Hiatus sementara, Handphone saya hilang.
1. Chapter 1 : Demi Desa, dan keluarga

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance**

**Rating : Teen/PG-17**

**Pair : NaruHina N SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(Mungkin), **

**SEMI-CANNON/AU (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), GORE(Mungkin), DLL.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK **

* * *

"Kalimat"** Berbicara**

'Kalimat'** Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

*Suara*** SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**Author Note**

* * *

**Ini saya Fix untukpertama kali pada tanggal 3-Agustus-2013.  
**

**Semoga Typo(s)nya udah tidak ada, kalau masih ada ya di Fix lagi. #Sepatumelayang**

**Semoga para reader lebih nyaman membacanya. **

**Arigatogozaimasu, minna. (****^^)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Demi Desa, dan keluarga**

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha - 7:30 PM

_Hokage_ Ke-4 kini sedang resah menunggu istrinya yang berusaha melahirkan anak mereka yang pertama. Karena disaat melahirkan inilah, segel Kyuubi akan melemah.

"Kushina, bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Minato semakin cemas dengan keadaan istrinya.

"_Kami_-_sama_ semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap sang _Hokage_ lagi, yang mulai merasa resah.

"Uhhh... Ngghh.. AAAHHKK." Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu lahirlah buah hati yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

"Oaa, ooaa." Teriak sang bayi.

*Kriieet* Pintu persalinan itu terbuka, dan muncullah beberapa perawat yang mengurus persalinan istri sang _Hokage_. "_Hokage_-_sama_, Istri dan anak anda sehat. Sepertinya anak anda akan mewarisi ketampanan anda _Hokage-sama_." Puji seorang perawat yang sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki tampan yang sedang menangis.

"Haha, selamat datang Naruto-_kun_." Hilang sudah rasa cemas sang _Hokage_. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sang istri. "Kushina-_chan_, kau memang hebat." Puji Minato. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

Disuatu tempat

Beberapa sosok yang misterius terlihat sedang berdiri diatas monumen para _Hokage_. Menatap tajam tempat persalinan sang istri _Hokage_ tersebut. Diantara para sosok tersebut, datang sosok yang memakai topeng putih yang memiliki dua lubang di matanya. Berjalan melewati beberapa sosok tersebut, kemudian ia menghilang entah kemana bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

"Konohagakure atau biasa dikenal, Konoha, adalah sebuah desa yang damai dan indah. Tapi yang akan kita lihat sekarang sepertinya akan berubah." Gumamnya pada beberapa sosok lainnya yang sekarang berada di atas gerbang utama Desa Konoha. Beberapa diantaranya menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Sekaranglah waktunya." Mulailah ia melakukan handseal.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**." Teriaknya.

Rumah Sakit Konoha - Waktu yang sama

"Uhk, Minato-_kun_. A-aku se-seper-tinya sudah kehi-kehilang-an kontrol Kyu-Kyuubi." Setelah berusaha bicara walaupun susah dan tergagap, Kushina mulai hilang kesadaran. Minato segera memeluk Kushina dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kushina apa maksudmu? Hei, Kushina-chan sadarlah!?" Minato mulai panik, terlihat chakra Kyuubi mulai keluar dari tubuh istrinya. "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai. Ungsikan penduduk sipil, panggil semua anggota yang siap tempur, dan juga personil ANBU! CEPAT!" Teriaknya panik, perlahan ia meletakkan Kushina.

"Tapi _Hokage-sama_, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kurenai yang masuk kedalam, karna hanya dialah wanita diantara mereka bertiga. "A-apa i-itu?" Kurenai sempat kaget akan chakra Kyuubi yang keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Tidak terasa kakinya gemetar merasakan **_Killing Intent _(KI)** yang besar, keluar dari tubuh Kushina yang pingsan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, ini pasti ulah seseorang yang mengincar Kyuubi." Minato mulai menggendong sang istri _a la_ bridal. "_Owl_, bawa Naruto dan ikut denganku." Perintahnya lagi.

Muncullah seorang ANBU -dengan topeng burung hantu- dihadapan sang _Hokage_. "_Ha'i_." Lalu ia mulai menggendong Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bersamaan dengan itu mereka menghilang Minato dengan **Hiraishin**nya, _Owl_ dengan **Shunshin**nya.

Konoha - Pintu gerbang utama

*Poof*Kepulan asap mulai keluar dan membesar, membentuk sesosok makhluk yang berwarna merah -dikit orange sih- dan juga sangat besar.

Perlahan asap mulai hilang, terlihatlah sosok Kyuubi yang berdiri dengan mata semerah darah, dan kesembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai dan terkesan liar.

Kyuubi mulai melihat sekelilingnya, tampaknya Kyuubi sedang mencari seseorang. **"GGRRRRR... GROOAAAARRRHHHGG!"** Aumannya yang bisa membuat semua makhluk hidup ketakutan. Dan kibasan ekornya yang bisa menghancurkan rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Hancurkan semuanya." Perintah sosok misterius itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kemudian ia hilang seperti ditelan oleh lubang hitam bersama dengan sosok yang lain.

**"RRAAAGGHHRR..., GRRGGHH."** Kyuubi sepertinya menuruti perintah sosok tersebut. Mulailah ia menghancurkan semua yang terlihat dihadapannya.

"ITU KYUUBI, SEMUA LARIII!" Teriak semua penduduk. Kepanikan merasuki seluruh penduduk Konoha. Kerusuhan tak terhindarkan, banyak penduduk yang panik dan berlari tanpa arah. Beberapa anak juga terlihat bingung mencari orang tua mereka.

Para shinobi yang menuju ketempat penyerangan mulai bersiap. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, yang memimpin penyerangan tersebut mulai memberi komando pada para shinobi lainnya. "SEMUA BERSIAP. IZUMO, KOTETSU, SEGERA PIMPIN SEMUA PENDUDUK SIPIL KETEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN." Teriak Kakashi. Lalu ia berlari menuju gerbang utama beserta beberapa Jounin lainnya. Perang pun terjadi antara pasukan Konoha dengan Kyuubi.

"Pengguna Elemen Tanah" Asuma mulai bicara. "Buatlah benteng pertahanan terkuat kalian untuk melindungi penduduk sipil." Setelah itu terlihatlah beberapa puluh shinobi merangkai handseal. **"Earth Release : Earth Wall."** Teriak beberapa diantaranya. Disusul dengan. **"Earth Release : Earth Gate."** oleh sisa shinobi lainnya. *Gruduk-Gruduk-Gruduk* Terlihatlah puluhan benteng kokoh yang muncul dari dalam tanah. "Kurenai, cepat kau pimpin para penduduk ketempat persembunyian." Perintah Asuma. Kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan dari Kurenai.

Ditempat lain

Minato muncul diatas patung wajahnya. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu berbuat semaumu disini, tempatku, keluargaku, dan penduduk Konoha yang ku pimpin." Minato terlihat menantang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang melihatnyapun mulai memusatkan chakra dimulutnya. **Bijuudama** yang besarpun mulai terbentuk. **"GRAAH"** Tembakan **Bijuudama** yang besar mengarah ketempat sang _Hokage_. Dengan sigap ia melempar kunainya, *Shrink* hilanglah bola hitam yang mengincar dirinya. Sekali lagi ia melempar kunainya kearah Kyuubi, sesaat kemudian Minato sudah berada di hadapan Kyuubi.

Segera ia membuat _bunshin_. *Poof* Bersamaan dengan itu mulailah _bunshin_ Minato merangkai handseal. Minatopun mundur beberapa langkah, dan melempar empat kunai mengelilingi Kyuubi.

**"Sealed Technique : Gate of Desolate"** Teriak bunshin tersebut, sementara Minato mulai merangkai handseal secepatnya. Mulai terlihat empat kunai yang dilempar Minato mengeluarkan cahaya dan membentuk empat menara tinggi yang mengelilingi Kyuubi. Menara itu mengurung Kyuubi dan menahan chakra Kyuubi, sehingga Kyuubi terpenjara oleh Jutsu tersebut.

**"RAAARRGGHH" **Kyuubi mulai terdesak, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jutsu tersebut. Tetapi seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha bukan kebebasan yang di dapat, tetapi semakin lama maka semakin terkuraslah chakranya. Bahkan **Bijuudama **tak sanggup menembus pertahanan Jutsu itu.

Setelah segel rumit itu selesai, Minato kembali memendekkan jaraknya dengan Kyuubi. Dan semua shinobi yang tau akan apa yang akan sang _Hokage _lakukan, mulai menjauh dari arena pertempuran.** "Kai! Demon Sealed Technique" **Terlihatlah Dewa Kematian yang siap menyegel Kyuubi, dengan usaha terakhir bunshin Minato merangkai segel.

**"Wind Release : Wormhole" **Stelah itu *Poof* bunshinnya hilang bersamaan dengan lubang hitam yang muncul, dari lubang tersebut keluarlah seorang ANBU _Codename_ _Owl_ yang menggendong seorang anak. Lalu ia menidurkannya tepat dihadapan _Hokage_.

* * *

_-Flashback Start_

Dikediaman _Hokage_.

"Itachi, aku akan menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naru-_chan_. Tolong jaga Kushi-_chan_ juga Naru-_chan_ setelah aku tak ada." Jelas Minato, kemudian ia memakai pakaian kebesarannya. Jubah putih berlengan pendek dengan tulisan kanji _Yondaime_ di punggungnya.

"_Hokage-sama_, tolong jangan gegabah pasti ada cara yang lebih baik." Itachi protes akan rencana _Hokage_ yang terlalu berbahaya.

"Minato, kita bisa selesaikan ini tanpa harus melakukan 'itu'." Hiruzen sang _Sandaime_ ikut protes akan keputusan anak muridnya yang terlalu gegabah.

"Itachi, kau sebagai ANBU tahu bila ini keadaan siaga satu. Dan ma'af guru, ini adalah jalan terbaik." Minato melangkah kearah Itachi. " Lakukan sesuai rencana."

Itachi memberi hormat. "_Ha'i_, saya mengerti _Hokage_-_sama_."

"Minato, tunggu aku bel-" Tapi sebelum kalimat itu selesai Minato munuju medan perang dengan **Hiraishin**. "Huuh, keterlaluan." Hiruzen sungguh kesal akan keputusan Minato.

_Flashback End-_

* * *

"_Owl_, jika aku gagal dalam menyegel Kyuubi kedalam Naruto. Tolong selamatkan Desa Konoha." Kemudian ia memulai ritual penyegelan Kyuubi.

Setelah selesai, Minato mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Naru-_chan_, jangan nakal ya. Turutilah ibumu, dan bahagiakanlah dia. Makanlah yang teratur dan jadilah kuat. Itachi, sampaikanlah pesanku pada Kushina katakanlah, aku minta ma'af bila tak bisa merawat Naruto bersamanya."

Sesaat sebelum Minato dibawa Dewa Kematian. Kyuubi sempat meminta ma'af kepada Minato melewati telepatinya. **'Minato-_sama_, aku akan menyegel sisa chakramu bersama diriku, agar kau bisa bertemu Naruto dan melatihnya suatu saat nanti. Dan ma'afkan aku telah gagal dalam menahan segel, dan dikontrol oleh Uchiha Madara-_Teme_ itu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Naruto untukmu.' **Kyuubi lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda ma'af dan penghomatannya kepada Minato.

"Tak apa Kyuu-_chan_." Minato tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu ia meninggal dengan senyum.

Setelah itu Itachi kembali memakai topeng ANBU-nya. "_Hawk_, tolong bawa Naru kembali ketempat Kushina-_sama_. Aku akan membawa jasad _Hokage-sama_ ketempat _Sandaime-sama_, dan melaporkan situasi." Itachi lalu mengangkat jasad Minato dan menggendongnya _a la _bridal.

"_Ha'i_" _Hawk_ pun membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya. 'Semoga Kushina-_sama_ tidak menanyakan keadaan suaminya, dan kuharap ia masih tak sadarkan diri.' Batinnya, lalu iapun pergi bersama Naruto.

Kantor Hokage - 9:00 PM

"Lapor Hiruzen-_sama_, Minato-_sama_ sang _Yondaime_ _Hokage_ telah gugur dalam perang ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyegel Kyuubi. Dan ia menyegelnya kedalam tubuh Naruto-_sama_." Lapor sang ANBU-_Owl_- seraya membaringkan jasad Minato.

Hiruzen tak kuasa menahan penyesalannya. "Minato, apa yang kau lakukan. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan kau pergi. SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG ADA DI POSISIMU. Kenapa aku jadi merasa tak berguna." Ia sungguh tak ingin ini semua terjadi, walau sebenarnya ia juga tak bisa merubah takdir. Itachi yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Karna iapun -sangat- sedih atas kepergian sang _Yondaime Hokage_, dia sudah menganggap Minato sebagai saudaranya. "Ma'af Hiruzen-_sama_ sebaiknya kita segera ke kediaman Kushina-_sama_, untuk memberitahu kabar kemtian sang _Hokage_. Juga menjelaskan perihal Naruto-_sama_." Hiruzen mengangguk pasrah, ia benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Kushina nanti. '_Kami-sama_, berikan aku kekuatan untuk mengabarkan padanya.' Iapun berdiri.

Saat Itachi hendak mengangkat jasad Minato, tangan Hiruzen sudah mengangkatnya. "Biarkan aku yang membawanya." Sela Hiruzen, hingga Itachi yang akan mengangkat jasad Minato mengurungkan niatnya.

Kediaman Minato - 9:30 PM

Sesampainya disana Hiruzen meletakkan jasad Minato di atas tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Itachi ia langsung menanyakan keadaan Kushina pada Kakashi. Setelah selesai menanyakannya ia kembali ke kamar Minato. Saat ia hendak memasuki kamar Minato, Hiruzen masih terlihat mencoba merelakan semua, hingga tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. "Minato-_kun_ apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kushina? Apa yang harus kujelaskan padanya? Aku takut dia akan _shock_ dengan semua kejadian ini." Bisiknya lirih, kemudian ia berbalik keluar ruangan menuju tempat Kushina. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Itachi yang terisak *SERIUS* sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar. 'Oh, Uchihapun menangis ya.' Ia sungguh heran, Uchiha melakukan hal diluar '_image_' Uchihanya. Itachi yang sadar akan kehadirannya kembali memasang '_image_' Uchihanya kembali.

"Ma'af _Hokage-sama_, keadaan Kushina sudah lebih baik. Dia kini tengah beristirahat untuk memulihkan kestabilan chakranya kembali." Jelas Itachi. Hiruzen mengangguk disertai senyuman, rasa cemas akan keadaan Kushina lenyap sudah. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar milik Kushina, sesampainya disana Hiruzen memerintahkan Itachi dan Kakashi keluar. Merekapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Hiruzen bersama Kushina dan Naruto.

Hiruzen membelai wajah Kushina, berharap agar kegelisahannya berkurang. "Kushi-_chan_ bangunlah." Gumamnya. Kushina yang merasakan seseorang membelai lembut wajahnya mulai bangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan pening dikepalanya sesaat lalu ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya sekitar. "Mi-nato-_kun_, a-apa se-muanya baik-ba-baik saja?" Tanyanya lirih.

Hiruzen yang mendengarnyapun merasa tersayat-sayat, karna apa yang akan dikabarkannya berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan Kushina. "Ma'af Kushi-_chan_, suamimu Minato-_kun_ ia gugur dalam perang. Ia gugur setelah menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto. Ma'afkan aku yang telah gagal dalam melindunginya." Hiruzen tak sanggup lagi menahan jatuhnya air mata yang sudah ia tahan.

Bagaikan nyawanya dicabut paksa saat mendengar berita kematian Minato, Kushina teriak histeris. "TIDAAK, KAU BICARA BOHONGKAN. MINATO TAK MUNGKIN MATI, IYAKAN. TAK MUNGKIN. TAK MUNGKIIIN." Melihat yang ditanya hanya diam, tangis Kushina pecah. Ia memeluk Naruto kecil yang mulai menangis. "Hiks.. Hiruzen-_sama_ hiks-apakah semua-hiks-nya be-hiks-benar? Jawab hiks.. Hiks." Suaranya tercekat, dan lemah. Hiruzen hanya sanggup menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa berita yang disampaikannya adalah benar adanya.

Konoha Graveyard - 7:00 AM

Pemakaman Minato sang _Yondaime Hokage_ diadakan. Kalimat 'Pahlawan juga Pemimpin Konoha' terukir di atas pusaranya, seluruh penduduk Konoha berkabung. Walaupun kepemimpinannya sesaat tapi mampu membuat perubahan dan rela berkorban demi desa, Minato adalah sosok yang disegani kawan juga ditakuti lawan. Sehingga kematian beliau mebuat sebagian, bukan tapi, seluruh penduduk sedih. Upacarapun diiringi dengan hujan yang lebat seakan langitpun sedih atas kehilangan sang _Hokage_.

Hiruzen kembali memimpin, dan mengadakan rapat tentang _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi -Naruto-. Tapi _Civillain Council_ dan para penduduk yang merasa keluarga, saudara, dan temannya meninggal, apalagi sang _Hokage_ mereka gugur dalam pertempuran, membuat mereka membenci sosok Kyuubi yang beberapa diantara meraka tau bahwa sosok Kyuubi kini ada didalam dan tersegel tubuh Naruto. Oleh karna itu Kushina dan Naruto di sembunyikan sang Sandaime _Hokage_ sehari setelah pemakaman Minato. Mereka tinggal di gua tersembunyi tempat Minato dan Jiraiya dulu berlatih. Yang kini dinamakan Uzu Hi oleh _Sandaime_, sebagai penghormatan Minato. Dan bertujuan agar tempat itu tidak dicurigai sebagai persembunyian Kushina juga Naruto.

* * *

Uzu Hi - Empat tahun kemudian

"Nah, sudah dulu ya. Sekarang Naru harus bobo ya." Hiruzen menutup buku cerita yang telah dibacanya sebagai pengiring tidur Naruto.

"_Jii-san_ lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang anak antusias. Sampai ia bangun dari kasurnya.

"Haha, kamu penasaran ya, uhm. Tapi sekarang sudah malam Naru-_chan_, waktunya tidur. Nanti besok _Jiji_ akan cerita lagi tentang Putri Salju." Kushina membantu Hiruzen membujuk Naruto tidur.

"Hump, ga seru ah." Protesnya, tapi ia pasrah karna memang hari sudah malam. Kembali ia menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Oyasumi_ Naruto-_chan_/-_kun_." Hiruzen dan Kushina mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto, dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi. Kaa-san, Jii-san_" Balasnya.

Setelah menutup pintu Kushina menghela nafasnya. "_Hokage-sama_, haruskah Naru-_chan_ memulai latihannya? Dia masih terlalu kecil." Jelas Kushina.

"Tapi ini jalan yang terbaik Kushina, aku takut bila nanti identitas Naruto sebagai anak _Yondaime_ tercium keluar, apalagi jika musuh tau." Hiruzen yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran Kushina membujuknya, karna inilah jalan satu-satunya agar Naruto dapat menjaga dirinya.

Kushina lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah tapi kuminta waktu 1 tahun lagi, untuk menjalankan rencana 'itu' dan membujuk Naru-_chan_." Hiruzenpun mengangguk, ia mengerti kekhawatiran Kushina yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Dan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Baiklah tapi kau juga harus siap, jika semua tak seperti harapanmu. Aku akan coba membantu." Hiruzen melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kushina yang termenung.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Maaf ya minna kalo masih ada Typo(s) saya sudah berusaha.

Oh, mungkin nanti Jutsunya pake Bahasa Inggris, ga hapal sih.

Banyak juga jutsu kreasi buatan sendiri. Biar menunjang jalan cerita, and ga mahir bahasa justu.

Disini juga Kushina selamat dalam perang melawan Kyuubi. Juga banyak deh yang dirubah, biar idenya gak sama ama yang lain. Walaupun alurnya uhukmaksauhuk tapi semoga berkenan.

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan terima kasih sudah membaca Fic saya ini. Semoga saran dan kritik atau ide dan pengarahan dari para pembaca dapat menjadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

**At last~**

**ARIGATOU MINNA**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jatidiri yang sebenarnya

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating : M - Soft Lemon**

**Pair : Ada masukan? *Masih bingung***

**Disclaimer : Character Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(S)*Apa artinya ya?*, GAJE, **

**SEMI-CANNON (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), Konten DEWASA (Mungkin) di Next CHAPTER.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK **

* * *

"Kalimat"** Berbicara**

'Kalimat'** Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**-Chapter Sebelumnya-**

* * *

"Tapi ini jalan yang terbaik Kushina, aku takut bila nanti identitas Naruto sebagai anak Yondaime tercium keluar, apalagi jika musuh tau." Hiruzen yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran Kushina membujuknya, karna inilah jalan satu-satunya agar Naruto dapat menjaga dirinya.

Kushina lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah tapi kuminta waktu 1 tahun lagi, untuk menjalankan rencana 'itu' dan membujuk Naru-chan." Hiruzenpun mengangguk, ia mengerti kekhawatiran Kushina yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. Dan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Baiklah tapi kau juga harus siap, jika semua tak seperti harapanmu. Aku akan coba membantu." Hiruzen melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kushina yang termenung.

* * *

**Chapter - 2**

**Jatidiri yang sebenarnya**

* * *

Setahun kemudian

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki - 6:15 AM

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi, di ruang keluarga Uzumaki. Dua orang tersebut adalah Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage dan Kushina. Terlihat ketegangan yang meliputi keduanya.

"Kushina, kurasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukanya. Juga lebih cepat Naruto tahu akan jatidirinya, semakin cepat ia dapat beradaptasi." Jelas Hiruzen, kemudian ia mengeluarkan gulungan. "Ini adalah gulungan misi yang berisi tentang siapa yang akan membantu Naruto dalam melatih dan mengkontrol kekuatannya." Katanya lagi seraya memberikan gulungan misi tersebut pada Kushina. Kushina mulai membacanya dengan seksama, lalu ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya setelah pesta ulang tahunnya."

-Skip time-

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki 9:00 AM

Naruto terlihat senang akan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan yang ia rayakan bersama Kaa-san, serta Jii-sannya. Ia berfikir bahwa mereka adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, walaupun Tou-san telah meninggal saat ia dilahirkan dan tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya ia tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga hingga kini.

* * *

-Naruto P.O.V

Saat lilin diatas kue ulang tahunku dinyalakan oleh Jii-san, Kaa-san menyuruhku membuat permohonan. Aku mulai menutup mata dan mengatakan harapanku dalam hati. 'Ku harap hari ini aku mendapat hadiah yang besar' Batinku, setelah berharap kemudian kutiup lilin-lilin yang ada diatas kue ulang tahunku. Kulihat senyum Kaa-chan, serta Jii-san. Mulai terfikir ide jahil dalam benakku. "Kaa-chan, aku punya sesuatu untuk Kaa-chan." Kaa-chan mulai mendekat.

"Apa itu Naru-chan?" Tanya Kaa-chan. Bukannya menjawab aku memilih mencium Kaa-chan lalu mencolek sisa kue ditanganku kewajah Kaa-chan, Jii-san yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa. Ku lihat sepertinya Kaa-chan akan marah.

'Satu, dua, tiga'. Aku berlari dan berteriak disela tawaku. "Haha.. Ma'af Kaa-chan. Hahaha.. KABUURR!". Terdengar suara teriakan Kaa-chan di sepanjang lorong.

Naruto P.O.V End-

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

"Huuh, dasar anak itu." Kushina kembali tersenyum dan membereskan ruangan bekas pesta kecil mereka. Hiruzen kembali tersenyum, ia kemudian meletakkan topi ulang tahunnya yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto, dan membantu Kushina.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Naruto, Kushina, dan Hiruzen tengah berkumpul.

Beberapa saat lalu Naruto dipanggil untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Tapi sudah beberapa menit ini belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kaa-chan marah ya sama Naru?" Suara lirih Naruto memecah keheningan, ia merasa Ibunya masih marah atas kejadian tadi. "Kalau benar begitu, Naru-chan janji untuk tak mengulanginya lagi. Kaa-chan jangan marah lagi ya." Sambung Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Kushina melirik Hiruzen sesaat, kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kata siapa Kaa-chan marah? Kaa-chan justru senang jika Naru-chan bahagia." Jelasnya sambil membelai lembut rambut blonde Naruto. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin Kaa-chan serta Jii-san bicarakan." Kushina kembali duduk. "Uhm, tapi jika berita ini menurut Naru buruk jangan sedih ya." Tambahnya sambil memasang wajah selembut mungkin, agar Naruto tenang.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa lega karena Kaa-chan tidak marah padanya, juga takut dan penasaran akan berita tersebut. "Naru janji, asalkan Kaa-chan dan Jii-chan cerita lagi, nanti saat Naru tidur." Jawabnya dengan wajah ceria.

Hiruzen menatap Kushina sesaat, dan melihat anggukan pertanda Kushina mengijinkannya Hiruzenpun mulai berkata. "Naru-chan, ini tentang siapa sebenarnya ayahmu dan kebenaran tentangnya. Juga tentang Kyuubi ya-."

"Maksud Jii-san apa? Memang Ayah Naru punya salah apa sebelum ia meninggal, sampai-sampai Jii-san bilang itu kabar buruk? Dan siapa itu Kyuubi, Naru enggak kenal?" Sebelum Hiruzen sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia disela dulu oleh rentetan pertanyaan dari Naruto yang penasaran. Terlihat berbagai perasaan bercampur dalam raut wajahnya yang polos itu.

Kushina menghela nafasnya. "Naru sayang dengarkan dulu perkataan Jii-chan sampai selesai." Terangnya sambil menenangkan Naruto.

"Baiklah Jii-san langsung saja, Ayahmu Namikaze Minato adalah Yondaime Hokage. Dia meninggal tepat dengan kelahiranmu, ia gugur dalam perang karna mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Konoha dan menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuhmu. Dan karna Kyuubi ada didalam tubuh Naru, maka Naru menjadi Jinchuuruki no Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah Ratu para Bijuu. Naru tau kan cerita perang beberapa tahun lalu di Desa Konoha? Dan karena itu Jii-san memakaikan Marga Ibumu agar tidak ada yang mengetahui jatidiri Naru yang sebenarnya sebagai anak Yondaime Hokage dan seorang Jinchuuriki, karna pasti banyak musuh yang mengincar Naru. Ehm, juga tadi Jii-san bilang pada Kushina bahwa Jii-san akan melatih Naru dengan bantuan teman lama Ayahmu." Jelas Hiruzen panjang lebar. Ia melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. 'Semoga ini pilihan yang terbaik, dan tidak terlambat.' Batinnya, karna ia melihat sepertinya Naruto sangat sedih.

Kushina yang melihatnya mulai khawatir. "Naru, Kaa-san tau ini berat. Tapi pasti Tou-chan ingin Naru-chan jadi sehebatnya, Kaa-chan sudah setuju dengan keputusan Jii-san, sekarang tersera Naru. Kaa-chan juga akan membantu melatih Naru."

'Jadi Tou-san pahlawan, lalu aku jadi Jinchuuriki dari Bijuu terkuat. Apakah ini nyata? Tou-san pasti berharap aku menjadi shinobi Konoha yang terkuat, akh tidak pasti Tou-san berharap Naru menjadi Hokage seperti Tou-san.' Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua'a, Naruto tersenyum.

"WAH! Aku senang ternyata Tou-chan adalah pahlawan, walaupun ia telah meninggal tapi Tou-san tidak menelantarkan Naru juga Kaa-chan. Kenapa harus sedih, malah Naru merasa bangga dengan Tou-chan." *Gapsh* Kushina dan Hiruzen serempak menahan nafasnya, mereka kaget akan jawaban Naruto yang notabennya seorang anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun. Belum sempat hilang kekagetan mereka Naruto kembali bertanya. "Kaa-chan kenapa nggak kasih tau Naru? Kan Naru sempet mikir jelek tentang Tou-san, tapi sekarang Naru bangga sama Tou-chan." Naruto kembali tersenyum dan memeluk mereka. Mereka kembali sadar atas kekagetannya, dan membalas memeluk Naruto.

"Ma'afkan Kaa-chan ya Naru, Kaa-chan takut Naru-chan sedih. Oh, ia mulai besok Naru latihan ya, biar Naru kuat seperti Tou-chan." Kembali Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hiruzen melepas pelukan Naruto, dan ia mengambil sebuah gulungan. "Ini gulungan **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**, ini hadian dari Jii-san." Hiruzen memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto. "Mulai besok akan ada guru yang khusus mengajar Naru, namanya Itachi sama Kakashi. Jadi Naru jangan nakal yah, berlatih yang giat, dan banggakan Tou-san serta Kaa-san."

"Baik Jii-chan, tapi ceritain tentang Tou-chan ya. Terus jangan lupa malam nanti cerita lagi!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

"Siap laksanakan." Jawab sang Hokage.

"Pastinya sayang" Jawab Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto. Mereka kembali membicarakan Minato dimasa lalu, hari ini mereka habiskan bersama-sama.

-Skip Time-

Esoknya

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki 7:35AM

"Ohayou, Naru-chan." Sapa seorang pemuda, dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia ninja Konoha.

Naruto yang bingung hanya bisa menebak. "Apakah anda guru yang dikirim Jii-chan?" Tanya Naruto, walaupun ia sanksi dengan tebakannya karna didepannya terlihat seseorang yang masih muda.

"Wah, Naruto kau pintar ya dapat menebak dengan tepat. Aku Itachi Uchiha, salah satu guru yang dikirim oleh Hokage-sama untuk melatihmu. Baiklah mau langsung latihan sekarang?" Balasnya dengan seulas senyum. 'Karna ku yakin Kakashi pasti akan telat.' Batinnya lagi.

"Ha'i. Tapi aku minta ijin Kaa-chan dulu ya." Kemudian Naruto berlari kedalam rumahnya.

-Skip Time-

Uzu Hi - Tempat latihan 11:21 AM

Terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang berlatih. Keringat membasahi tubuh serta pakaiannya. "Haah, haah. Ternyatah susah yah, membuath bunshin ituh." Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Karna ia terus memaksa Itachi melatihnya belajar Kagebunshin, maka Itachipun mengajarkannya.

*Poof* Muncul seseorang dengan tiba-tiba disamping Itachi. "Ma'af yah, aku telat. Tadi ada seorang nenek yang minta di antar kerumahnya." Itachi tau pasti yang dikatakannya bohong.

'Masa sih, orang aneh ini guruku.' Batin Naruto.

Itachi hanya memutar matanya akan kebiasaan Kakashi, kemudian berjalan kearah rumah. "Waktunya makan siang Naruto." Tambahnya seranya memposisikan dirinya disebuah sofa.

"Ha'i" Naruto mengikutinya, sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop _dan pasrah dengan sambutan perihal kehadirannya.

-Skip Time-

Seminggu Kemudian

Desa Konoha - Ruang Hokage 18:35 PM

Itachi sekarang sedang melaporkan perkembangan Naruto.

"Hokage-sama perkembangan Naruto sangat pesat, kini ia sudah menguasai dasar pengolahan dan penstabilan chakranya hanya perlu latihan untuk menggunakannya. Ia juga sudah menguasai cara memakai dan menggunakan shuriken dan kunai, serta beberapa kenjutsu dan taijutsu D-Rank." Lapornya, kemudian ia mengelurkan gulungan hasil laporan.

Hokage membaca hasil laporan. 'Hm, bagus. Latihannya berjalan melebihi perkiraanku, anakmu memang mewarisi semangatmu Minato-kun.' Setelah membaca laporan itu sang Sandaime Hokage memerintahkan Itachi untuk pergi.

-Skip Time-

Dua minggu kemudian

Desa Konoha - Ruang Hokage 9:00 AM

Hiruzen menerima merpati pembawa kabar, setelah ia membacanya terlihat raut wajahnya tampak berseri. Berita itu berisikan bahwa muridnya Jiraiya akan datang.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mengusulkan Jiraiya agar melatih Naru-chan." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Diwaktu yang sama

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki

"Sensei aku berhasil berjalan diatas tebing." Seru seorang anak yang terlihat berjalan di tebing secara vertikal.

"Naruto hati-hati, kamu belum mahir nan-." Belum sempat selesai bicara. Tiba-tiba.

*Bugh*

*Bruaakgh*

"AGH." Naruto jatuh dari tebing dan menabrak target latihan.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria bermasker itu. Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengeluarkan gulungan P3K. "Lain kali hati-hati Naruto." Tapi ia kaget saat akan mengobati luka Naruto, lukanya malah hilang tanpa bekas. 'Inikah kecepatan penyembuhan Kyuubi? Kurasa mungkin sebentar lagi 'itu' akan dilakukan, bila melihat perkembangan Naruto.'

"Sensei, kenapa bengong? Lukanya parah ya?" Naruto yang takut bila lukanya parah. Kakashipun terkaget dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, selesai. Lukanya sudah sembuh, sekarang istirahat dulu." Setelah itu Kakashi berjalan kearah taman.

"Kaa-chan, Naru tadi bisa jalan di tebing." Cerita Naruto pada Ibunya. Sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cerita Naruto. Naruto terus bercerita hingga waktu istirahat selesai dan ia kembali latihan.

Terlihat Naruto mulai berlatih. Setelah itu ia membaca gulungan jutsu, terlihat wajah Naruto yang kaget.

'Jadi bunshin dapat mengirimkan ingatannya pada pemakai.' Batinnya.

Karna Naruto sudah dapat membuat **Kagebunshin** walau hanya satu, ia terlihat senang. Mulai ia merangkai handseal.

**"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" ***Poof* Muncullah bunshin Naruto.

"Yosh, mari kita latihan -ttebayo." Serunya pada bunshinnya sendiri.

'Dia sudah tau ya rahasia bunshin.' Batin Kakashi, tampak ia tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup. Saat melihat Naruto berlatih memakai bunshin sebagai penambah efektifitas latihannya.

*Poof* Muncul dua sosok di halaman kediaman Uzumaki, yang satu adalah sang Hokage, dan satunya tampak seorang besar yang memiliki rambut spike dan memanjang hingga punggung. Dia memakai rompi merah dengan pakaian ninja di dalamnya, juga membawa gulungan besar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ohayou Jii-san." Sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou paman, dan juga Jiraiya-sama. Tumben anda kemari, ada urusan apa sampai sang Sannin kemari?" Tanya Kushina , ia penasaran dengan kedatangan Jiraiya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun, Kushi-chan. Aku kemari untuk melatih Naruto-kun selama beberapa tahun, aku kangen dengan mu Naruto." Jawab Jiraiya sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, karena dia belum mengenal Jiraiya.

Setelah Jiraiya melepas pelukannya Naruto mendekati Ibunya. "Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan.. Siapa paman itu?" Tanya Naruto, yang bersembunyi dibalik kaki Kushina.

"Dia adalah Jiraiya-sama, guru Tou-san."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka mulai perbincangan dan Kakashi hanya meminta tanda tangan Jiraiya lalu pamit meninggalkan mereka dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Dan mulailah masa pelatihan bersama Jiraiya sang Sannin

Selama latihan Naruto berkembang pesat, karna Naruto sudah menguasai ilmu-ilmu dasar ninja maka mudah bagi Jiraiya melatihnya. Bahkan Jiraiya pun sudah mulai mengajarkan beberapa justu Rank-D, cara memusatkan dan mengalirkan chkra, bahkan dasar-dasar dari jutsu **Rasengan. **Karna semanget Naruto yang menggebu-gebu hampir setiap hari Jiraiya mengajarkan ilmu ninja pada Naruto.

-Skip Time-

Satu tahun lima bulan setelahnya.

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki 8:00 AM

Kini Naruto sudah menguasai Rasengan, membuat bunshin lebih dari 50, dan berbagai jutsu dari D-Rank sampai B-Rank. Bahkan dia kini mulai belajar jutsu-jutsu buatannya sendiri, berkat bantuan dari Jiraiya yang memberikan tips padanya.

'Untung saja aku mengalami kejadian itu. Jadi sensei memberi tahu nilai plus **Kagebunshin** yang bisa dimanfaatkan dalam latihan. Kini aku tak takut lagi bereksperimen jutsu kreasiku.' Batinnya.

* * *

_-Flashback Start_

Jiraiya sedang melatih Naruto menyempurnakan **Rasengan**, terlihat puluhan bunshin Naruto berlatih. Tapi Naruto terkena efek **Rasengan** yang tak sempurna sehingga tangannya terluka berat sehingga chakra Kyuubi butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Naru-chan, tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Naru baik-baik saja Kaa-chan, luka Naru sudah diobati oleh Jii-san." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan tak ingin Ibunya khawatir.

"Tenang Kushi-chan dia pasti akan sembuh berkat chakra Kyuubi, dan aku akan merawatnya." Jiraiya mulai merasa dalam bahaya.

"Bisakah kau mengajarinya dengan baik? Atau kau yang akan kuhajar Ero-sama?" Rambut Kushina mulai melambai-lambai, dan ia mulai marah.

*Glek* 'Aku pasti mati.' Jiraiya menelan ludah. "Te-tenang Kushina besok akan kuberitahu Naruto-kun agar hanya bunshinnya yang berlatih latihan yang ekstrim, sehingga ia tidak lagi terluka." Jiraiya mulai tegang.

"Baiklah, tapi bila kejadian ini terulang kujamin kau akan menyesal." Kushina mulai kembali kedalam kamarnya.

_Flashback End-_

* * *

Saat istirahat tiba, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan membuat karyanya -Icha-Icha Paradise 2-. Naruto yang melihat gurunya begitu serius jadi penasaran. Dia berencana ingin mengagetkan gurunya tapi ia malah bingung saat melihat apa yang dilakukan gurunya -Taulah masih kecil-.

"Sensei, apa yang sensei lakukan?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengambil satu kertas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto. Itu bukan untuk anak kecil." Jiraiya panik, ia takut jika Kushina tau maka dia akan dihajarnya habis-habisan karna mengajarkan anaknya yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh, tapi jika aku sudah besar ajarkan yah." Jawab Naruto polos.

Jiraiya _sweatdroop. '_Aku pasti dibunuh Kushi-chan bila melakukan itu, aku harus lebih hati-hati saat menulis bukuku nanti.' Batinnya.

"Oh ia Jii-san, aku membuat jutsu baru." Seru Naruto bangga.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya merasa bangga akan perkembangan Naruto.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai melakukan handseal. Dan meletakkan jarinya membentuk huruf O di depan mulutnya.

**"Wind Release : Wind Barrage." **Seketika itu terlihat rentetan peluru angin dari mulut Naruto. **Wind Release Wind Barrage **adalah ver.2 dari **Wind Release : Preasure Shoot **yang pernah diajari oleh Jiraiya padanya.

"Jii-san kalau bisa dari jari telunjuk seperti ini pastinya lebih keren, aku akan coba melatihnya ah." Naruto berpose layaknya ia memegang pistol, senyuman lima jarinya pun terlukis diwajahnya.

'Wah, dia memperkuat jutsunya sendiri' Kagum Jiraiya. "Kau hebat Naruto."

-Skip Time-

Esoknya

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki 2:00 PM

Sandaime Hokage mengunjungi Naruto dan Kushina, ia berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan dengan Kushina.

Setelah mengecek bahwa Naruto kembali latihan , mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga Uzumaki.

"Kuharap kau siap Kushina, aku ingin kau membuka segel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto." Hiruzen terlihat serius akan perkataannya, mendengar itu Kushina takut bila tubuh Naruto tidak sanggup akan efek sampingnya. Melihat Kushina yang panik segera ia memberikan gulungan kepada Kushina. "Itu adalah segel buatan Minato yang kini ada ditubuh Naruto, itu lebih kuat dibanding segel Kyuubi saat kamu masih menjadi Jinchuuriki, dan disana dikatakan bahwa segel itu terdapat beberapa tahap dalam membukanya dan bila dibuka, maka tahap demi tahap itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya tergantung orang yang bersangkutan. Dan seperti yang ada ditulisan itu sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membukanya, karna kemampuan Naruto juga sudah berkembang pesat bahkan ia sudah memiliki lever High-Chunin." Khusina yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, karna memang ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

-Skip Time-

* * *

-Naruto P.O.V

Aku kini berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan tulisan kanji, dan didepanku Kaa-san mulai melakukan handseal.

'Kuharap semua baik-baik saja.' Aku takut karna aku akan bertemu dengan sosok Kyuubi.

**"Kai! Demon Reverse." **Mulai tulisan-tulisan kanji itu merayap mendekatiku, aku merasa sesuatu yang panas menerpa perutku dan mulai membentuk sebuah pola di perutku.

Setelah terlihat jelas pola itu Kaa-san kembali merangkai handseal.

**"Kai! Resealed Nine Stages." **Beberapa titik yang ada dipola itu mulai memanjang, kini pola itu terlihat seperti matahari.

'Apakah yang dikatakan Kaa-chan benar, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja?'

* * *

_-Flashback Start_

Hari menjelang sore, kini Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali kerumah. Ia ingin segera makan-makanan Ibunya. Tapi sebelum ia masuk, Khusina datang dan mengatakan ada hal yang penting untuk dilakukan. Melihat itu Narutopun mendekati Khusina.

"Naru-chan, Kaa-chan akan membuka segel yang ada ditubuhmu, agar Naru bisa mengontrol chakra Kyuubi. Sekarang ikut Kaa-chan, Jii-san sudah menunggumu didalam." Melihat Naruto diam ia segera memeluknya. "Tenang Naru semua pasti baik-baik saja." Khusina segera menuntun Naruto yang bimbang kedalam kamar khusus.

Terlihat Hiruzen yang telah selesai menulis segel, setelah itu Naruto melangkah ketengah segel bersama Kushina. Setelah itu Hiruzen keluar meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kau siap Naru-chan? Tenang Kaa-chan akan membantumu." Narutopun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

_Falashback End-_

* * *

'Dimana aku?' Kini aku berada dalam kegelapan.

"Naru sini dekat Kaa-chan." Kudengar suara Kaa-chan, setelah mengikuti suaranya kulihat Kaa-chan berada didepan sebuar penjara yang besarnya seperti gunung.

Aku merasakan aura negatif yang besar, tapi aneh aku bukannya taku malah hatiku nyaman.

"Kyuu-chan aku datang berkunjung bersama Naru-chan, aku ingin membuka segelmu." Kaa-chan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang.

'Tunggu tadi Ibu bilang apa Kyuu-chan? suffixnya CHAN?' Bantinku, tapi belum sempat aku bertanya. Sepasang mata yang tajam melihat kearahku.

**"Hhmm, sudah saatnya ya. Aku juga sudah bosan dikurung disini Kushi-chan, badanku pegal karna tidurku tak nyaman." **Muncul seekor rubah besar dari dalam kegelapan, aku mulai gemetar.

Naruto P.O.V End-

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Baiklah aku mulai, Kyuu-chan siap ya." Mulai Kushina melakukan ritual pembuka segel.

Setelah itu terbukalah gerbang itu, sehingga jelas sudah terlihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Seekor rubah besar berwarna orange kemerahan, dengan ekor yang berjumlah sembilan. Dia berjalan kearahku, membuat aku gemetar ketakutan.

**"Apa kabar Naruto, apakah kamu takut?"**

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Huah, selesai juga akhirnya. Maaf kalo jelek, soalnya Bhie mau ceritain dulu asal usulnya. Biar gak dikira ngejiplak, terus mau bikin sesuatu yang beda.

Hehe, updatenya kilatkan *Evil smirk*

Oh ia ini info Chara di Chapie 2:

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto : 6 tahun 6 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina : 27 tahun 9 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen : 53 tahun 2 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Uchiha Itachi : 24 tahun 10 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Hatake Kakashi : 24 tahun 7 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Jiraiya : 43 tahun 5 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Kyuubi/Kyuu (Female) : 17352 tahun 2 bulan diakhir chap.2

* * *

Mohon direview ya, chapie depan ada kejutan loh.

Tapi Bhie ga jamin pasti bagus, cuma pastinya itu seh kejutan.

At last~

ARIGATOU MINNA


	3. Chapter 3 : Konflik Part-1

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating : M - Soft Lemon**

**Pair : NaruX?**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(S)*Apa artinya ya?*, GAJE, **

**SEMI-CANNON (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), Konten DEWASA (Mungkin) di Next CHAPTER.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK **

* * *

"Kalimat"** Berbicara**

'Kalimat'** Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ma'af kalo chapie kemarin gak bagus.

Soal latihan banyak yang di skip, karena pasti udah pada tau latihannya kaya gimana makannya diambil garis besarnya aja. Biar alurnya gak terlalu lambat. And ini bukan GODLIKE/VERY STRONG Naruto, cuman emang dibikin kuat dikit buat alur kedepannya pokoknya banyak perubahan ceritanya, jadi pantau terus biar tau.

* * *

Oia, nanti jadwal updatenya mungkin 1 Minggu / 1-2x update.

1- Minggu (PASTI)

2- Kamis (MUNGKIN)

* * *

Padahal seh pengennya setiap selesai chapie langsung di update, maklum author pake S.K.S (Sistem Kebut Sehari), tapi kalo difikir lagi entar kalo lagi blank idenya gak bisa update dah.

Wah, kayanya kejutannya diundur. Sekarang cerita alurnya mulai tambah lambat and mulai masuk genre-genre sampingannya selain Adventure sama Fantasy.

Happy READING MINNA!

* * *

**-Chapter Sebelumnya-**

* * *

Naruto berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, dan asing baginya.

"Naru sini dekat Kaa-chan." Kushina memanggilnya, setelah mengikuti suara tersebut Naruto bingung dan kaget akan apa yang dilihatnya. Kushina berada didepan sebuar penjara yang besarnya seperti gunung, dan terdapat sebuah segel besar yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto merasakan aura negatif yang besar, dia memberanikan diri mendekati Kushina.

"Kyuu-chan aku datang berkunjung bersama Naru-chan, aku ingin membuka segelmu." Kushina melambaikan tangannya, memanggil sessosok makhluk dari kegelapan.

'Tunggu tadi Ibu bilang apa Kyuu-chan? suffixnya CHAN?' Bantin Naruto, tapi belum sempat ia bertanya. Sepasang mata merah dengan tajam melihat kearah Naruto

**"Hhmm, sudah saatnya ya. Aku juga sudah bosan dikurung disini Kushi-chan, badanku pegal-pegal karena tidurku tak nyaman." **Muncul seekor rubah besar dari dalam kegelapan, Naruto mulai gemetar.

"Baiklah aku mulai, Kyuu-chan siap ya." Mulai Kushina melakukan ritual pembuka segel.

Beberapa saat setelah itu terbukalah gerbang itu, sehingga jelas sudah terlihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Seekor rubah besar berwarna orange kemerahan, dengan ekor yang berjumlah sembilan. Dia berjalan kearah Naruto kecil, membuatnya gemetar dan terjatuh ketakutan.

**"Apa kabar Naruto, apakah kamu takut?" **Suaranya seperti mengintimidasi anak yang ada di depannya.

* * *

**Chapter - 3**

**Konflik - Part 1**

* * *

Naruto yang terjatuh mencoba bangkit, karena walau sosok Kyuubi menakutkan, hatinya tetap tenang karena Ibunya sepertinya mengenal Kyuubi.

"Ibu kenal sama Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto, rasa penasarannya mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Tentu, kan Kaa-chan dulunya Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, dan Kyuu-chan itu sudah seperti saudara buat Kaa-chan. Betulkan Kyuu~? Jawab Khusina sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.

**"Yah, itu memang benar. Dan kau harus tahu Naruto, aku belum tentu menyukaimu sebagai wadahku... Dan Kushina, mulai besok latihlah Naruto Kekkei Genkai Clan Uzumaki, agar dia dapat lebih mudah mengontrol segel ini." **Kyuubi, menjeda kalimatnya. Dia lalu meperlihatkan lehernya yang dilingkari sebuah segel.** "Karena walaupun penjaranya telah hilang, segel ini tetap aktif dan mengekang kekuatanku. Hanya yang bersangkutan yang dapat melepasnya kelak." **Jelas Kyuubi sambil menunjuk lehernya. **'Yah walau Minato akan dapat membukanya kelak, tapi aku ingin sisa chakranya dapat menemui Naruto disaat yang tepat.' **Harap Kyuubi dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa juga kata-katamu itu benar. Tapi Kyuu-chan jangan terlalu kasar dong sama Naru." Kushina kesal dan meraih tangan Naruto, saat ia hendak keluar dari alam bawah sadar Naruto. Naruto menahannya.

"U-uhm.. Uhm, Kaa~chan a-aku masih be-belum me-menger-ti." Akhirnya suara Naruto keluar, selama beberapa saat dilanda kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Nanti akan Kaa-chan jelaskan." Merekapun kembali kedunia nyata.

Saat sadar bahwa dirinya telah kembali keasal, Naruto menagih janji Ibunya. Naruto mengikuti Kushina keruang keluarga, dimana Hiruzen menunggu mereka.

Setelah melihat datangnya Naruto dan Kushina, Hiruzen segera memberikan minuman dingin yang telah ia siapkan.

"Bagaimana apakah semuanya telah selesai." Tanya Hiruzen. Melihat anggukan kepala Kushina, Hiruzen memberikan senyum pada Naruto yang saat itu sedang meminum air dinginnya.

"Sekarang Naruto bobo ya, besok akan Kaa-chan jelasin semua tentang hubungan Kaa-chan dengan Kyuubi." Bujuk Kushina yang tau akan keadaan shock Naruto, karena daritadi hanya diam saja.

Naruto yang masih bingung hanya menuruti saja perintah Ibunya, walaupun ia masih bingung toh besok juga semuanya pasti akan jelas pikirnya. Dengan malas Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat latihannya.

"Mulai besok aku akan melatih Naruto Kekkei Genkai Clan Uzumaki. Agar kelak Naru dapat mengontrol chakra Kyuubi." Kushina berkata dengan pelan agar Naruto tidak terbangun.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperketat penjagaan di seketar Uzu Hi. Dan memberitahu Itachi memasang kekkai disekitar Uzu Hi." Blas Hiruzen, kemudian ia beranjak pergi setelah melihat dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada Naruto yang telah tertidur.

Esoknya

Uzu Hi - Tempat latihan 8:00 AM

Naruto dan Kushina akan memulai latihan.

"Sebelum kita memulai latihan Kaa-chan akan menjelaskan kejadian kemarin. Pertama, Kaa-chan dulu adalah Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, karena itu Kaa-chan akrab dengan Kyuubi. Kedua, Kyuubi memang kelihatan seram tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik dan sepengetahuan Kaa-chan juga penyerangan di Desa Konoha itu karena Kyuubi dikendalikan seseorang. Dan ketiga, Kaa-chan akan mengajari Naru Kekkei Genkai Clan Uzumaki agar Naru dapat mengendalikan kekuatan Kyuubi yang besar, dan dapat melepas segel Kyuubi bila tubuh Naru sudah kuat menampungnya. Jelas, sayang?" Kushina menjelaskan dengan lembut kejadian-kejadian yang membuat Naruto bingung.

Setelah mencerna penjelasan panjang Ibunya, Naruto mulai mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia kini tahu tentang Kyuubi, hubungan Kyuubi dengan Ibunya, mengapa Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, dan kini Naruto tahu bahwa Kyuubi itu baik dan tak sejahat yang ia fikirkan selama ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang Ibu akan menjelaskan dasar **Fuuin (Penyegelan)**. Tak seperti Ninjutsu yang hanya memerlukan **_Insou (Hand Seals)_**, kontrol chakra, dan keahlian memanipulasi elemen, tehknik Penyegelan lebih kompleks. Tinta tulis yang tepat, panjang pendek sebuah huruf, derajat lingkaran atau garis, tebalnya tulisan, jumlah chakra yang disalurkan atau dilepaskan, sampai jarak target yang menjadi sasaran harus tepat, atau hanya akan menjadi coretan-coretan yang tak berguna atau lebih parahnya dapat menjadi bumerang bagi si pemakai. Karena itu Kaa-chan butuh waktu untuk memikirkan keputusan ini." Terang Kushina, ia melirik Naruto sesaat, melihat Naruto memasang wajah serius tanpa berkedip membuatnya ingin tertawa. Kushina mulai mempraktekkan sebuah segel dasar.

**"Sealing Technique : Storage Scroll"** *Poof* Sebuah kunai tertelan oleh kertas segel tersebut. Segel itu hanya dapat menyegel beberapa benda kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang Naru akan mencobanya." Naruto mulai meniru tulisan Kaa-channya.

**"Sealing Technique : Storage Scroll"** *Poof* Tapi yang terjadi bukannya menyegel benda malah dirinya tersegel oleh segel buatannya. Kushina tertawa, melihat anaknya temakan segelnya sendiri.

'Untung cuma segel kecil, kalo yang lebih kompleks bisa-bisa bahaya.' Batin Kushina sambil menghela nafasnya. Lalu mulai membuat segel baru yang seperti buatan Naruto. Narutopun terbebas dari segelnya.

"Naru, itu segel untuk menyimpan barang, terus walau bukan untuk menyegel manusia, kalau salah penulisannya bisa-bisa Naru yang terkena efek segelnya."

"Huh, susah nih Kaa-chan." Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya, dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Sekarang Naru latihan menulis segel, kalau Naru sudah mahir membuat segel, baru Naru latihan jurus penyegelan." Kushina memberi Naruto kertas dan kuas.

Beberapa Jam kemudian.

"Uhk, susah banget. Kaa-chan memang gak ada cara lain?" Tanya Naruto sebal, baru kali ini belajar jurus yang menurutnya lebih susah dari Rasengan dan lebih merepotkan dari membuat kreasi atau memperkuat jurusnya sendiri.

Kushina yang melihat anaknya sebal mulai menenangkannya. "Naru sayang, gimana kalau setiap Naru bisa membuat satu segel Kaa-chan akan memberikan satu porsi besar ramen Ichiraku." Bujuknya sambil memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Benarkah Kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kapan Kaa-chan bohong?" Kushina meyakinkan.

Naruto kini harus benar-benar serius dalam mempelajarinya, karena resiko kesalahan dapat berakibat fatal juga demi ramennya -dasar Naruto-.

-Skip Time-

Lima minggu kemudian

Uzu Hi - Taman 3:43 PM

Kushina bersama Naruto kini berada di taman, Naruto masih berlatih menulis segel sedangkan Kushina sedang membersihkan bekas latihan Naruto. Selama beberapa minggu ini melatih tulisannya Naruto kini mulai terlihat mahir dalam menulis segel. Kushina yang melihat perkembangannya merasa bangga.

Kushina yang yakin akan kemampuan Naruto. Mulai mengujinya, ia yakin akan kemampuan Naruto.

"Nah, Naru-chan sekarang coba buat segel penyimpanan."

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto, kemudian ia membuat sebuah segel. Setelah membuat segel itu Naruto bersiap.

'Yah, walau gagal hanya sebatas termakan segel. Masih termasuk zona aman.' Kushina membatin.

**"Sealing Technique : Storage Scroll" ***Poof* Sebuah shuriken terhisap oleh kertas segel. Melihat itu Kushina tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan, Naru berhasil. Malam ini Naru dapat ramen, HORE~" Seru Naruto sambil melompat kegirangan.

Setelah itu mereka pulang, dalam perjalanan Naruto selalu bernyanyi tentang ramen, dan Khusina hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

-Skip Time-

Dua hari kemudian

Uzu Hi - Taman 11:00 PM

Kushina melihat Naruto berlatih dari kejauhan. Kini Naruto dapat menggunakan beberapa segel dengan baik, terima kasih atas keturunan dari otak seorang Namikaze juga bakat alami seorang Uzumaki. Kecepatan mempelajari segel menjadi lebih mudah bagi Naruto setelah mendapatkan latihan dasar. Walau hanya latihan tulis tapi Naruto harus mengakui bahwa itu sangat berpengaruh dalam latihannya menggunakan segel.

*Poof* "Kushina, ternyata Naruto memang sangat mirip dengan Minato ya. Aku jadi kangen." Suara bariton mengagetkan Kushina yang tengah mengamati anaknya.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Serunya kaget. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Tambahnya.

"Haha, ma'af. Aku tidak sengaja." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi memang benar, dia seperti Ayahnya. Andai saja Minato masih hidup dia pasti bangga." Kushina berkata dengan lirih, saat Jiraiya ingin menenangkannya ia berdiri. "Tapi aku yakin, Minato-kun bahagia melihat Naruto dari sana." Sambungnya.

Jraiya sungguh senang mendengarnya, sungguh ia bangga pada keluarga Minato, ia menjadi seorang Ayah yang berhasil dan menjadi idola keluarganya.

Naruto yang melihat senseinya bersama Ibunya mendekati mereka.

"Jii-san, kemana saja?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, Naruto. Biasa hanya misi merepotkan dari Hokage. Orangtua ini kangen padamu Naruto-kun." Jawab Jiraiya sambil mengangkat Naruto. Yang diangkatnya hanya tertawa riang.

"Waktunya makan Naru-chan kita pulang, Jiraiya-sama juga mampirlah kerumah. Aku memasak banyak loh." Tawar Kushina pada Jiraiya.

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Desa Konoha - Uchiha Mansion 1:30 PM

Kediaman salah satu Clan yang terpandang di Konoha Clan Uchiha, terlihat sepi karena semua anggota keluarga lainnya sedang berada diluar melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tapi, sepertinya di dalam terjadi sebuah keributan -Ada apa sebenarnya?-.

Terlihat beberapa orang duduk menghadap seseorang, sepertinya sebuah rapat Clan karna hanya ada Clan Uchiha yang berkumpul, terlihat dari lambang di pakaian mereka dan corak kipas yang mereka pakai menggunakan lambang khas Uchiha -Kalian pasti tahu-.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU, CLAN UCHIHA KINI TELAH BERSIH DARI NODA. JANGAN KALIAN KEMBALI MENODAI NAMA BAIK CLAN KITA." Teriak seorang pria dihadapan mereka –sepertinya Pemimpin Clan- yang mulai berdiri.

"Fugaku, kita seharusnya yang menjadi pemimpin desa ini. Uchiha adalah Clan terkuat kau tahu, kami para penasehat telah sepakat untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Kita yakin dengan kekuatan kita, dan dengan bantuan Itachi, Uchiha akan menang." Desak seorang penasehat, kepada sosok pria yang bernama Fugaku.

"Fikirkan bila kita yang memerintah Konoha, desa pasti akan menjadi kuat. Dan kau akan menjadi Hokage." Kembali salah satu dari mereka mendesaknya.

"PERGI, AKU TIDAK AKAN SETUJU SAMPAI MATI!" Ia berdiri, dan kembali teriakan Fugaku terdengar, para penasihat mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"KAU BODOH FU-GA-KU! Kami tetap akan melakukannya bersama semua Clan Uchiha rencana kami telah disepakati semua anggota. Dan kami tekankan Fugaku. Kami.. Tetap.. Akan.. Me-la-ku-kan-nya. Walau kau tidak menyetujuinya. BUBAR!" Seorang Ketua Penasehat berdiri. "Kau bodob Fugaku." Dengan nada mengancam ia pergi bersama penasehat lainnya.

Setelah semua telah meninggalkan Fugaku seorang diri.

"Itachi, kau mendengarnya?" Pertanyaan Fugaku mengagetkan Itachi yang sedang bersembunyi.

Keluarlah Itachi dari persembunyiannya, ia masih memakai seragam ANBUnya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya Ayah, apakah Tou-san setuju?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Berusaha bersikap tenang, Fugaku duduk dikursinya.

"Lalu apa yang Tou-san akan lakukan? Aku yakin bila terjadi kudeta maka desa akan hancur, nama Uchiha kembali buruk, dan bila kita melawanpun kita akan kalah." Itachi mengatakan analisisnya.

"Kau benar Itachi, karna itu. Tou-san ingin bila nanti tidak dapat menahan rencana itu. Kau melakukan sesuatu, sekarang laporkan hal ini pada Hokage." Perintah Fugaku pada Itachi.

Setelah itu Itachi pergi, ia tahu ini adalah situasi genting. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia tidak ingin Sasuke sampai tahu apalagi terlibat perang saudara.

Ruang Hokage

Sang Sandaime Hokage sedang berkutat dengan musuhnya, tumpukan kertas yang selalu setia berada di mejanya.

*Tok-tok* Pintu ruangannya berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hokage-sama, aku ingin melaporkan situasi yang sangat rahasia. Mohon perintahkan para ANBU meninggalkan ruangan." Mohon Itachi, agar situasi Clannya tidak bocor.

"Baiklah, semua ANBU dan ROOT keluarlah." Setelah itu keluarlah beberapa ANBU dan ANBU ROOT.

"Kalian semua tinggalkan kami berdua." Perintah sang Hokage lagi. Maka para ANBU segera pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Hokage diruangannya.

"Berita sepenting apakah yang ingin kau katakan Itachi, sehingga memintaku menyuruh para ANBU keluar?" Tanya Hokage.

"Ma'af ini tentang Clan Uchiha, mereka ingin melakukan kudeta dan melakukan penyerangan. Aku tidak ingin nama baik Uchiha kembali tercemar dan Uchiha lain yang menjabat ANBU dan memihak pemberontak tahu tentang laporan ini." Jelas Itachi.

"Huuh, masalah yang rumit rupanya." Hokage menghela nafasnnya. Masalah desa tidak kunjung habis. "Baiklah, kau bersikaplah seolah mendukung mereka juga sebisa mungkin ulur waktu mereka untuk menjalankan misinya. Diskusikanlah hal yang terbaik dengan Ayahmu, aku akan mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Danzo, dan merahasiakan ini. Kuberikan misi rahasia SS-Rank ini padamu." Jelas Hiruzen seraya membuat misi dan memberikan gulungan misi pada Itachi.

"Baiklah, saya undur diri Hokage-sama." Itachi menerima gulungan tersebut lalu melangkah keluar ruangan, ia masih memikirkan nasib adiknya. Bila sampai semua warga tahu maka Sasuke akan dikucilkan sebagai Clan pemberontak.

-Skip Time-

Dua bulan kemudian

Desa Konoha - Ruang rapat desa 1:00 PM

Hokage sedang mendiskusikan masalah Uchiha yang semakin rumit dengan penasehat perangnya dalam sebuah rapat rahasia.

"Hokage-sama, aku tau memang sulit untukmu. Tapi ini demi Konoha." Kata seseorang berbadan besar.

"Danzo, tapi apakah pantas kita membasmi Clan Uchiha untuk menjaga Konoha. Aku merasa ini terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Hokage, ia memijit pelipisnya merasakan sakit kepalanya semakin berat akibat situasi desanya.

"Kau pasti mengerti bila kita hanya menghabisi para pemberontak maka akan tumbuh kebencian anggota Clan Uchiha yang lainnya, mereka akan merasa bahwa kita menghianati mereka dan merencanakan kembali sebuah kudeta lainnya. Lagipula hanya beberapa puluh saja yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini dan kita tidak punya pilihan, tetapi aku akan memberikan pengecualian kepada anggota keluarga Fugaku. Karena dia seseorang yang sangat loyal dengan Desa Konoha." Lelaki yang disebut Danzo menjelaskan pemikirannya.

Hiruzen memang tahu yang dikatakan Danzo tepat, tapi apakah pantas dia melenyapkan hampir seluruh Uchiha. Disaat kebimbangan melanda datanglah Itachi bersama Kakashi.

"Ma'af Hokage-sama, Danzo-san. Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama telah diserang oleh beberapa Uchiha yang memberontak saat ia sedang mencoba menghalangi mereka. Jasad mereka telah diurus oleh tim medis. Dan para pemberontak siap menyerang." Kakashi menjelasan. Tanpa sadar air matan Itachi jatuh disaat penjelasan Kakashi. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan kematian orang tuanya pada Sasuke, ia telah gagal dalam menolong mereka.

* * *

_-Flashback Start_

Desa Konoha - Komplek Uchiha 8:05 AM

Disuatu tempat, terdapat banyak orang yang sedang berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua persiapan telah selesai. Persiapkan pasukan untuk bersiap menjalankan rencana kudeta." Seseorang dengan pangkat ANBU memerintahkan mereka.

"Siap Ruin-san." Jawab mereka serempak.

*Poof* Muncul dua orang dibelakang mereka, Uchiha Fugaku dan Istrinya Uchiha Mikoto.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana kudeta kalian." Fugaku marah dan mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan. Membuat semua orang ketakutan merasakan **KI** yang kuat.

*Poof-Poof-Poof* Muncul 20 anggota ANBU, yang berdiri disebelah Ruin.

"Heh, kau fikir hanya kau yang mempunyai Mangekyo." Jawab Ruin, dia dan beberapa anggota ANBU mengaktifkan Sharingan. Terlihat lima diantara mereka memiliki Mangekyo Sharingan. **KI **yang besar mulai meliputi mereka.

"BU-NUH!" Teriak Ruin dengan penuh penekanan, pada ANBU lain. Semua anggota ANBU segera mengepung Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Anata, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kita terpaksa bertarung." Jawabnya datar, tidak ada rasa takut pada tatapan tajam matanya.

**"Fire Release : Thousand Poenix/Big Fireball" **Puluhan bola api raksasa, dan ratusan burung api menyerang keduanya. *Boom-Boom-Dhuuarr* Ledakan besar menelan pasangan tersebut.

Diwaktu yang sama

Komplek Uchiha - Kediaman Fugaku

Terlihat Itachi yang baru pulang dari misinya, tapi melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi membuatnya kecewa.

'Sasuke sedang apa ya? Mungkin masih di sekolah, aku akan menjemputnya. Pasti Sasuke senang, Sasu-chan Aniki datang.' Batinnya semangat, kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Tapi belum sempat ia mengunci pintu rumahnya, *Dhuar-Dhuuaarr* Terdengar beberapa ledakan. Ia merasakan firasat buruk, tanpa berfikir ia menuju ledakan tersebut.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, Itachi mulai sadar bahwa disekeliling komplek Uchiha terdapat sebuah genjutsu dan yang membuatnya shock adalah Tou-san juga Kaa-san tengah bertarung dengan puluhan ANBU-Elite Uchiha.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia memgaktifkan **Ethernal Mangekyo Sharingan -EMS-** nya, dan membantu mereka.

**"Fire Release : Firewall" **Tembok api melindungi Fugaku dan Mikoto dari serangan beberapa shuriken yang mengarah kearah mereka. Mikoto yang tahu akan apa yang difikirkan Fugaku mulai melakukan handseal.

**"Wind Release : Azure Sword." **Tembok api dan pedang angin bersatu membentuk sebuah burung Phoenix.

**"Combination Teqnique : Phoenix Blade Style"** Ia seperti menari dalam api, sayatan pedangnya membentuk seekor Phoenik ditanah.

**"Demonic Illusion Technique : Hell's Paradise"**

Itachi datang membantu ia langsung memenjarakan beberapa ANBU dalam ilusinya.

Ruin yang melihat Itachi segera melakukan handseal.

"Bukannya kau dipihak kami Itachi?" Tanyanya.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengorbankan keluargaku." Jawabnya datar.

"Maka terima ini." Ia mengangkat tangannya. **'Fire Release : Earth Core' **Terbentuk bola kecil berwarna merah terang ditangan kanannya. Sesaat ia tersenyum lalu melempar bola api kecil itu kearah Itachi.

Itachi sadar apa yang Ruin lempar kearahnya. Maka dengan sigap ia menghindar. Tanpa ia sadari Ayah dan Ibunya berada dibelakangnya. "AWAS AYAH, IBU MENGHINDAR." Dengan panik Itachi memperingati mereka.

Tapi terlambat, Ayah dan Ibunya yang sedang berkonsentrasi dalam menahan serangan lain tidak menyadari datangnya bola api kecil itu. Dan *Blarrgh* tubuh mereka terhantamnya. Untuk beberapa saat asap masih meliputi area tersebut.

Setelah asap mulai berkurang, terlihat Fugaku yang tengah melindungi Mikoto tapi jika dilihat lagi, keduanya mengalami luka yang sangat parah.

"TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN." Teriak Itachi, sebelum ia sempat menolong orang tuanya yang mulai terjatuh dua bola api mengarah kearahnya.

"Cih, kau jangan mengacuhkanku!" Rui tersenyum mengejek.

**"Kau** **salah besar, kini kau membuatku marah." **Sosanoo mulai terbentuk dan menusuk Ruin dengan Pedang Totsuka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Sosanoo se-sempur-na. AAAHHKKK!" Rui, mulai bergetar melihat Sosanoo sempurna dengan Pedang Totsuka -kanan- dan Perisai Yata Mirror -kiri-. Ia sadar tidak akan hidup lagi, melihat tubuhnya telah tertembus pedang Totsuka.

"Jawab aku siapa yang mengajarimu jutsu itu? Atau kau akan mendapatkan siksa abadi." Walau dengan nada datar tapi ia sangat serius, dan walau Itachi tau siapa yang menguasai jutsu itu, dan itu adalah Uchiha Madara. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya.

"A-aku tak tau, di-dia me-makai topeng. Aku ju-jugah *uhuk* tidakh me-nger-tih me-mehnga-paah *uhuk-uhuk* aku bisa jut-suh i-itu ak-." *jleb-jleb* Belum selesai ia bicara, beberapa kunai menusuk jantungnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku... Kau tak perlu tau. Selamat tinggal." Bayangan hitam itu tak dapat terlihat Itachi, seperti tertutup sesuatu genjutsu. Dia kemudian hilang ditelan lubang hitam.

"Hei, ja-.. Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Itachi berhenti mengejar pria bertopeng itu. Ia ingat bahwa orang tuanya sekarat, dan butuh pertolongan.

"Ma-afkan T-to-u-sa-n." Fugaku menghembuskan akhir nafasnya, Mikotopun telah meninggal akibat lukanya sangat fatal.

"TIDAK, kalian jangan mati!" Itachi bergetar, sungguh ia telah gagal dalam melindungi keluarganya.

"Uhk, SIAL! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, Itachi kini benar-benar frustasi. Ia mungkin telah mengerti tentang dunia shinobi yang berdarah tapi adiknya mana mungkin ia baru tujuh tahun.

_Flashback End-_

* * *

"Sial, itu sudah keterlaluan kita harus cepat melakukan sesuatu Hiruzen." Danzo mulai kesal akan semua hal tentang pemberontakan Uchiha yang sudah kelewatan.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskannya. Tapi harus ada yang mau melakukannya." Hiruzen sudah terlalu lelah berdebat dengan Danzo, dan juga karena kini situasinya mengharuskan pelenyapan Uchiha. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Danzo melanjutkannya.

"Baiklah, kami telah memutuskan untuk melenyapkan seluruh anggota Clan Uchiha yang memberontak tapi jika tak ada yang menyanggupinya maka memerangi pemberontakan menjadi pilihan kedua. Tetapi nama Clan Uchiha akan tercemar." Danzo menjelaskan rencananya.

"Apakah tak ada rencana lain Danzo-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Tak perlu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi dua hal yang kuminta Sasuke tidak termasuk dalam hitungan dan jaga dia." Itachi berdiri.

"Aku akan membantu menjaga Sasuke." Jawab Hiruzen.

Dengan itu Itachi pergi, ia berharap keputusannya benar.

-Skip time-

Konoha - Komplek Uchiha 5:30 PM

Sasuke kecil berjalan menuju komplek Uchiha ia telah selesai belajar di sekolah dan sedang menuju rumahnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa mayat diangkut oleh beberapa ninja medis. Ia mulai takut, Sasuke terus berjalan hingga melihat beberapa ninja medis sedang mengotopsi mayat.

"A-apa yang *hiks* te-tte-erjad-di *hiks*." Tanyanya pada seorang ninja dan Sasuke mulai menangis.

"Sepertinya terjadi pembantaian disini, semua Clan Uchiha tewas da-, hei nak mau kemana?"

Sasuke yang mendengar Clan Uchiha terbantai langsung berlari kerumahnya.

"To-tsan, Kaa-chan. Hiks, A-niki." Setelah melihat rumahnya ia langsung masuk dan mencari-cari orang tuanya.

Saat ia berada di ruang keluarga, dia melihat Itachi. Itachi yang melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Ma'af. Ma'af." Itachi memukul tengkuk Sasuke membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Ia lalu mulai memasukkan ilusi kedalam otak adiknya. Setelah itu Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, ia dirawat dirumah sakit karena mengalami trauma hebat.

Disuatu tempat dekat ruang rawat Sasuke

Itachi berdiri diatas dahan pohon, ia mengamati adiknya yang sekarat akibat genjutsunya.

"Ma'af Sasuke, aku akan minta bantuannya untuk menjagamu. Kuharap kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti mengapa aku melakukan ini Otoutoku." Itachi melihat keadaan adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya dari sebuah pohon yang menghadap jendela ruang perawatan adiknya. Setelah beberapa saat ia kemudian pergi.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Arigatou atas respon minna.

Maaf ya minna kalo jelek, ga seru, dan kalo masih ada Typo(s)

Semua review dibalesnya lewat PM ya biar lebih puass.

Oia, gak cuma Naruto yang strong beberapa Chara lain juga bakal strong setelah beberapa chap. Lagian mau bikin cerita yang beda, biar ga da yang nyamain gitu.

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan juga flamenya. Moga bisa jadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

At Last~

ARIGATOU MINNA


	4. Chapter 4 : Konflik Part-2

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating : M  
**

**Pair : NaruX? SasukeX?**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(S)*Apa artinya ya?*, GAJE, **

**SEMI-CANNON (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), Konten DEWASA (Mungkin) di Next CHAPTER.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK**

* * *

"Kalimat" **Berbicara**

'Kalimat' **Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

Sekarang ada bagian Reviewer Guest, mulai membalas khusus untuk Chapie Sebelumnya.

Aicinta : Ma'af, kan disitu tulisannya character bukan pairing.

Jadi saya masukin Char yang bakalan jadi Roleplayernya (Naruto, Sasuke)

Nagasaki : Thankz kk, wah emang seseru itu ya? ^.^

Guest : Yup, nieh Update.

Melinda-chan : Percintaanya rate-M. Pasti ada koq.

Nitya-chan : Nie baca Update.

Oh, ia mulai sekarang masuk rate M. Chapie depan ada soft lemonnya, and nanti bakalan ada gore/sex-scene/sama konten dewasa lainnya. Gimana pendapat minna, apa jadi PG-17 aja ganti rate?

* * *

**-Chapter Sebelumnya-**

* * *

Sorang anak berjalan menuju komplek Uchiha menuju rumahnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa mayat diangkut oleh beberapa ninja medis. Ia mulai takut, ia terus berjalan hingga melihat beberapa ninja medis sedang mengotopsi mayat.

"A-apa yang *hiks* te-tte-erjad-di *hiks*." Tanyanya pada seorang ninja dan ia mulai menangis.

"Sepertinya terjadi pembantaian disini, semua Clan Uchiha tewas da-, hei nak mau kemana?"

Para ninja hanya bingung melihat tingkah ana itu.

"To-tsan, Kaa-chan. Hiks, A-niki." Ia berteriak, dan terus berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya.

Saat ia berada di ruang keluarga, dia melihat Itachi. Itachi yang melihatnya berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Ma'af. Ma'afkan aku Sasuke." Itachi memukul tengkuknya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu ia membawanya ke R.S Konoha.

Disuatu tempat dekat ruang rawat Sasuke

Itachi berdiri diatas dahan pohon, ia mengamati adiknya yang sekarat akibat genjutsunya.

"Ma'af Sasuke, aku akan minta bantuannya untuk menjagamu. Kuharap kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti mengapa aku melakukan ini Otoutoku." Itachipun mulai menghilang, digantikan gagak-gagak yang berterbangan.

* * *

**Chapter - 4**

**Konflik - Part 2**

* * *

Sehari sebelum kudeta

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki 8:00 PM

Seseorang bertopeng dan beberapa sosok lain sedang berdiri di sebuah pohon, cahaya bulan tidak dapat memperlihatkan sosok mereka karena lebatnya hutan. *Srruuut* Muncul kepala seorang yang seperti bunga(?) dari batang pohon(?).

"Apa situasi Konoha sesuai rencana kita?" Tanya pria bertopeng.

"Ya, semua sesuai rencana. Apakah kami harus membantumu melakukannya besok?" Mulai ia menampakkan dirinya, bayangan gelap menutupi sosok mereka.

"Cukup aku saja, aku ingin bersenang-senang besok. Kalian semua persiapkan saja semuanya." Jawabnya datar, sosok merekapun hilang.

Esoknya

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki 7:00 A.M

"Naru-chan, waktunya sarapan cepat bangun!" Kushina memanggil anaknya.

Didalam kamar, Naruto masih berkutat dengan bantalnya.

"Lima menit lagi Kaa-chan." Lihirnya.

*Braahgk* Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras. Kushina mendekati sosok pangeran tidur A.K.A Naruto.

"Naru-chan.. Bangun!" Dengan sayang ia mencubit pipi Naruto.

"ITAAII!? Kaa-chan sakit." Naruto akhirnya bangun sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Makannya bangun, Naru-chan. Sekarang mandi lalu turun makanan sebentar lagi siap." Dengan senyum ia mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Siap, Kaa-chan. Hehehe.. Ma'af, Naru kecapekan sih." Jawabnya, segera ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya, lalu ia kembali kedapur.

Ruang makan

"Kaa-chan, hari ini kita latihan apa?" Tanya Naruto seraya menuruni tangga. Saat ia melihat Jiraiya. "Eh, ada Jii-san? Tumben datang pagi?" Tambahnya.

"Jiji akan membantu Naruto-kun latihan, karena kemarin Jiji dipanggil kedesa untuk mengurus sesuatu. Jadi sebelum kesana Jiji mampir." Jawab Jiraiya sembari mengacak rambut Naruto, lalu ia duduk dikursinya.

"Ouh, begitu ya." Seru Naruto lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Makanan siap!" Kushina datang membawa makanannya, dengan cekatan ia menata makanannya dimeja makan.

"Itadakimasu." Seru mereka serempak.

Disuatu tempat

Pria bertopeng itu masih memperhatikan mereka, ia mendecih kesal melihat Jiraiya bersama mereka.

"Ini diluar dugaanku, sebaiknya kutunggu hingga penyerangan Clan Uchiha." Lalu ia hilang ditelan lubang hitam.

-Skip Time-

Uzu Hi - Tempat Latihan 2:00 PM

"Naruto kita lanjut latihan, OK!" Jiraiya mulai berdiri menuju tempat latihan.

"Yosh!" Naruto berlari mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, Jiraiya memberikan dua buah kunai dengan tiga mata kunai. "Ini adalah kunai Minato, berbeda dari kunai lainnya. Kunai ini telah terpasang segel **Hiraishin**." Jelasnya sembari memperlihatkan segel pada gagang kunai. "Dan aku yakin kau dapat membuat kunai yang sama, dan Minato pernah berharap ia bisa memakai **Hiraishin** tanpa perlu segel, tapi karna jutsu **Teleport** berbeda dengan **Hiraishin,** dia hanya dapat mengembangkannya sedikit. Kuharap kau meneruskan usahanya Naruto." Jelasnya, lalu ia memberikan kunai tersebut.

Naruto yang menerimanya sangat senang juga sedih bersamaan, ia senang karena Ayahnya mempercayakan impiannya padanya, dan sedih karena Ayahnya meninggal sebelum melihat ia tumbuh sebesar ini dan menyempurnakan **Teleport**.

'Aku akan membuatmu bangga Tou-chan.' Dengan erat ia menggenggam kunainya.

"Nah, sekarang inti dari **Hiraishin** adalah pemusatan chakra dan konsentrasi chakra yang besar. Kau harus dapat meningkatkan konsentrasi chakramu Naruto, juga mendalami lagi seni **Fuuinjutsu**." Jelasnya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan. "Ini adalah **Scroll Jutsu : Hiraishin no Jutsu **dan** Scroll Jutsu : Teleport**, walau jutsu **Teleport** belum sempurna tapi itu adalah prototypenya."

Naruto kemudian memasukkan kedua scroll tersebut kedalam kertas segel Scroll Banknya. Ia mulai berlatih, dari mulai memotong sebuah jutsu api dengan jutsu anginnya. -Gila Jiraiya masa Angin Vs Api?-

"Naruto bersiaplah." Jiraiya memperingati, ia mulai merangkai handseal.

"Yosh! Aku siap kapanpun -ttebayo." Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakra pada tangannya, mulai terlihat chakra biru mengelilingi tangan kanan Naruto.** 'Wind Release : Azure Sword'** mulai terlihat sebuah pedang terbentuk dari tangan kanan Naruto. 'Pusatkan tekanan pada tepi pedang dan badan pedang, **Wind Release : Zero Air'** Terlihat pedang angin tersebut menjadi lebih pekat dengan sisi luar yang menepis angin dan mata pedang yang bagai menebas angin.

**"Space Art : Worm Sword"** Serunya.

"Wah, kau ternyata sudah berkembang Naruto. Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, kau sudah mulai menguasai jutsu-jutsu kombinasi angin yang mematikan." Jiraiya merasa puas. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Tapi coba belah ini **Combination Technique : Raging Phoenix." **Phoenix dengan bulu api yang terkesan liar yang akan membakar apapun dihadapannya menerjang kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengarahkan mata pedangnya kearah Phoenix tersebut, saat pedangnya akan menyentuh Phoenix mulai terlihat irisan tipis yang membelah tubuh burung itu. Tapi karena jutsu itu terlalu besar maka tak sepenuhnya terbelah, Naruto yang menyadari bahaya itu bergumam. **"Combination Technique : Dark Core Sword"** Mulai terbentuk Orb elemen angin di punggung kanan Naruto dan merubah pedang ditangannya menjadi seperti dikelilingi lubang hitam. Jutsu Jiraiya terbelah melewati sisi kiri-kanan Naruto dan menebas angin, membuat ruang hampa udara disekitar tebasannya.

"Wah kau hebat tapi nama jutsu kreasimu terlalu seram." Jiraiya sebenarnya lebih takut dengan bentuk pedangnya yang seperti itu. -Yang penasaran bentuk pedangnya nanti saya kirim nanti minggu depan-

"Hehe, aku juga sebenarnya ngeri sama bentuk jutsu ini." Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan tangan kiri. Sambil melihat bentuk pedangnya yang mulai mengecil dan perlahan menghilang.

*Duaghrg* Jiraiya jatuh. 'Baru kali ini ada yang takut sama jurusnya sendiri.' Batinnya _Sweatdroop_. –Padahal kamu juga takut-. -Jiraiya : Kan gua bukan yang empunya-

"Tapi bagus tingkat konsentrasi chakramu berkembang pesat, dilihat dari jurusmu itu Naruto. Bagaimana jika latihan push-up" Jiraiya kembali bangkit.

"Ok!" Jawab Naruto semangat.

Setelah itu ia berlatih push-up dengan tubuh terangkat keatas dan menopangnya hanya dengan satu jari yang dialiri chakra tipis seperti jarum.

*Duagh* Dia terjatuh, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Dan tiga clonenya pun mulai berjatuhan hingga semua hilang karena konsentrasi Naruto buyar.

"Jiraiya-sensei, latihan apa ini?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Hei, hei. Itu untuk melatih konsentrasi chakramu, apa kau tidak tau bila semakin kuat jutsu maka tingkat konsentrasi chakra semakin besar juga masih banyak aspek lain yang membuat jutsu semakin berbahaya." Jelasnya.

"Maksud sensei?" Tanyanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti ini." Jiraiya mulai berkonsentrasi, sesaat kemudian ia melakukan handseal.

**"Wind Release : Air Ball"** Ia mengeluarkan bola angin dari mulutnya, jutsu dasar D-Rank.

Naruto terpana saat bola angin itu membelah air menjadi dua, dan menahan belahan itu selama tiga detik sedangkan bola itu menghantam tebing hingga menjadi gua yang cukup besar.

"Nah itu adalah jutsu biasa yang akan menjadi luar biasa bila sipemakai memiliki konsentrasi chakra yang tinggi." Jelasnya lagi, ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang kaget.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Yosh! Aku pasti lebih hebat lagi -ttebayo." Kembali ia berlatih.

-Skip Time-

Uzu Hi - Tebing latihan 4:50 PM

Kushina terpana melihat pemandangan puluhan Naruto yang sedang melakukan latihannya, ada yang push-up dengan mengangkat tubuhnya hanya dengan jari telunjuk yang dialiri chakra berbentuk jarum yang menopang tubuhnya, ada yang menahan air yang berada disekitarnya hingga seperti bentuk kubah di sungai, dan ada yang membelah air terjun.

"Jiraiya-sama, apakah latihannya tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Kau akan lebih khawatir bila Naruto berlatih seperti Minato dulu." Jiraiya terkekeh.

"Terserahlah, asal jangan paksakan Naruto." Kushina mendesah, ia lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Istirahat dulu Naru-chan, sudah sore!" Panggilnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menghilangkan clonenya dan menghampirinya.

"Khaa-chan, *hosh-hosh* mah-sak a-*hosh*apah?" Tanya Naruto terengah.

"Ramen juga masakan lain kesukaan Naru." Jawabnya sambil mengelap keringat Naruto.

-Skip Time-

Uzu Hi - Kediaman Uzumaki

Di suatu tempat

"Penyerangan telah dilakukan dan semua penjaga disini telah dilumpuhkan, tapi si tua bangka itu masih disini juga. Cih!" Pria bertopeng mengutuk keadaannya dan memasuki wilayah Uzu Hi. "Anggota lain sedang mempersiapkan tempat penyegelan, terpaksa aku harus cepat menyerang mereka sendiri. Sungguh diluar rencana." Ia tidak mengira rencananya gagal.

Dikediaman Uzumaki

Jiraiya merasakan sebuah genjutsu mengelilingi Uzu Hi.

"Kushina, apa kau merasakannya?" Tanyanya.

"Ia aku merasakannya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang special, ini genjutsu S-Rank." Jiraiya mulai waspada. "Cepat bersembunyilah, bawa Naruto." Ia mulai merasakan chakra yang besar datang kearah tempat mereka.

"Oh, oh. Ternyata Jiraiya sang Sannin dan Kushina sang Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Sungguh orang-orang hebat yang kutemui." Muncul seorang pria bertopeng spiral.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Kalian tak perlu tau, karena kalian akan mati. **Fire Release : Earth Core**" Pria itu melempar bola kecil kearah mereka.

"KUSHINA BAWA NARUTO, CEPAT TEMUKAN DIA. **FIRE RELEASE : FIRE DRAGON SPEAR" **Kushina segera mencari Naruto.

Naga api sebesar rumah itu menerjang orb itu. *Dhuarhrh* Ledakan besar terjadi, sehingga Naruto yang melihat Ibunya lari. Panik.

"Apa yang terjadi Kaa-chan?" Tanyanya panik.

Bukannya menjawab Kushina malah menarik Naruto, Naruto yang kaget hanya mengikutinya berlari keluar rumah.

Diluar

*Bruagh-Bruakgh*

Jiraiya terlempar keluar. "Argh, sial dia kuat sekali." Ia sungguh tidak mengira, musuhnya sekuat itu. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan mengumpulkan energi alam dan mulai memasuki **Sage** **Modenya**. Lalu ia menggigit ibu jarinya.

**"Kuchiyose** **no Jutsu"** *Poof* Seekor katak raksasa muncul.

"Wow, sungguh aku tersanjung melihatmu dalam mode **Sage**, tapi aku ingin mengejar mereka." Pria bertopeng itu ditelan lubang hitam.

**"Hei, mengapa kau memanggilku?"** Tanya katak itu bingung, karena musuhnya pergi.

"Oh sial, Gamabunta nanti saja aku jelaskan. Sekarang cepat kejar mereka." Jiraiya naik ke atas Gamabunta, tanpa menunggu lagi katak itu melompat.

Kushina berlari menjauhi tempat Jiraiya bertarung, tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat pria bertopeng itu berada didepannya.

"Hai, mau kemana kalian? Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Naruto, cepat mundur." Naruto yang mendengar perintah Ibunya segera melangkah mundur.

"Pengganggu harus MA-TI!" Serunya dengan nada sinis, sekejap kemudian api hitam keluar dari matanya. Kushina segera menghindari itu, dan *Bruaagh-Krsasrak* seekor katak raksasa menyerang pria itu.

"Kushina kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Jiraiya yang turun dari punggung katak besar itu.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Kushina segera melihat Naruto.

"Sial, dia kuat sekali. Kushina kita harus melawannya."

"Kaa-chan, aku akan ikut." Tambah Naruto.

"Jangan kau tidak boleh!" Kushina melarang Naruto, ia sungguh takut bila terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Kaa-chan, percaya sama Naru-kan. Buat apa Naru berlatih selama ini?" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan. Kushina hanya mampu mengangguk, dalam hatinya ia tetap cemas.

*Dhuaaargh*** "Hai, kalian apa sudah selesai? Disini aku kesulitan**." Terlihat Gamabunta yang terjatuh, ia mencoba bangkit. Jiraiya yang melihatnya segera membantunya.

"Jii-san, Kaa-chan kita serang bersama-sama." Seru Naruto, Jiraiya dan Kushina mengangguk. "Jii-san, bila Kaa-chan mengurungnya lakukan kombinasi terhebatmu dengan Gamabunta. Aku akan membuat pembukaan."

Mereka mulai melakukan strategi yang diberikan Naruto, Jiraiyapun penasaran dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Kita lakukan Gamabunta." Gamabunta yang mendengarnya bersiap.

**'Toad Style : Oil Bullet / Fire Release : Flame Bomb.'** Batin mereka bersamaan. **"Combination Technique : Toad Oil Flame Bullet"**

Melihat api besar itu dia hanya diam. **'Earth Release : Nine Gate'** *Drhuargh* Tapi serangan tersebut ditahan oleh tembok besar yang melindunginya.

**"Earth Release : Nine Dragon."** Tembok dengan ukiran sembilan naga hancur, digantikan sembilan naga bumi yang siap menyerang.

"Kau lupa denganku. **Wind Release : Great Typoon"** Angin puyuh besar menyapu kesembilan naga itu. Namun dua diantaranya masih mendekat. "Ck, kuat." Naruto menghindar.

**"Dual Rasengan"** Jiraiya menghantam kedua naga itu dan hancur seketika. "Lain kali jangan gegabah." Jiraiya mengingatkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Huh, dasar keras kepala." Pria bertopeng itu mulai merangkai handseal.

**"Sealing Technique : Gate of Disolate"** Kushina yang telah mempersiapkan jebakannya mulai beraksi. "Naruto, Jraiya, cepat lakukan."

Melihat empat menara yang mengelilinginya, pria misterius itu mencoba kabur. Tapi ternyata rantai dari keempat menara itu menahannya. "Ck? Sial!"

"Baiklah, kita lihat hasil latihanmu Naruto." Jiraiya mulai melakukan serangan combinasinya. **'Fire Release : Flametrower'** Gamabunta siap dengan racunnya. **'Toad Style : Toxic Breath'.**

**"Combination Technique : Dragon Breath."** Seru Jiraiya.

Naruto yang melihatnya mulai merangkai handseal. **"Wind Release : Zero Air" **Nafas api beracun itu mulai berputar, membentuk bola merah kehijauan dan menjadi padat.

**"Combination Technique : Zero Press"** Teriak Naruto. Maka semakin cepatlah bola itu berputar dan semakin padat. Bola itu ditekan keukuran terkecilnya, lalu melesat menuju kekkai itu. Dan *Poof* bola itu hilang tak berbekas.

Melihat itu pria bertopeng tersenyum dalam topengnya. "Hanya itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto. Lalu ia menjentikan jarinya. *Fyuust-Duarhg* Ledakan berskala kecil namun tepat sasaran, seketika itu tubuh pria itu tertelan ledakan mematikan itu.

*Hah-Hah-Hosh* Naruto terengah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra, setelah cahaya itu hilang mereka tersenyum karena sosok pria itu hilang tanpa bekas.

"Yes! Kita berhasil." Naruto memukul angin.

"Kau hebat Naruto, sungguh aku tak menyangka strategimu berhasil." Jiraiya takjub, Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kaa-chan bangga, Naruto." Kushina mencium kening Naruto.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan kelebihan **Zero Air**, walau tak dapat menjadi serangan tapi jutsu itu dapat membuat beberapa jutsu yang memerlukan udara menjadi terperangkap ruang kedap udara lalu pecah. Sungguh berguna bila dalam penyerangan tersembunyi." Jelasnya tentang jutsu kreasinya.

Saat mereka hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

"AHK!?" Teriak Kushina, ternyata ia telah tertusuk kunai dijantungnya.

"KAA-CHAAAN?! / KUSHINAA!" Teriak Naruto dan Jiraiya bersama, mereka melihat pria bertopeng yang telah hancur tubuhnya itu mulai menghilang.

"Aku akan kembali. HAHAHA, INI MENARIK." Ia tertawa sebelum ditelan lubang hitam. Jiraiya terkaget karena musuhnya masih hidup walau lukanya parah.

"Kaa-chan kau harus bertahan!" Naruto mencoba menahan lukanya.

"Naruto cepat naik aku akan mengangkat Ibumu dan kita bawa kedesa!" Jiraiya membawa Kushina _a la _bridal dan menaiki Gamabunta diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Kaa-chan *hiks* bertahanlah *hiks*" Naruto sungguh tidak menyangka pria misterius itu masih hidup, walau tubuhnya telah hancur.

"Ja-ngan me-nangis Na-ruh-chan." Lirih Kushina, ia tahu ajalnya sudah dekat. Kushina mengambil sebuah kalung dengan rantai berbentuk angka sembilan -Kaya lambang dileher Naruto **Sage** **Mode**-. "Ini *uhuk* ad-dalah hadia-ah dari *uhuk-uhuk* ib-bu." Naruto menerima kalung itu dan memakainya, tangisannya mulai pecah.

"Kushina kumohon bertahanlah, dan berusahalah!" Jiraiya mulai bersuara, walau sangan pelan. Naruto terus berusaha menahan luka Ibunya agar darahnya tidak banyak yang keluar.

Gerbang Desa Konoha telah didepan mata, hanya beberapa kali lompatan Gamabunta, mereka telah sampai. Karena jarak Uzu Hi memang dekat dengan Konoha.

"Kha *hiks* chan *hiks-huks* jangan *hiks* tingga-hal *hiks* Naru *hiks-hiks-huaaa*" Naruto menangis sejadinya, mereka langsung menerobos masuk kedalam Konoha dan langsung menuju R.S Konoha.

"Perawat, kami butuh pertolongan. CEPAT!" Teriak Jiraiya, ia frustasi dengan kejadian ini. Beberapa perawat datang, dan segera membawa Kushina dengan cepat kedalam ruang U.G.D.

"Naru, yang kuat ya." Kushina tersenyum, sebelum ia dibawa beberapa perawat masuk kedalam ruang U.G.D.

"Naruto, kita percayakan pada mereka." Jiraiya berkata lirih, ia lalu memulangkan Gamabunta.

"KAU TAK MENGERTI KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN LUKA PARAH! HUAA, * hiks* HUA." Naruto mulai histeris, ia memukul Jiraiya.

"Memangnya aku tak mengerti, HAH?" Jawab Jiraiya, Naruto menegakkan kepalanya ia melihat Jiraiya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau kira saat Minato meninggal, karena aku tak dapat melindunginya aku tak mengerti? Dan kini Kushina sekarat, juga karena hal yang sama, tak membuatku hancur?" Lirihnya. Naruto memandang kosong kedepan.

'Aku gagal melindungi Kaa-chan, aku tak mau kehilangan Kaa-chan.' Kata itu terus terulang bagaikan rekaman dikepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Pintu U.G.D terbuka, tampak beberapa perawat dan seorang ninja medis keluar. Naruto masih shock, ia tidak dapat berfikir jernih sedangkan Jiraiya langsung mendekati mereka dan mulai berbicara.

* * *

-Naruto P.O.V

Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, sungguh fikiranku kacau. Bagaimana bisa aku ceroboh sampai Kaa-chan terluka, andai nyawaku dapat ditukar maka aku akan menukarkannya dengan keselamatan Kaa-chan. Jii-san mulai mendekatiku, kulihat ia mendesah beberapa kali. Ingin kutanyakan keadaan Kaa-chan tapi mulutku seperti terkunci, aku terus melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dan ia melihatku.

"Kushina ti-tidak tet-tt-ter-tolong." Jdaaar, serasa petir menghantam otakku, aku lemas, mataku berkunang dan *Bruuk* gelap.

Naruto P.O.V End-

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Ahk, semoga fellnya kerasa.

Dan masih ada Typo(s), juga kegaje-an.

Bhie, sungguh jahat ya Kushina dibuat meninggal. Sehingga Naruto jadi anak Yatim-Piatu.

Ma'af kalo masih banyak kesalahan.

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan juga flamenya. Moga bisa jadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

At Last~

ARIGATOU MINNA


	5. PENGUMUMAN : HARAP DIBACA

PENGUMUMAN

* * *

MAAF FIC INI DIBERESIN DULU.

MAU ADA YANG DIGANTI:

1. TENTANG WARNING.

2. TENTANG PAIR.

3. TENTANG GENRE.

4. TYPO(S)

5. DAN PENGETIKAN

* * *

JADI NANTI HARI MINGGU UPDATE.

MAAF KALO DIKIRA UPDATE, TAPI DAPET SARAN DARI TEMEN SAMA ANAK FFN.

KATANYA MENDING DIPERBAIKI AJA.

THANKS KALO BISA MEMAKLUMI SAYA YANG BELUM MENGERTI.


	6. Chapter 5:Hidup, Sahabat, dan Gaya baru

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance**

**Rating : Teen/PG-17**

**Pair : NaruHina N SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(Mungkin), GAJE, **

**SEMI-CANNON/AU (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), GORE(Mungkin), DLL.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK **

* * *

"Kalimat"** Berbicara**

'Kalimat' **Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**_Chapter – 5_**

**Hidup baru, Sahabat baru, Gaya baru**

* * *

-Naruto P.O.V Start

Kurasa kepalaku sangat sakit saat kumencoba membuka mataku, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku berada di ruangan yang sangat gelap, tunggu _Kaa-chan_ dimana? Kumencarinya melangkahkan kakiku yang mulai letih, dan kepalaku semakin terasa pening. Aku berpegangan pada beberapa tiang diruangan yang kini kutemui.

"_Kaa-chan_?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya, kuharap ia mendengarku.

**"_Gaki_, kau tak perlu sedih mereka telah menyegel sebagian chakra mereka bersama segel ini, dan sekarang Ibu dan Ayahmu akan menemuimu." **Suara itu? Kyuubi? Tapi bagaimana? Kumencari sumber suara itu, saat aku melihat dibalik tiang-tiang itu terlihatlah Kyuubi yang sedang menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kumencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. "Tidak, _Kaa-chan_ tak mungkin mati." Aku bergetar, ku tundukkan kepalaku dan mulailah air mataku jatuh.

"Naru-_chan_, _Kaa-chan_ akan selalu ada dihatimu." Itu suara _Kaa-chan_, aku menegakkan kepalaku. Kulihat ia bersama seorang lelaki, tunggu itu.

"_Tou-chan_?" Lirihku tak percaya.

"Ya Naru, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ akan selalu melihatmu dari sana, dan akan selalu ada dihatimu. Jangan menangis, jika kau menangis maka kami ikut bersedih." Mereka memelukku, hatiku kembali tenang.

"_Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_. Apakah aku akan kuat hidup sendiri?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Kau tidak sendirian kami akan selalu disini Naru, juga masih ada Kyuu-_chan_, _Jii-san_, Jiraiya-_sama_, dan teman-temanmu nanti yang akan menjadi kekuatan baru untuk Naru." _Tou-chan_ mengangkatku, dan memeluk tubuhku.

"Jangan lagi menangis Naru." _Kaa-chan_ juga memelukku. Sungguh aku ingin waktu berhenti untuk selamanya.

Naruto P.O.V End-

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

**"Hei, aku jadi terlupakan?" **Mereka yang mendengar suara Kyuubi menengok kearahnya. Terlihat Kyuubi yang terlupakan sementara menguap malas.** "Apa kalian lupa tujuan Naruto kalian panggil, hanya karena reuni keluarga?" **Tanyanya malas.

"Kyuu-_chan_ jangan marah gitu dong, aku bukannya lupa tapi sedikit lupa." Jawab Minato terkekeh, lalu ia mulai melakukan handseal. "Naru, _Tou-san_ akan melepas segel pemisah agar kau dapat berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi dan Kyuu-_chan_ dapat melepas sebagian chakranya keluar dari Naru. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Naru mengerti." Naruto tersenyum.

"Kyuu~, perlihatkan **_Human Form_(HF)**-mu, agar Naru tau." Bujuk Kushina, Kyuubi hanya mendengus malas dan mulai merubah bentuknya.

*Poof*** "Seperti ini?" **Kyuubi menjelma menjadi wanita(?) yang memiliki rambut seperti bulunya, dan tubuhnya tertutup oleh mantel bulunya.

"Baiklah, _Tou-san_ akan membukanya." Minato memegang perut Naruto, dan terlihatlah segel yang sebelumnya lalu ia memutar segel itu seperti kunci. Terbentuklah segel baru dengan lambang Uzumaki ditengahnya. "Selesai." Minato melangkah kearah Kyuubi. "Jagalah Naruto." Bisiknya.

'Baik Minato-_sama_.' Jawabnya melewati telepati.

"Naru-_chan_, _Tou-chan_ juga _Kaa-chan_ akan kembali. Suatu saat nanti kita akan kembali menjengukmu." Kushina mengikuti Minato sambil melambai pada Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu Naru." Kata mereka bersama, lalu mereka mulai menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-chan_." Naruto membalas lambaian tangan mereka. "Kyuubi, kau seorang wanita?" Tanya Naruto.

**"Aku seorang gadis." **Jawabnya ketus**.**

"Kan sama apa bedanya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

**"Haah, aku malas menjelaskannya. Sekarang akan ku beri tahu cara untuk keluar-masuk alam bawah sadarmu, kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan matamu maka kau dapat masuk atau keluar dari alam bawah sadarmu Naruto." **Jelas Kyuubi.** "Dan karena permintaan ibumu, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi kakakmu, kau dapat memanggilku Kyuu-_nee_." **Tambahnya.

"_Ha'i_, _arigatou_ _Nee-chan_." Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuu.

**"Sekarang pergilah, aku akan kembali tidur." **Kyuu melepas pelukan Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

"_Ha'i_." Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya, ia lalu kembali kealam nyata.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia kini berada diruangan yang serba putih dan mencium bau sesuatu yang menyengat hidungnya. 'Mereka menungguku dirumah sakit sampai tertidur ya?' Ia melihat disebelahnya ada Jiraiya dan Hiruzen sedang tertidur, sesaat ia melihat jam dinding yang berada di depannya.

"Masih jam 2, rupanya. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar." Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju keluar ruangan. Saat ia berada diluar gedung, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang.

"Naruto, boleh kita bicara?" Tanya orang itu.

"Itachi-_nii_, kenapa ada disini?" Naruto heran melihat Itachi yang duduk di bangku taman R.S Konoha.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin menitipkan Sasuke, ia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun. Kemarin saat kau diserang pria misterius itu, Clan Uchiha memberontak. Sehingga aku terpaksa membunuh mereka semua." Jelasnya.

"Jadi, _Nii-san_ membunuh keluarga Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, ia sedikit kaget.

"Tidak mungkin aku membunuh keluargaku." Itachi tersenyum pahit.

"Maksudnya?" Naruto kini duduk disebelah Itachi.

"Ayah, dan Ibu dibunuh oleh pemberontak. Aku dan Sasuke bersaudara." Itachi menghela nafas. "Dan aku ingin menyelidiki seseorang, karena aku yakin orang yang menyerangmu sama dengan orang yang memprovokasi Clan Uchiha. Aku telah meminta Hiruzen menyatakan diriku sebagai Missing-Nin karena membantai Clan Uchiha dan melarikan diri." Naruto bingung, Itachi yang melihatnya kembali bicara. "Sasuke aku tanamkan ilusi tentang aku yang melakukan pembantaian dan membunuh Ayah serta Ibu. Karena aku ingin dia tidak membenci Clannya dan membenciku."

"Aku mengerti, tapi bolehkah aku membuatnya tak membencimu?" Tanya Naruto, karena sungguh Itachi tidak pantas untuk dibenci.

"Lakukan yang terbaik Naru, karena kau pasti dapat mengerti perasaan Sasuke." Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto. "Tapi rahasiakanlah soal genjutsu itu." Tambahnya.

"Baik, aku akan mencobanya. Aku berjanji _-ttebayo_." Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi aku belum mengenalnya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha, kau lucu Naru. Baiklah ikut aku." Itachi mencubit pipi Naruto dan mulai melangkah diikuti Naruto.

Meraka berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Setelah Naruto mengenalnya, Itachi menjelaskan semua tentang adiknya. Mereka melewati malam dengan mengobrol setelah selesai Naruto kembali kekamarnya dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan desa.

Esoknya

Desa Konoha - R.S Konoha 10:00 AM

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dan melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Sudah pergi ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?" Ternyata Jiraiya sedang berada di jendela menatap dirinya.

"_Sensei_, aku mau pulang." Naruto bangun dari kasurnya.

"Rumahmu telah hancur, dan Ibumu-"

"Aku tau, dan aku telah sadar bila itu memang takdirku." Jawabnya kikuk, sebenarnya ia belum ingin bicara tentang kematian _Kaa_-_channya_.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku takut bila kau depresi." Jiraiya menghela nafasnya, ia merogoh sakunya. "Ini adalah **Scroll Jutsu : Clan Uzumaki**, ibumu berpesan agar kau mempelajarinya." Lalu ia memberikan gulungan itu.

"_Ha'i_, err.. Tapi aku tinggal dimana?" Naruto bingung.

"_Hokage_ telah memberimu apartemen untuk tempat tinggalmu. Mulai hari ini kau dapat menempatinya." Jiraiya lalu menggendong Naruto _a la_ piggy back, mereka menuju apartemen Naruto.

"_Tadaima_." Seru mereka bersamaan.

"_Okaeri_." Jawab seseorang.

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Hei, aku Kyuu. Apa kau lupa Naru-_chan_?" Jawab Kyuu.

"Eh, Kyuu-_nee_. Kenapa bisa disini?" Naruto kaget bukan main

"Kushina berpesan padaku agar menjagamu, jadi kau akan kuurus dengan baik." Jawabnya, sembari memeluk Naruto.

"Sesak _Nee-chan_." Naruto yang dipeluk merasa sesak, karena ia dihimpit dua buah dada sang Kyuubi.

"Wah, baguslah aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir. _Jaa_~." Jiraiya yang melihat keakuran merekapun pergi.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Kyuu membereskan barang-barang ditempat baru mereka. Setelah mereka membeli beberapa pakaian, dan bahan makanan. Naruto mulai merasa nyaman bersama Kyuu, sepertinya mereka akan akur.

-Skip Time-

Naruto mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa, berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga ia menemukan sebuah danau dan ia melihat seseorang, sepertinya seumuran.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk?" Naruto menyapanya, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping anak itu.

"Pergi!" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hm, kau sedih ya?" Naruto mengacuhkan perintahnya, ia malah kembali bertanya.

"Kubilang PERGI!" Ia malah membentak Naruto, dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya.

"Kau tau? Aku juga sedang sedih, Ibuku baru saja meninggal kemarin. Sedangkan Ayahku telah lama meninggal, kini aku sendirian. Kau kenapa bersedih?" Kembali Naruto mengacuhkan anak itu. Anak itu terkaget bukan karena mendengar cerita Naruto tapi karena ekspresinya, walau orang tuanya telah tiada ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kau bohong, kenapa kau tersenyum." Tanya anak itu, ia mulai menangis.

"Karena aku tau, mereka akan semakin sedih bila melihat kita menangis. Lagipula mereka akan selalu disini melihatku." Jawabnya sembari memegang dadanya, anak itu kemudian berhenti menangis. "Kau tau, bila kita terlalu jatuh dalam kesedihan maka kita akan hancur perlahan." Tambahnya.

"Kau tak tau, _Aniki_lah yang membunuh orang tuaku." Jawabnya datar, ia menggenggam erat celananya.

"Hei, tak mungkin. _Aniki_mu pastilah orang baik, pasti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku berani bertaruh." Naruto berkata serius, ia tahu itu karena memang ia mengetahuinya.

"Kau yakin?" Ia mulai tenang, dan melihat Naruto.

"Pasti, pikirkan saja mana mungkin kakak yang baik membunuh keluarganya." Naruto tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, kau benar. Aku mungkin salah paham, terimakasih." Anak itu mulai tersenyum simpul.

"Itu gunanya teman." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Eh, kita belum saling kenal kan?" Jawabnya kaget.

"Eh, ia benar juga." Naruto kaget dan menggaruk pipinya."Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sasuke, salam kenal." Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto, mereka kembali saling bercerita. Setelah hari mulai gelap mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sasuke, aku pulang ya." Naruto mulai berdiri.

"Sama, aku juga." Saat mereka hendak pergi.

*Poof* Muncullah Kyuu, ia terlihat marah. "Naruto, kemana saja kau?"

"Kyuu-_nee_? E-eh, ini aku baru bertemu Sasuke, kenalkan dia teman baruku." Jawab Naruto kikuk seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu. Hai Sasuke." Kyuu mencubit pipi Sasuke, yang dicubit hanya tersenyum sebal.

"Oh, ia nanti kalau Naru latihan kau ikut ya?" Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan memohon. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa / _Jaa_~, Sasu-_kun_." Jawab mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"_Jaa_~, sampai besok." Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. '_Aniki_, aku akan mencarimu. Naruto terimakasih.' Sasuke kembali pulang kerumahnya.

Esoknya

Desa Konoha - Apartemen NaruKyuu 7:00 AM

"Naru-_chan_, sarapannya telah siap." Kyuu menata makanan dimeja.

"Iah, sebentar _Nee-chan_." Naruto memakai bajunya, lalu ia berjalan kemeja makan -kecil- nya. "Wah, pasti enak." Pujinya saat tiba dimeja makan.

"_Nee-chan_ sudah sering melihat ibumu memasak, cuma menirunya saja." Jawabnya.

"Wah, semoga rasanya seperti masakan _Kaa-chan_." Harap Naruto.

"_Itadakimasu_." Dan mulailah acara makan mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah acara makan selesai

"Kyuu-_nee_, kita latihan yah. Aku mau melatih chakraku lagi, sekalian kita ajak Sasuke." Bujuk Naruto.

"Baiklah kita berlatih di hutan." Kyuu terkekeh melihat Naruto yang bersorak senang.

-Skip Time-

Desa Konoha - Hutan Kematian 10:00 AM

"Hei, apa kau yakin kita kesini." Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan latihan disini." Naruto terus berjalan.

"Tapi ini Hutan kematian, _Dobe_." Sasuke menarik Naruto.

"Apa katamu _Teme_?" Muncul perempatan didahi Naruto, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil idiot.

"Ini Hutan kematian, _Dobe_." Jawabnya datar.

"Ahk, _Teme_! Sudah ikut aku!" Naruto mulai menarik tangan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia bertemu dengan Kyuu yang sedang memasang _Kekkai_. Mereka mendekatinya.

"Nah, Naruto buat clone dan latih Sasuke. Lalu Naru latihan sama _Nee-chan_." Setelah mendengar perintah Kyuu, Naruto membuat satu clone. *Poof* Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpana, setelah itu Naruto pergi bersama Kyuu.

"Kau bisa membuat bunshin?" Sasuke mulai bicara setelah ia sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Yah, begitulah. Sekarang kita latihan." Jawab clone itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, ia sungguh tidak menyangka Naruto sangat hebat. Dan mulailah latihan mereka.

Dilain tempat

"Sekarang pegang ini, lalu pusatkan chakra pada kertas itu!" Kyuu memberikan Kertas Chakra.

"Baik." Setelah memusatkan chakranya kertas itu terpotong, sebagian basah, dan mulai terbakar.

"Hem, Naru punya elemen dasar angin, dan elemen sampingan air, ditambah elemen dasar _Nee-chan_ api." Terangnya. "Jadi, sekarang Naru melatih elemen air." Tambahnya.

"Oh, baiklah." Naruto tersenyum, dan mereka menuju sungai.

"Sekarang coba berdiri ditengah sungai, lalu buat sekitar sungai bergelombang. Bila perlu buat 30 shadow clone." Kyuu lalu duduk disisi sungai.

Naruto mulai membuat clone, dan melakukannya. Setelah beberapa jam, air sungai mulai beriak-riak kecil. "Aku cape, kita istirahat. Naru takut bunshin Naru ditempat Sasuke hilang." Naruto terlihat kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah, _Nee-chan_ bawa _bento_." Naruto yang mendengarnya segera menghilangkan clonenya lalu menuju Kyuu, merekapun mulai makan. Setelah istirahat, Naruto kembali berlatih. Ia kembali membuat clone dan menuju tempatnya tadi.

-Skip Time-

Seminggu kemudian

Hutan Kematian 3:00 PM

Air sungai terlihat seperti ombak laut yang terkena badai, kita lihat siapa pelakunya.

"Yosh! Naru berhasil." Naruto melompat riang. Ia sudah berlatih seperti itu selama seminggu ini, membuat ombak, melatih keseimbangan diantara ombak, sampai kini ia berhasil.

"Bagus, sekarang buat air ini panas Nee-chan mau berendam." Kyuu mulai membuka pakaiannya. Naruto yang belum mengerti hanya mengira itu hal biasa.

"Huh, _Nee-chan_ enak dong. Naru juga mau." Lalu Naruto ikut melepas pakaiannya, ia mulai merendam tubuhnya didalam air dan berkonsentrasi untuk memanaskannya. Kyuu mulai merendam dirinya. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto terlihat lelah. "Sudah ah." Naruto keluar dari dalam sungai.

"Naru, sparing sama Sasuke aja. Sekalian lihat perkembangan Sasuke!" Kyuu keluar sungai dan memakai pakaiannya. Lalu mereka ketempat Sasuke, sesampainya disana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang melatih Jutsu Katonnya.

"_Teme_, kita sparing." Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

Mereka mulai bertarung. Naruto memegang kunainya dan menghantam Sasuke, Sasuke menahan serangan itu dengan kunainya.

-Skip Time-

Enam tahun kemudian

*Traang* Naruto mundur. **"Wind Release : Pressure Shoot."** Bola angin itu menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat bola itu mendekat, melakukan handseal. **"Fire Release : Great Fireball."** *Bwhoosh* Kedua bola itu saling menghantam membentuk api yang besar.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, **Wind Release : Zero Air."** Api itu berputar cepat dan mengecil seukuran orb. **"Wind Release : Zero Press."** Orb itu kembali menuju Sasuke.

"Ma'af, aku belum mau mati." Sasuke yang melihat jurus itu menghindar. *Blhaarghg* Pohon-pohon hancur dan terbakar.

"_Dobe_ apa yang kau lakukan, jika ingin bertarung penuh tunggu aku menyempurnakan Sharingan." Sasuke berkata sambil mengaktifkan Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe. "Minggu depan bantu aku lagi!" Tambahnya.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto datar. Karena mereka selalu bersama sifat keduanya menjadi tercampur sehingga mereka -hampir- sangat mirip.

**"Water Release : Rainfall"** Mulai terbentuk awan-awan kecil yang menurunkan hujan.

Setelah membereskan tempat latihan mereka, merekapun pulang diperjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan merencanakan latihan mereka selanjutnya.

Esoknya

Desa Konoha - Ruan Hokage 7:00 AM

Naruto memenuhi panggilan _Hokage_. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Sasuke dan seorang shinobi.

"Ada apa _Jii-san_ memanggil ku?" Tanyanya.

"Naruto, mulai besok kau masuk Akademi bersama Sasuke. Semuanya telah diurus, dan Umino Iruka adalah gurumu." Hiruzen langsung menjelaskan setelah melihat Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto." Iruka menyapanya.

"_Ha'i_, tapi kita butuh pakaian _Jii-san_. Benarkan Sasuke." Naruto melirik Sasuke, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Dasar kau ini, baiklah ini ambil." Hiruzen memberikan 5.000Ryo -kurang gak ya?- pada Naruto. "Gunakan untuk membeli pakaian, dan besok ingat Naru kau mulai Akademi. Aku ingin agar kau berjuang dari bawah seperti Minato dulu." Jelasnya.

"_Ha'i_, aku pasti ingat. _Jaa_~ _Jii-chan_." Jawab Naruto sembari menarik Sasuke.

Mereka menuju Apartemen Naruto, setelah menjelaskan pada Kyuu tentang Akademi dan uang belanja, mereka menuju pusat belanja. Sesampainya disana mereka mulai berburu pakaian. Hingga hampir semua toko tutup, setelah perburuan pakaian mereka selesai, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Apartemen Naruto 7:30 PM

"_Tadaima_." Seru Naruto dan Kyuu. Mereka mulai membereskan belanjaan mereka.

"Kyuu-_nee_ aku mandi dulu." Ucap Naruto pada Kyuu yang masih menggonta-ganti bajunya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dan mulai menyalakan shower.

"Naru, mana dia? Mungkin mandi.. Aku juga ah, sudah lama juga tak mandi bersama." Kyuu mulai menuju kamar mandi dan melepas pakaiannya.

*Kriet* "Naru, mandi bareng yah." Naruto kaget melihat Kyuu, ia memang biasa mandi bersama tapi beberapa Minggu ini Naruto sungguh malu. 'Uh, lucunya Naru-_chan'_ Batin Kyuu, ia memang selalu menganggap Naruto imut saat seperti itu.

"Ne-_nee_-_chan_, aku malu." Jawab Naruto sambil menutup daerah selangkangannya.

"_Nee_, tak apa Naru." Kyuu memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto yang merasakan dada Kyuu mulai merasa risih.

"Baiklah, asal _Nee-chan_ menggosok punggungku." Naruto memberikan sabunnya.

"Baiklah, _Nee-chan_ setuju." Jawab Kyuu, dan mulai menggosok punggung Naruto. Setelah itu mereka mandi bersama.

Esoknya

Akademi Konoha 8:30 AM

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, masuk Naruto, Sasuke." Iruka memanggil mereka.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Uzumaki Naruto 12th - Memakai vest hitam dengan kerah sedikit panjang keatas -kerahnya mirip Akatsuki- tanpa lengan, dalamnya memakai kaos berwarna seperti Kyuubi dan kalung dari ibunya. Celana ninja hitam sedikit ketat dengan corak api di ujung, sepatu ninja merah gelap, rambut mirip Yondaime tapi lebih panjang di bagian belakang.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke hanya memberi senyum sesaat. -Gak keliatan lagi senyumnya-

Uchiha Sasuke 12th - Baju seperti animenya waktu Akademi tapi V-necknya lebih besar, pake sarung tangan hitam, celana ninja hitam dengan corak petir di setiap sisi kanan-kirinya, rambutnya seperti animenya bedanya ujung belakangnya -bukan yang mirip ayam- lebih panjang seleher

"Naru-_kun_ keren."

"Sasu-_kun_ cool abis."

"Kyaaaaa.."

"Kyaa, keren.."

"DAN LAIN-LAIN" Sorak para perempuan.

"DIAM! Baiklah kalian cari bangku yang kosong." Kelas kembali sepi, Iruka menyuruh mereka duduk.

Naruto duduk dibelakang Hinata, disamping Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sasuke duduk diantara Ino, Sakura, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka mulai saling berkenalan satu sama lain -kecuali Hinata-. Pelajaranpun dimulai, Naruto melihat kedepan dan merasa bosan karena telah mengerti semua mulai tidur, sedangkan Sasuke telah lama tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian dapat berlatih melempar kunai." Iruka membawa mereka ketempat latihan melempar, dan menyuruh mereka melempar kunai-kunai mereka. Setelah beberapa murid kini saatnya Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua terkagum melihat mereka berdua mendapat nilai sempurna.

Setelah latihan itu mereka istirahat, Naruto dan Sasuke menuju belakang sekolah yang ternyata adalah sebuah latar yang sepi.

"Perfect!" Seru mereka berdua, mereka bosan mendengar suara cempreng para gadis.

Setelah mereka memakan bekal masing-masing, mereka berjalan kembali kekelas tapi Naruto menabrak seseorang dan tak sengaja menciumnya. "Eh?" Gadis itu berseru, Naruto yang sadarpun bangun.

"Ma'af" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri. "Err.. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, na-namaku Hi-na-ta." Jawabnya gugup, sambil memainkan jarinya.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V Start

'Dia keren sekali, eh apa yang kufikirkan.' Aku melihat dua bola matanya, biru secerah langit.

"Hinata? Halo~?" Ia mengagetkanku, aku menunduk malu. "Aku Naruto, salam kenal." Apa dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku gugup dan menjabat tangannya. 'Oh, tidak. Pasti wajahku memerah.

"Na-naru-to-_kun_, se-senang ber-ke-kenal-an de-nganmu." Kenapa aku gugup sekali, oke aku memang pemalu, tapi tak separah ini.

Hinata P.O.V End

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Naruto yang sadar akan keadaan Hinata terkekeh. "Kau lucu, dan manis." Ucapnya.

"Hei, sampai kapan kita disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh, benar. Hinata-_chan_ kau tak masuk kelas?" Naruto menanyakan Hinata.

Muka Hinata semakin merah. 'Hinata-_chan_? Kyaa, ia memakaikan -_chan_ dinamaku.' Batin Hinata. "Eh, ia a-aku mau ma-masuk." Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau suka ya?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Mungkin, dia lucu dengan rona merah itu." Jawab Naruto.

Merekapun melangkah menuju kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas, Sasuke bosan mendengar ocehan Ino dan Sakura yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Setelah pelajaran selesai, Naruto mulai berjalan keluar kelas, tapi ia dikagetkan oleh beberapa murid perempuan yang mengajaknya kencan. Tapi ia tertarik pada Hinata yang diam dan keluar kelas Narutopun mengacuhkan mereka dan mengejar Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai merencanakan sesuatu agar Ino dan Sakura diam.

-Skip Time-

Sasuke kini mulai merasa risih dengan Ino dan Sakura yang mengikutinya menuju taman.

"Mengapa mengikutiku." Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Jawab Sakura.

"Hey, _Forehead_ dia itu milikku." Ino mengejek Sakura, dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, _Pig_?" Dan mulailah pertengkaran antara mereka.

'Mereka gila.' Sasuke Sweatdroop. "Hei, apa kalian akan tetap mengejarku?" Saat mereka melihat mata Sasuke, ia melakukan ilusi. "Bila aku seperti ini?" Ino dan Sakura kaget melihat muka Sasuke yang sangat -SANGAT- jelek.

"Huek, aku kira kau tampan." Ino langsung pergi, ia merutuki dirinya yang mengejar Sasuke.

"A-aku, a-ku-" Sakura terbata, ia bahkan tak tahu harus berkata apa. 'Hei, seharusnya kau kagum. Ia berani memperlihatkan sosok aslinya yang begitu.. Kau taulah' Inner Sakuranya berkata. 'Kau benar, tak pantas aku meledeknya.' Sakura setuju.

"Aku apa?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau lakukan itu. Menutupi wajahmu, walau kau jelek seharusnya kau tak usah melakukan itu." Tanya Sakura, ia merasa takut bila perkataannya menyinggung Sasuke.

'Menarik.' Batin Sasuke. "Aku hanya tak mau semua orang menjauhiku, dan aku ingin punya teman." Jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu kita teman." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

'_De ja vu_, eh?' Sasuke tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan Sakura. "Baiklah kita teman." Ilusi itupun hilang. "Seharusnya kau lari seperti semua perempuan lain." Tambahnya.

Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke kembali mulai bingung. "Kenapa?" Lirihnya.

"Karena, aku bosan mendengar suara cempreng kalian." Jawabnya datar.

"Bukannya kau ingin teman, karena itukan kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?" Tanya Sakura, ia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, tadi hanya ilusi. Kau lupa aku seorang Uchiha?" Sasuke tersenyum(?) dan pergi. 'Dia menarik.' Ia pun menghilang.

1

2

3

.

"APA.. Jadi ta-tadi hanya ilusi. Sasuke kau jahat." Sakura mendengus kesal. 'Tapi, kini kita tau mengapa ia melakukannya. Tetap berjuang Sakura, raih hatinya.' Innernya berkata. "Benar juga kau inner, aku tak akan seperti tadi." Sakura tersenyum.

Ditempat lain

"Hinata." Naruto mengejar sosok Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Na-naruto-_kun_?" Wajahnya memerah.

"Kita pulang bareng yah." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan ketika itu Hinata pingsan.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget, dan memeluknya. "Hinata, hei. Kenapa kau?" Naruto mencoba membangunkannya, saat Hinata bangun rona merah kembali menghias pipinya.

"Kyaa!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan kembali pingsan.

"Merepotkan, apa aku keterlaluan ya. Tak apalah, kubawa saja kerumahnya." Naruto terkekeh, mulai ia menggendong Hinata _a la_ bridal.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

All ada yang punya software spell checker?

Wordnya rusak nieh, jadi susah beresin Chapienya.

Update sekarang, beso mau sibuk dulu.

Dan kalau masih ada kegajean, Typo(s), dll. Mohon ma'af.

WARNING SEMI-CANNON masuk gak sama cerita? Butuh pendapat, belum tau arti-arti FanFiction.

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan juga flamenya. Moga bisa jadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

At last~

**ARIGATOU MINNA**


	7. Chapter 6 : Rockie of The Year

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance**

**Rating : Teen/PG-17**

**Pair : NaruHina N SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(Mungkin), GAJE, **

**SEMI-CANNON/AU (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), GORE(Mungkin), DLL.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK **

* * *

"Kalimat" **Berbicara**

'Kalimat' **Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**_Gomen_, kalo kemarin ga ada balasan Review. Bhie lupa *Pundung*, jadi sekarang Review Chapie 5. Maaf yang kelewat yah, _Gomenasai_. Terus Rabu, Bhie kecelakaan, jadi niat update hari Kamis males banget. **

**Bhie mungkin juga bakal ngaret beberapa minggu. _Gomen_ ya, keadaan Bhie gak terlalu baik. Bhie minta do'a kawan-kawan, do'ain Bhie dapet jalan keluar dari masalah Bhie. Ma'af kalo jadi curhat.**

**Dan bagi yang mau kirim saran sama kritik PM ja, semoga bisa jadi referensi Chapie nanti.**

**_Arigataou_ yang udah ngertiin Bhie. ^.^**

* * *

**REVIEW PAGE**

* * *

**For Chaphie 5:**

**-Guest (1) : **Hihi, tersanjung aku.

-**Guest** **(2)** : Hu'um, coba kalo Bhie, huaaaaa… *Dikejar Mantan*

**-Guest** **(3)** : Jangan sampe telat kk nunggunya. Hihi…

**-Soputam** : Wah, semoga bisa suka ya, jadi terharu. ^.^

**-Guest** **(4)** : Kan ceritanya Naru ma Suke masih unyu. *Cubit-cubit*

**-NaruHina** **AKU** : Pasti kk, tunggu terus ya. *Senyum*

**-Namikaze** **Kevin** : Masa? *Nangis*

**-Nitya-chan** : Makasih kk, tunggu terus ya lanjutannya.

**-Fizan Darwis** : Makasih kk, tapi terlalu ngaco kalo jadi Badass. Jutsu seh emang g bisa aku bahasa jepangnya, jadi terpaksa bahasa inggris. *Pundung*

**-Guest (5)** : Silahkan baca kk, and terus tunggu lanjutannya ya.

**-Musashi** : Masih ada kok haremnya, tapi ya kaya tadi kk bilang.

* * *

**-Chapter Sebelumnya-**

* * *

"Kalau begitu kita teman." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

_'De ja vu_, eh?' Sasuke tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan Sakura. "Baiklah kita teman." Ilusi itupun hilang. "Seharusnya kau lari seperti semua perempuan lain." Tambahnya.

Sakura yang melihat wajah Sasuke kembali mulai bingung. "Kenapa?" Lirihnya.

"Karena, aku bosan mendengar suara cempreng kalian." Jawabnya datar.

"Bukannya kau ingin teman, karena itukan kau menyembunyikan wajahmu?" Tanya Sakura, ia tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh, tadi hanya ilusi. Kau lupa aku seorang Uchiha?" Sasuke tersenyum(?) dan pergi. 'Dia menarik.' Ia pun menghilang.

1

2

3

.

"APA?"

Ditempat lain

"Hinata." Naruto mengejar sosok Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Na-naruto-_kun_?" Wajahnya memerah.

"Kita pulang bareng yah." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan ketika itu Hinata pingsan.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget, dan memeluknya. "Hinata, hei. Kenapa kau?" Naruto mencoba membangunkannya, saat Hinata bangun rona merah kembali menghias pipinya.

"Kyaa!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan kembali pingsan.

"Merepotkan." Naruto terkekeh. 'Tapi aku rela.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

**_Chapter - 6_**

**Rockie of The Year**

* * *

Setelah bertanya, dan mencari alamat Komplek Hyuuga, sampailah ia didepan Mansion Hyuuga. Naruto mengetuk pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata didepan pintu Mansion.

*Kriet* Saat seseorang membuka pintu ia terkejut.

"Hinata-_sama_?" Lelaki itu membawanya masuk.

"Hm, aman." Narutopun melakukan **Hiraishin** pulang.

-Skip Time-

Enam hari kemudian

Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki tempat rahasia keluarga Uchiha. Mereka mengetahui itu, setahun yang lalu. Sasuke bercerita, bahwa ia memimpikan tempat dimana formula kekuatan **Sharingan** disembunyikan.

* * *

_-Flashback Start_

Setahun yang lalu

Setelah mereka berlatih, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke danau tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ada apa _Teme_?" Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon.

"Aku mendapat mimpi, letak formula **Sharingan **disembunyikan." Jawab Sasuke, ia memasang pose seriusnya, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dimana itu? Aku akan membantumu." Naruto bangun dan menatap intens Sasuke.

"Kuil Naka-" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya. "-disana ada tempat rahasia pertemuan Clan Uchiha. Batu dengan lambang **Sharingan**, itulah pintu masuknya." Sasuke berdiri, dan menatap bulan purnama. "Apakah _Aniki_ yang memberitahuku?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hn, sepertinya begitu." Narutopun berdiri, dan berjalan pergi.

-Skip Time-

Desa Konoha - Kuil Naka 10:30 AM

Setelah beberapa hari mencari Kuil Naka, akhirnya mereka, menemukannya. Lalu, mereka kembali mencari batu berlambang **Sharingan**.

"Sasuke, aku menemukannya. Cepat!" Naruto berseru. Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun langsung menghampirinya. "Uh, sepertinya akan sulit. Ini memakai segel." Tambahnya.

"Mungkin, aku harus mendapat tiga tomoe, dan rahasianya akan terpecah." Sasuke melangkah pergi. "Seperti dalam mimpi, tiga titik akan membuka pintu. Itu katanya."

"Siapa _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto yang mengekor.

"Aku tak tahu, ia tertutup oleh cahaya dari bulan merah." Lalu merekapun meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Flashback End-_

* * *

"Waktunya telah tiba." Sasuke berdiri didepan batu berlambang **Sharingan**. Lalu ia mengaktifkan **Sharingan**nya dan melakukan sesuatu, setelah beberapa saat, terbukalah batu itu. "Naruto, jaga tempat ini dengan kekkai!" Naruto lalu membuat kekkai.

**"Dome of Shadow" **Naruto mengira-ngira luasnya, setelah yakin. **"KAI!" **Terbentuklah barrier itu. Kekkai yang menutup pengelihatan normal, lalu Naruto menambahkan sensor seal. **"Hawk Eye, KAI!" **Lalu ia masuk kedalam ruang pertemuan rahasia Uchiha. Sasuke berdiri didepan batu, diatas batu itu terdapat banyak scroll. Naruto mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ternyata untuk membangunkan **Mangekyo**, aku harus mengalami trauma berat." Sasuke menyimpulkan, dan kembali membaca.

'AHA! Aku tahu sekarang, mengapa Itachi-_nii_ memasukkan ilusi itu dulu pada Sasuke.' Naruto membatin. "Sasuke, berarti kau telah membangunkan **Mangekyo**, kau hanya perlu latihan lagi." Naruto menjelaskan, Sasuke sedikit kaget, namun segera kembali membaca.

"Yah, ini dia! Dikatakan bahwa setelah mengalami trauma, dan rasa kehilangan. Pengguna harus memendam dendam yang dalam, maka kutukan **Sosanoo** akan bangkit dan membangunkan **EMS**." Sasuke membaca, dan mencermati isinya.

"Kau harus mendendam? Apakah kau punya dendam?" Ucap Naruto, alisnya bertautan pertanda, ia penasaran.

"Ya, aku punya dendam pada kau." Jawabnya datar, tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Hah? Kau jangan bercanda _Teme_." Naruto menjitaknya.

"_Ittai_, _Dobe_. Aku sungguh-sungguh, kau selalu lebih kuat, dan aku selalu kalah." Jawabnya dengan mata tajamnya yang menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"_Perfect_, lihat matamu Sasuke." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasuke yang penasaran melihat dirinya melalui cermin, dan _fiola_ ia melihat matanya berubah, matanya membentuk delapan bintang. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali mempelajari scroll-scroll tersebut. Sampai saat hari mulai gelap, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang.

"Aku akan disini, dan mempelajari beberapa gulungan. Kau pulang saja dulu." Sasuke kembali menuju batu tempat scroll.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah selesai segera beritahu aku." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, dan membiarkan kekkainya, ia berjaga agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

-Skip Time-

Seminggu setelah itu

Desa Konoha - Akademi Konoha 8:00 AM

"Huh, bosan." Naruto memandang malas papan tulis, yang penuh dengan coretan pelajaran Iruka, tentang perubahan chakra.

"Ada pertanyaan _minna_?" Setelah menunggu, dan tidak ada yang bertanya. "Baiklah, kurasa kalian semua telah mengerti." Iruka menutup bukunya, ia menghela nafas lelah melihat Naruto yang terus melamun beberapa hari ini. "Semua, latihanlah di lapangan. Naruto ikut aku!" Mendengar perintah _Sensei_nya mereka segera keluar kelas, sedangkan Naruto tetap ditempat ia masih bosan.

"Naruto, hei! Kau melamun?" Iruka kembali memanggilnya.

"Ada apa S_ensei_?" Naruto berkata malas, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau Naruto?" Iruka bingung, tidak biasanya Naruto melamun.

"Aku bosan. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak ada kabar, sedangkan Hinata sakit semenjak dua hari lalu." Keluhnya, iapun menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangannya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita sparring? Agar kau tak bosan." Iruka memberi tantangan.

"Kau yakin _Sensei_?" Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia mungkin bisa terhibur.

Setelah itu mereka menuju lapangan kosong.

"Naruto, aku akan melatihmu menggunakan Taijutsu." Iruka mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto yang mendengarnya merasa tertantang, ia jarang melatih Taijutsu dan hanya mengetahui beberapa jurus.

"Kau benar-benar tahu kelemahanku." Mendengar itu Iruka hanya tersenyum.

Mereka mulai beradu pukulan, beberapa kali Iruka sempat kewalahan karena kecepatan Naruto. *Bugh* Iruka menahan tendangan Naruto lalu ia melakukan high-kick, Naruto yang kaget mencoba menghindar tapi ia terlambat.

*Bugh-Sraak* "Hmp, pasti akan seru. **Uzumaki Rage." **Kombinasi serangan brutal Naruto membuat beberapa kali Iruka terpukul dan tertendang.

*Sraak* "Heh, pastinya seru Naruto." Iruka mulai mengimbangi Naruto, ia melakukan beberapa side-kick dan low-punch. Naruto mulai terdesak. 'Uh, sial.' Ternyata ia sudah terpojok, Iruka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan **"Tornado Combo."** *Duagh* Ia memukul Naruto hingga melayang. "Belum." *Duagh-Dagh-Buagh* Beberapa serangan pukulan dan tendangan menghantam Naruto.

*Sraaakh-Bugh* Naruto terbentur pohon, dan keluar arena. "Uhk, sial. Bagaimana jika tanding ulang." Naruto bangun dan kembali ingin menyerang sebelum.

"Naruto, cukup. Berlatih lagi tekhnik Taijutsu, maka kau pasti kuat." Iruka tersenyum, dan melangkah pergi. "Lagipula, kelas telah usai." Tambahnya.

"Huh, coba sparing bebas aku pasti menang." Naruto mengeluh.

**'Hey, kau seharusnya sadar. ****_Sensei_****mu itu memberitahumu bahwa kau lemah dalam Taijutsu, jangan malah ngambek gitu Naru.' **Kyuu memperingati.

"Aku hanya... Ah, sudah aku ingin pulang." Naruto pergi, Kyuu mengerti Naru pasti lagi _Bad Mood_.

**'Hah, Naru-****_chan_****. Kau tetap saja kekanakan.' **Kyuu mengeluh.

Esoknya

Desa Konoha - Hutan Kematian 6:00 AM

"Hei, apa yang kau ingin tunjukkan padaku?" Tanya Naruto, tidak biasanya Sasuke memanggilnya pagi-pagi. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan itu?"

"Iya, kau tau. Sekarang aku sudah dapat memakai **Sosanoo**, walau tak sempurna." Sasuke mengaktifkan **Sharingan**. "Tapi bukan itu yang penting, aku hanya ingin menepati janji."

"Oh, maksudmu **Kamui**?" Naruto menebak.

"Yah, aku sudah dapat melakukannya." Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dan mereka terhisap lubang hitam.

"Ini dimensiku, bagaima- Uhk?" Sasuke merasa matanya panas, dan mereka kembali kedunia nyata.

"Hey, kenapa ma-" Naruto melihat mata Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata darah. "-tamu?" Segera membuka scroll P3Knya, lalu mengobati mata Sasuke.

'Tak ku sangka, efeknya separah ini.' Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tidak mengindahkan larangan, agar tidak memakai kekuatannya secara yang berlebihan. "Ma'af _Dobe_, seharusnya aku berlatih." Naruto tetap diam dan memapah Sasuke, ia membawanya kerumah sakit. Setelah mengantar Sasuke, ia kembali kerumahnya.

-Skip Time-

Akademi Konoha 8:00 AM

"Naruto." Iruka sedang mengabsen kelasnya.

"Ma'af, aku telat." Naruto membuka pintu kelas, nafasnya terengah.

"Kau ini, cepat duduk." Iruka segera kembali mengabsen.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau tau dimana Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura, ia merasa cemas. Sudah satu minggu Sasuke tidak masuk.

"Dirumah sakit." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura bertambah cemas, takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, bila kau mau, kita bisa menengoknya." Ucap Naruto sebelum pembicaraan menjadi panjang. Saat ia kembali melihat bangku Hinata. 'Ck, masih sakit ya?' Ia melihat bangku itu selama beberapa menit.

-Skip Time-

R.S Konoha 4:00 PM

Setelah mengantar Sakura menjenguk Sasuke, Naruto duduk di bangku taman R.S.

"Huah, sepertinya disini tenang." Ia mencoba untuk tidur sebentar, tapi ia melihat Hinata. "Eh, Hinata. Kenapa kau disini?"

Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menengok kearah Naruto. "Eh, Na-naruto-_kun_. _A-ano_ aku te-ter-lalu me-me-maksa u-untuk ber-latih." Jawab Hinata gugup, menundukkan kepalanya, dan memainkan jarinya.

"Oh, begitu?" Naruto duduk disebelahnya. "Bagaimana bila berlatih denganku? Ya, agar kau bisa lebih kuat." Tawarnya.

"Eh, ah, emh." Hinata merona. 'Aduh, aku gugup menjawabnya.' Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau menolakpun, aku tak akan marah." Naruto mulai berdiri, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

"A-a-aku ma-mau." Ternyata Hinata menarik vest Naruto.

"Ok, besok aku akan kesini. Pegang ini ya." Naruto memberikan kunainya. "Jika kau siap goyangkan saja kunainya. Aku pasti datang menjemput." Naruto lalu pergi.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_" Ucap Hinata setelah Naruto pergi.

Naruto kembali ketempat Sasuke, dia mencari Sakura.

"Dia sudah pergi."

"Eh, kau sudah sadar?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn. Besok, aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini." Sasuke lalu beranjak dari kasurnya, ia menatap keluar jendela.

"Baguslah, jangan kau paksakan dulu. Kita akan berlatih lagi." Naruto memegang pundaknya. "Kau pasti, akan lebih kuat." Lalu Naruto pulang memakai **Hiraishin**.

"Hn." Sasuke termenung. 'Aku pasti akan lebih kuat darimu, _Dobe_." Ia tersenyum.

-Skip Time-

Hutan Kematian 8:00 PM

Naruto kini tengah membaca _Prototype_ dari **Teleport**.

'Walau aku sudah bisa memakai **Fuuin**, dan **Hiraishin**. Aku masih saja sulit membuat pecahan dimensi... ?' Naruto mencoba berfikir. "Ya dimensi, mungkinkan?" Ia mulai merangkai handseal. *Poof* Muncul clone Naruto, dan mulai membuat handseal. **'Wind Release : Worm Hole'** Muncul lubang hitam kecil, kembali clone itu merangkai handseal **'Space Art : Black Hole.'** Dua lubang hitam itu bersatu dan terjadi pecahan dimensi. "Kau masuk!" Perintah Naruto kepada clonenya, clone Narutopun masuk kedalam dan hilang bersama lubang hitam.

Setelah beberapa saat. "Yeah, dugaanku benar -_ttebayo_." Kembali Naruto mempelajarinya. 'Membuat lubang dimensi dan menggabungkannya dengan dimensi yang sama, tapi tempat yang berbeda tanpa perbedaan waktu.' Naruto mulai menulis pemikirannya pada scroll itu.

**'Naru, jangan terlalu memaksa. Istirahatlah.' **Kyuu mengingatkan melalui telepati.

'Eh, ma'af Kyuu-_nee_. Aku mungkin terlalu bersemangat.' Kemudian Naruto membereskan peralatannya, dan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah.

"_Tadaima_!" Seru Naruto.

"_Okaeri_ Naru-_chan/Dobe_"

"Eh, Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku mencarimu. Setelah kau pergi dokter membolehkanku pulang." Jelasnya.

"Oh, lalu?" Naruto mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Besok kita mulai latihan." Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya.

"Naru, minum dulu! Kau pasti lelah kan?" Kyuu menaruh jus jeruk dimeja, lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

"_Arigatou Nee-chan_.. Ahh, _perfect_. Aku juga ingin berlatih **Teleport**." Naruto berkata setelah meminum jusnya.

"Hn, sekarang aku menginap disini." Sasuke mulai merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ok, dan besok mungkin Hinata akan ikut. Kau tak keberatan kan?" Naruto mulai berdiri, diikuti Kyuu.

"Hn." Setelah menjawab, Sasukepun tertidur.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya, Kyuu sudah masuk lebih dulu kekamarnya.

Esoknya

Akademi Konoha 2:00 PM

"Minggu depan akan diadakan ujian Genin, jadi sensei harap kalian bersiap." Iruka mulai keluar kelas. "Dan satu lagi, besok akan diumumkan siapa yang menjadi **_Rockie Of The Year -R.O.T.Y-_**." Lalu ia pergi.

Kelas mulai ramai, mereka membicarakan tentang berita itu. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru hanya bisa bergumam. "Merepotkan." Buat apa status **_R.O.T.Y_**, toh itu bukan gelar untuk dibanggakan.

Naruto merasa kunainya bergetar. "Hn.. Sasuke, aku mau menjemput Hinata. Kau tunggu ditempat biasa." Setelah melihat anggukkan Sasuke, Naruto menuju belakang sekolah untuk melakukan **Hiraishin**.

Ditempat Hinata

"Benarkah, ia akan datang? Atau mungkin, ia hanya mencoba menggodaku." Keluh Hinata. "Huuh, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan dia? PEMBOHONG!" Hinata kesal.

"Aku tidak bohong kok." Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, kunai yang ia pegang terjatuh. Sebenarnya ia telah datang dari sebelum Hinata mengeluh. "Bagaimana?" Goda Naruto.

"Eh, _a-a-ano_, _ano_. Bi-bi-ssa t-to-tolong le-passkaan?" Hinata yang sadarpun mencoba berucap.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan tersenyum lebar. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

'Oh, aku pasti akan pingsan. _Kami-sama _kuatkan aku.' Batin Hinata, ia memandang Naruto. "Ehm, j-jaddi apa-kah ka-. Kyaa!"

"Ya, aku menjemputmu." Naruto menggendong Hinata _a la_ bridal, ia melakukan **Hiraishin** ke tempat latihan.

Hutan Kematian

Sasuke mulai berlatih, sembari menunggu Naruto.

"Hai, _Teme_." Naruto menurunkan Hinata.

"Cih, dasar _Dobe_. Lihat hasil perbuatanmu." Sasuke menunjuk Hinata.

"Apa? Eh, Hinata?" Naruto kaget, ternyata Hinata pingsan.

Setelah berusaha membangunkan Hinata selama beberapa menit, akhirnya dia bangun.

"Eh, Na-naruto-_kun_? Ma'af." Hinata merasa malu, ia sudah pingsan dua kali dihadapan Naruto.

"Tak apa, mari kita latihan." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Setelah itu Naruto membuat bunshin, lalu berlatih bersama Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo kita latihan." Ajak clone Naruto.

"Ba-baik." Hinata menunduk.

Hinata lalu berlatih bersama clone Naruto.

Ditempat lain

"Naruto, bantu aku melatih mataku. Aku masih belum bisa menstabilkannya." Sasuke langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik, aku akan membantu." Naruto mengiyakan. "Tapi aku rasa perlu memasang kekkai, latihan kali ini harus serius." Naruto mulai membuat segel. **"Gravity Magnet. Kai!" ***Shhh* Mulailah terasa beban tubuh bertambah, dan daerah area segel, udaranya menjadi lebih padat.

"Uhk, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"500KG(?), tidak. Kita harus melatih fisik kita mulai sekarang." Naruto mencubit dagunya. "Dan mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih seperti ini."

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sasuke mulai bersiap. **"Fire Release : -"**

"STOOP! Kita melatih fisik, bukan Jutsu. Dan kau masih belum pulih." Naruto menghentikan Sasuke.

"Cih. Kau tau, kita tak pandai Taijutsu?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"Karena itu kita akan menutupnya." Senyum Naruto mengembang.

"Kau pintar, _D-O-B-E_." Sasuke meledek dan mulai menyerang.

*Dagh* Tendangan Sasuke ditahan. "Biasa saja, _T-E-M-E_." Naruto mulai melakukan serangan, diantara keduanya terlihat seperti melakukan slow motion.

"Sial, berat sekali." Sasuke mencoba melompat, tapi sangat sulit dalam pengaruh area segel.

"Haha, kau tau. Ini memang sulit." Narutopun sangat sulit dalam bergerak.

Selama beberapa jam mereka berlatih, mereka telah bermandi keringat. Mereka berhenti ketika badan mereka mulai terasa kram. Naruto melepas segel dan merebahkan diri ditanah, sedangkan Sasuke meminum habis airnya. Beberapa saat kemudian datang Hinata.

"_A-ano_ Na-naru-to-_kun_, bi-bisa kau a-antar aku pu-pulang?" Hinata merasa terlalu lama pergi.

"Baiklah." Naruto memegang Hinata dan melakukan **Hiraishin** kekamarnya.

Ditempat Hinata

"Besok, kau berangkat kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh, i-iya. Aku ha-hanya i-istirahat pa-pasca pu-lang dari ru-rumah sakit." Jawab Hinata.

"Jaga diri ya _Hime_." -Cup- Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata, dan kembali ke tempat latihan.

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah, ia memegang pipinya. 'Dia menciumku?'

-Skip Time-

Akademi Konoha 8:00 AM

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai ujian Genin." Iruka memanggil beberapa juri penilai.

Lalu dimulailah ujian Genin.

Pertama, Kiba dengan **Beast Transformation**.

Kedua, Shikamaru dengan **Shadow Possesion Technique.**

Ketiga, Chouji dengan **Body Manipulation**.

Keempat, Sakura dengan **Kawarimi** juga **Henge**.

Kelima, Ino juga **Kawarimi** dan **Henge**.

Keenam, Shino dengan **Swarm Baricade**.

Ketujuh, Hinata dengan **Byakugan.**

Kedelapan, Sasuke dengan **Fire Release : Fire Armor** dan **Sharingan** -Tiga tomoe-.

Kesembilan, Naruto juga dengan **Wind Release : Wind Armor** dan **Rasengan**.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu hasil

"Maka pemenang gelar **R.O.T.Y** adalah. Sasuke dan Naruto nilai mereka setara." Iruka mengangkat tangan keduanya.

Dan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya berucap "Memalukan." Sambil menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, karena teriakan para calon kunoichi.

* * *

**T.B.C**

* * *

Semoga yang baca gak bosen, ceritanya kepanjangan. Dan untuk beberapa minggu jadwal update dirubah, jadi 2 minggu 1x.

Mohon pengertiannya ya _minna_. T-T

And ma'af kalo masih ada Typo(s), ato Miss Typo(s) ya.

Nah bagi yang udah kasih saran, and mantau terus kelanjutan cerita ini.

Bagi para Reader, mohon bantuannya dalam mengoreksi cerita saya yang sederhana ini.

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan juga flamenya. Moga bisa jadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

**At last~**

**ARIGATOU MINNA**


	8. Chapter 7 : A Test?

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance**

**Rating : Teen/PG-17**

**Pair : NaruHina n SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(Mungkin),**

**SEMI-CANNON/AU (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), GORE(Mungkin), DLL.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK**

* * *

"Kalimat"** Berbicara**

'Kalimat'** Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Arigatō sudah mau menunggu Fic saya ini, dan Gomenasai bila reader menunggu terlalu lama.**

**Saya akan konfirmasi lagi tentang jadwal update yaitu _Kamis _dan _Minggu_, tapi bukan setiap _minggu_. Saya mungkin akan sibuk dengan kegiatan di RL, dan juga saya memang kadang malas untuk ngenet.**

**Jadi bila reader berkenan menunggu dan mensupport Fic saya, saya sungguh-sungguh akan mencoba membuat Fic yang berkualitas dan membuat kalian puas. Saya ucapkan 'Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua reader dan reviewer, serta semua yang memFavorite/Follow Fic saya. Juga bagi para silent reader.' Saya juga merasa bangga karena banyak yang membaca Fic saya ini.**

* * *

**REVIEW PAGE**

* * *

**For Chapie 6:  
**

**-uzumaki naryo : **Arigato atas pujiannya, jadi tambah semangat nih.

**-Guest (1) : **Wah untuk itu masih rahasia, di chapter ini ada hint tentang jutsu itu kok. Arigato atas supportnya.

**-Nitya-chan :** Makasih Nitya-chan, silahkan ini dibaca. (O/./O)

**-KouraFukiishi :** Wah, masih kurang panjang yah? Tapi nanti ceritanya ga greget #PLAK

**-Soputan :** SIAP #Hormat, saya laksanakan.

**-Guest (2) :** Arigato dah nunggu, ini silahkan dibaca.

**-Guest (3) :** Ah, Arigatogozaimasu. Kk perhatian banget deh. #Garuk-garuk kepala

**-Musashi** : Terima kasih, silahkan kk ini update. Dibaca yah.

**-Guest (4) :** (?)

* * *

**-Chapter Sebelumnya-**

* * *

"Baik, aku akan membantu." Naruto mengiyakan. "Tapi aku rasa perlu memasang kekkai, latihan kali ini harus serius." Naruto mulai membuat segel. **"Gravity Magnet, Kai!"** *Shhh* Mulailah terasa beban tubuh bertambah, dan daerah area segel, udaranya menjadi lebih padat.

"Uhk, apa ini tidak berlebihan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"500KG(?), tidak. Kita harus melatih fisik kita mulai sekarang." Naruto mencubit dagunya. "Dan mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih seperti ini.

—

Ditempat Hinata

"Besok, kau berangkat kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh, i-iya. Aku ha-hanya i-istirahat pa-pasca pu-lang dari ru-rumah sakit." Jawab Hinata.

"Jaga diri ya _Hime_." -Cup- Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata, dan kembali ke tempat latihan.

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah, ia memegang pipinya. 'Dia menciumku?'

—

Akademi Konoha 8:00 AM

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai ujian _Genin_." Iruka memanggil beberapa juri penilai.

Lalu dimulailah ujian _Genin_.

Semua murid maju sesuai urutan, mereka melakukan beberapa jutsu. Setelah semua murid telah selesai melaksanakan ujiannya, kini mereka hanya menunggu hasil ujian mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu

Iruka berdiri dan melangkah ke depan murid-muridnya ia mulai membaca hasil ujian. "Maka pemenang gelar **_R.O.T.Y _**adalah. Sasuke dan Naruto nilai mereka setara." Iruka mengangkat tangan keduanya.

"Merepotkan" Ucap keduanya.

* * *

**_Chapter - 7_**

**A Test?**

* * *

Setelah pengumuman gelar **_Rookie of The Year_**, semua murid kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Lalu Iruka mulai menulis di papan tulis tentang pembagian team dan _Mentor_.

_Team_ 1-6 (Gak tau jadi Skip):

_Team_ 7 - Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto _Mentor_ Hatake Kakashi

_Team_ 8 - Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata _Mentor_ Yuuhi Kurenai

_Team_ 10 - Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji. _Mentor_ Sarutobi Asuma

Itulah yang ditulisnya di papan tulis.

"Nah, itu adalah pembagian _team _dan _mentor_, mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapat bimbingan dari para pembimbing kalian masing-masing. _Sensei_ harap yang terbaik dari kalian." Ucap Iruka, ia memandang seluruh muridnya.

Banyak terdengar keluhan dari para gadis, dan teriakan lantang Sakura.

"Untung benar dia, bersama dua pangeran sekaligus." Cibir beberapa kunoichi.

"Ck, merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru, karena mendengar keributan itu.

"Diam! Itu sudah menjadi keputusan _Hokage-sama_, dan para anggota dewan serta tetua desa." Iruka menjeda kalimatnya, setelah yakin semua murid telah tenang. Kembali ia bicara. "Baiklah, ini untuk semua murid. Tunggulah mentor kalian masing-masing, mereka akan menjemput kalian disini." Iruka mulai menyusun dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. "Sementara _Sensei _akan mengurus laporan." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru dan meninggalkan para muridnya untuk bertemu para pembimbingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Banyak anggota _team_ lain yang telah di jemput oleh pelatih mereka, tapi tidak dengan _Team_ 7 mereka masih menunggu sang _Mentor_.

Kini bahkan sudah hampir satu jam, dan kelas juga telah lama sunyi, karena para murid semuanya telah dijemput oleh sang pelatih. _Team_ 7 masih setia menunggu.

Setelah lama menunggu

"Haah, lama banget." Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Sakura mengeluh tentang hal itu, mereka tengah menunggu di kelas selama tiga jam. Naruto hanya tidur, ia tau pasti kebiasaan mantan gurunya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

*Poof* Tiba-tiba. "Ma'af, aku t-"

"Telat, karena makan kebanyakan, terus sakit perut. Atau, liat nenek-nenek terus niat ngebantuin malah dikira perampok?" Naruto langsung memotong alasan tidak jelas tersebut dengan nada malas.

"Hehe, Naruto. Jangan ngambek gitu dong" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum miris dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sakura yang tadinya ingin marah malah bengong. "Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung akan keakraban mereka.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kakashi, dan dibalas anggukkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, temui aku di atap gedung." *Poof* Lalu ia pergi.

"_Teme_, ayo!" Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka mata, dan mengangguk malas.

"Ayo kita pergi bersa-" Saat Sakura melihat ketempat dua pangeran itu, dia tidak melihat keduanya. "-ma? Kemana mereka?" Sakura bingung, lalu ia berjalan menuju atap dengan kesal. 'Tega! Tega! Tega!' Kata itu yang terus terulang dalam benaknya, sebelum-

*Poof* "Mau aku antar?" Sasuke datang mengulurkan tangan.

"_A-aa_, terima kasih." Wajah Sakura merona, ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, dan berjalan menuju atap bersama.

Setibanya mereka di atap, Sakura melihat Naruto tengah berbaring dan mengobrol dengan _Mentor_ mereka.

"Akhirnya, ia datang." Kakashi menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. "Baiklah, sekarang kita berkenalan. Sebutkan saja yang kalian mau." Kakashi berdiri, dan mengeluarkan buku _favorite_nya

"_Sensei_ duluan, sebagai perkenalan." Sakura mengusulkan, karena mereka belum saling mengenal.

Kakashi mulai berfikir. "Baik. Aku, Hatake Kakashi. Hobi, Umh.. -Geleng-. Cita-cita, Uhm.. -Geleng lagi-. Kesukaan dan hal yang dibenci, aku juga lupa. Sudah itu saja." Kakashi menyelesaikan perkenalannya.

'Apa-apan itu?' Batin Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kalian. Hm.. Bagaimana bila dimulai dari kamu nona, _ladies_ _first_." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Hobi, belajar. Cita-cita, jadi istri yang baik." Ia mulai melirik kanan dan kirinya. "Kesukaan, belajar memasak. Hal yang dibenci, dijauhi oleh teman-teman." Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Hobi, berlatih. Cita-cita, menjadi seperti harapan _Tou_-san. Kesukaan, masakan Kyuu-_nee_ dan ramen. Hal yang dibenci menjadi lemah." Ucapnya bersemangat.

"Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Hobi, berlatih. Cita-cita, mengungkap sesuatu tentang seseorang. Hal yang disukai, masakan Kyuu-_nee_ -" Ia melihat Naruto mendelik."Apa? Emang enak kok. Hal yang dibenci, tak berdaya saat dibutuhkan." Sasuke berkata, Naruto hanya berguman. "Hei, kita lama bersama. Jadi bukan kebetulan jika kita ada kemiripan." Sasuke membalas tatapan mata Naruto, mereka saling membagi _deathglare _manis andalan mereka.

'Mereka sudah berubah, baguslah.' Kakashi tersenyum. "Oke, besok kita adakan ujian _Genin_. Harap jangan sarapan, atau pasti kalian memuntahkan semua isi perut kalian." Lalu ia pergi begitu saja.

Merekapun bubar, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berlatih sedangkan Sakura pulang kerumah. Sakura masih memikirkan ujian itu, ia merasa aneh tentang itu.

'Bukankah kita telah menyelesaikan ujian, dan lulus dari akademi.' Itulah yang ada dalam benak Sakura.

'Sudahlah, kita butuh istirahat. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh.' _Inner_ Sakura bicara, berusaha menenangkan sang _Outer_.

'Yah, kau benar _Inner_. Kita harus beristirahat untuk besok.' Ucapnya, seraya melangkah lebih cepat.

Hutan Kematian 6:00 PM

Naruto dan Sasuke selesai berlatih, kini mereka sedang berjalan keluar hutan untuk kembali kerumah dan beristirahat.

"Haah, aku masih belum dapat mengendalikannya." Keluh Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana jika kau melatih elemen petirmu saja ?" Usul Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan membantuku. Bukannya kau tidak memiliki elemen petir?" Tanya Sasuke, ia bingung akan usul Naruto.

"Dia." Naruto menunjuk kearah pohon. Sasuke menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk Naruto, dan ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"_Sensei_, sejak kapan?" Sasuke sedikit kesal, karena mereka telah diikuti.

Kakashi menampakkan dirinya . "Ketahuan ya?" Kakashi mulai berjalan menuju mereka. "Aku baru saja sampai disini, hanya jalan-jalan." Tambahnya, mengerti akan tatapan tidak suka mereka padanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu, dan terus berjalan. Kini mereka bertiga berjalan bersama.

"Bagaimana _Sensei_, mau tidak?" Naruto bertanya, ia memecah keheningan.

"Tentang apa Naru-_kun_?" Ucap Kakashi, ia mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Melatih elemen petirku _Sensei_." Sasuke masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Ok, mulai besok aku melatih mu Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum, ia dengan senang hati melatih muridnya.

"Jangan terlambat, atau kau akan menyesal _Sen-sei_." Sasuke mengaktifkan **MS**, sungguh ia sangat membenci kegiatan yang bernama 'menunggu'.

"Sabarlah _Teme_." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu pergi diikuti dengan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah iblisnya.

Kakashi yang melihat **MS** Sasuke, bergidik ngeri. 'Hah, ciri khas Uchiha. Walau banyak perubahan yang sangat besar, ia tetap dingin dan mengerikan.' Batin Kakashi _sweatdrop_.

Esoknya

Desa Konoha - Tempat latihan Area 7/_Team_ 7 8:00 AM

_Team_ 7 yang mendapat pesan dari Pakkun, anjing _Kuchiyose_ milik Kakashi. Ia berpesan bahwa mereka harus menunggu di tempat latihan Team 7. Disinilah mereka, menunggu Kakashi yang pastinya akan telat lagi.

"Hey, kenapa kalian membawa bekal?" Sakura bingung melihat kedua temannya mulai memakan bekal mereka. "_Sensei_ berpesan, bahwa kita tidak boleh sarapan kan?" Sakura mengingatkan.

"Kau mau?" Tanya mereka, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tak mau memuntahkan kembali isi perutku." *Kkruuyuk-Kruyuuk* Sakura sungguh merasa malu, perutnya saat ini sungguh tidak bersahabat. 'Uh, disaat begini?'

"Sudah, makan saja. Aku sudah kenyang kok, jangan ikuti saran orang aneh itu." Naruto memberikan bentonya.

"Hn, dia benar. Alasan yang tak masuk akal, melarang kita sarapan." Tambah Sasuke, ia juga menambah beberapa dadar gulung, dan shushi pada bekal yang diberikan Naruto.

Sakura mulai merasa lebih lapar, ia menerima bekal dari mereka. "_Arigatou_." Ia meresa pipinya mulai memerah, ia sungguh terhanyut melihat kedua pangeran impiannya memperhatikan dirinya. 'Oh, _Kami-sama_. Aku pasti gadis yang sanga~t beruntung.'

Beberapa jam kemudian

*Poof*

"Ma'af, ak-" *Trang* Kakashi segera menangkis dua kunai yang mengarah kepadanya. 'Uh, sambutan yang hangat.' Batinnya.

"Kali ini, kau akan menyesal." Potong Naruto dan Sasuke, wajah mereka menjadi dingin dan sangat sangar dengan hiasan senyuman iblisnya.

'Uh, apakah aku akan mati?' Batin Kakashi horror, melihat seringai mereka. "Sudahlah, aku kan sudah minta ma'af. Sekarang kita akan mengadakan ujian merebut lonceng." Kakashi mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng. "Jika kalian ingin mengambilnya, kalian harus berniat dan mengeluarkan nafsu untuk membunuh ku." Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menyeringai iblis. 'Sial, aku keceplosan.' Batin Kakashi miris. "Ujian kali ini lebih sulit, karena bila kalian gagal, maka kalian akan kembali ke akademi." Kembali ia menjelaskan, dan berusaha menutup kekhawatirannya.

"Maksud _Sensei_?" Tanya Sakura, terlihat bulir keringat mulai menetes. Ia sangat _shock_ dengan penuturan Kakashi.

"Dari semua murid yang ikut ujian, hanya 9 orang atau sama saja dengan 3 _team_ yang akan lolos." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"_NANI_?" Sakura benar-benar sangat _shock_. 'Maka, kita yang akan gugur' _Inner _Sakura pasrah, aura kehampaan menjadi _background Inner _Sakura.

Sedangkan, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bosan mendengar penjelasan _Sensei_nya itu. Karena menurut mereka, itu hanya memperlambat eksekusi mereka terhadap sang _Mentor_.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." *Poof* Bersamaan dengan itu para lelaki menghilang.

Sakura langsung bersembunyi, sesaat setelah gurunya memulai test. Ia mencoba mencari keberadaan gurunya.

"Sakura." *Deg* Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

*Deg* "Sa-su-ke-_kun_, ken-apa Na-na-ruto-_kun_ berdarah?" Sakura melihat keduanya terluka parah.

"Nah-ru-toh *Uhuk* mati. Ahk, *Uhoek*" Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"KYAAAA!" Sakura langsung pingsan, ia terlalu _shock_ akan kejadian beruntun yang menimpanya.

"Haah, ternyata ia juga masih belum banyak berubah." Kakashi _sweatdrop_, melihat Sakura yang dengan mudahnya dibuat pingsan oleh ilusinya.

"Ck, ck, _Sensei_.. Kau seharusnya jangan berlebihan memberikan ilusi seperti itu pada seorang gadis." Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada pohon didepannya.

'Sial, sejak kapan?' "Haha, ma'af." Ia tersenyum,*Poof* lalu pergi.

"Naruto, kau sudah tau dimana dia?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang baru saja tiba.

"Ya, bagaimana? Apa kita mulai saja." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah, cukup 30 saja Naruto. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Yah aku tau, karena kurasa ia hanya memakai 60% kekuatannya, meremehkan kita, eh?" Naruto **Hiraishin** ketengah lapangan. Ternyata disana sudah ada Kakashi.

"Kita mulai, **Wind Release : Wind Breaktrough**." Angin kencang menerpa Kakashi, dan menerbangkannya.

"Boleh juga." Ia memasukkan lagi bukunya. 'Aku harus serius.' Ia mendarat dan. **"Fire Release : Great Fireball."**

**"Wind Release : Wind Armor."** Api itu mulai menerjang Naruto, dan semakin besar karena efek armor anginya.

'Apa dia bodoh?' Batin Kakashi yang melihatnya.

"Ck, **Fire Release : Fire Armor."** Sasuke menyerap api itu, dan terbentuklah baju zirah api yang menyelimutinya.

'Apa itu?.' Kakashi kembali waspada saat melihat mereka terselimuti api dan angin. 'Aku harus lebih berhati-hati.'

**"Ninja Art : Thousand Shadow Clone Technique."** *Poof* Seluruh arena terkepung ratusan Naruto. **"Thousand Rasengan."**

**"Fire Release : Meteorite."** Sasuke mengeluarkan api besar keatas, dan mulai jatuh ratusan meteor kecil.

'Apa mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku?' Kakashi _shock_, ia melihat ratusan Naruto dan **Rasengan**nya juga banyaknya api meteor kecil yang mengarah padanya. **"Earth Release : Earth Dome."** Kubah itu menutup Kakashi, tapi sayang tidak dapat menahan serangan maut itu. Tapi, saat asap hilang disana hanya ada potongan serpihan kayu.

"Kau siap?" Naruto bersiap, ia merangkai handseal. **'Wind Release : Zero Air.'**

"Hn." Sasukepun bersiap, dan merangkai handseal. **'Fire Release : Burning Great Dragon King.'**

**"Combination Technique : Eternal Fire Dragon." **Mereka membentuk Naga api yang besar, Naga itu menuju sungai.

'Sial, **Water Release : Great Water Dragon.'** Air dimana tempat Naga api akan terjang, kini membentuk Naga api yang sama besarnya.

"Kalian hebat." Kakashi muncul, tapi ia terkaget. Naga api itu terus menujunya setelah menebas Naga air miliknya. 'Kuat, mereka sangat kuat. Kombinasi dan kerjasama mereka sangat bagus.' Saat Naga itu hampir menghajarnya. **"Water Release : Waterfall Stronghold."** Terbentuk dinding air besar yang melindungi Kakashi, tapi Naga itu tetap dapat menerobosnya dan saat ingin melilitnya-

*Poof* Naga itu berubah menjadi Sasuke. "Dapat!" Serunya, ia telah merebut lonceng itu dari Kakashi.

Kakashi masih terpana, ia tak mengira dirinya masih hidup. "Kalian hebat, benar-benar kerjasama _team_ yang bagus." Kakashi memuji, ia masih tidak menyangka jurus tersebut adalah **Henge**.

"Kau tau _Sensei_, itu akan benar-benar membakarmu bila kau telat lagi." Sasuke menyeringai.

*Glek* "Ha-ha. Ma'af, a-aku ta-u aku sa-salah." Kakashi mulai gugup. '_Kam_i_-sama_, tolong aku.'

Setelah itu

* * *

-Sakura P.O.V

Aku merasa sesak, dan dan pusing. "Dimana aku?" Aku membuka mata.

"Kau akhirnya sadar." Seseorang berkata, aku masih belum dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa saat. Kini kulihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang makan bersama Kakashi-_sensei _di depan ku.

1

2

3

"AAAA.. HANTUUU." Reflek aku berteriak mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya.

Mereka menutup kuping dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Hei, maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuanku.

"Bukannya kalian telah terbunuh?" Tanyaku polos. 'Ia aku setuju denganmu.' Tambah _Inner_ Sakura.

"Tadi itu hanya _genjutsu_." Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa melihat kearah ku.

"Iya itu benar, dan kau kuhukum karena lengah hanya karena ilusi seperti itu." Kakashi berdiri. "Siapapun yang memberinya makan siang. Kunyatakan GU-GUR, dan selamanya tetap di Akademi." Ia menekankan kata gugur, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh?" Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sedang terikat, di salah satu tiang latihan. 'Sial, kenapa harus aku?' Aku menyesal, telah lengah juga ceroboh.

Sakura P.O.V End-

* * *

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah yakinn _Sensei_ mereka telah pergi, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Makanlah, kau nanti sakit bila tidak makan." Ucapnya, ia hendak menyuapi Sakura. Sakura menggeleng, ia takut mereka dinyatakan gugur karena dirinya.

"Benar." Sambung Naruto. "Lagipula bila kau tak makan lalu sakit, kami yang repot nanti." Naruto menambahkan.

Sakura sangat bersyukur. "_Arigatou_, ma'af merepotkan." Ia menerima suapan dari Sasuke, mukanya memerah menerima perlakuan yang menurutnya romantis itu.

*Poof* "KENAPA KALIAN MEMBERINYA MAKAN!?" Kakashi mulai mengaktifkan **Sharingan**, Sakura yang menatapnya menjadi takut.

'Celaka, kita pasti gugur.' Batin Sakura, ia sangat-sangat terkejut.

"Hn, memang salah?" Jawab Sasuke datar, dan masih mencoba menyuapi Sakura. Tapi Sakura berusaha menolak.

"Kau seharusnya lebih tau, _Sensei_." Naruto menimpali, dan merebahkan badannya.

"Haah, kalian tidak seru. Baiklah, kalian LULUS!" Kakashi kecewa karena kedua anak itu memang sudah mengerti, dan bahagia karena mereka juga sangat mengerti maksudnya.

"Haah?" Sakura hanya bisa cengo, karena ia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Begini, orang yang melanggar perintah adalah sampah. Tapi, orang yang menelantarkan temannya itu lebih dari sampah. Aku senang kalian mengerti." Kakashi tersenyum.

"Jadi kami lulus?" Tanya Sakura, sungguh ia masih belum dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Begitulah." Jawab _Sensei_ mereka, sambil mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya.

1, Loading.

2, Connecting.

3, Finnish.

"Yey, kami lulus!" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke yang telah melepaskan ikatan Sakura. "Ma'af." Dia menunduk malu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi kau butuh latihan." Seringai Naruto, seketika itu Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi.

"Sakura, kau pasti dapat menjadi lebih kuat." Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura, mencoba memberinya semangat.

"Kau mungkin mau berlatih bersama denganku dan Hinata-_chan_ nanti?" Ucap Naruto, sembari memasang senyuman khasnya.

"Eh, kau berlatih dengan Hinata?" Sakura kaget, seraya menatap Naruto.

"Ya, hanya kadang-kadang." Naruto tersenyum lagi, dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ikut?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia akan dilatih oleh Kakashi-_sensei_." Jawab Naruto saraya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Itu benar." Kakashi hanya tersenyum lalu pergi dengan **Sunshin**.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" Ajak Sasuke.

"Baik!" Serunya.

Merekapun berjalan bersama dibelakang Naruto yang berada didepannya

Sorenya

Hutan Kematian 15:00 PM

Naruto kini sedang melatih Hinata, karena ia tidak mengerti jurus dan Kekkei Genkai Clan Hyuuga. Naruto hanya melatih stamina, reflek, dan fisik Hinata saja. Selebihnya adalah usaha dari sang _Heirres_ Hyuuga itu sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_, perkembanganmu sangat pesat." Puji Naruto, sembari memberikan senyuman andalannya.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, Na-ruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel?" Ajak Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak. "A-aku ta-takut." Ia terkaget akan ajakan Naruto, dirinya belum cukup kuat.

"Kau pasti bisa." Naruto meyakinkan.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun. Aku masih belum yakin akan itu." Jawab Hinata lirih, ia kini menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan melihat perkembangan mu _Hime_." Sadar akan kekurangan Hinata, Naruto hanya pasrah.

"Ba-baik." Hinata mengangguk, dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mereka mulai bersiap. "Jangan menahan diri Hianata-_chan_, serang aku."

_"Ha'i_**, Gentle Fist : 8 Tiagram 64 Palm."** Mulai ia memasang kuda-kudanya, ia menyerang Naruto. Serangan demi serangan terlepas, Naruto sesaat kagum melihat Hinata yang terlihat seperti menari. Dan karena kecerobohan itu, ia terkena beberapa pukulan terakhir dengan telak. Ia tersungkur, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Kau hebat, **Sealed Technique : Kunai Bank, Kai!."** Ia telah mempersiapkan beberapa segel. "Tahan ini, Hinata-_chan_!" Serunya, dan puluhan, tidak mungkin ratusan kunai keluar dari beberapa segel yang telah terpasang disekitar Hinata, dan mulai mengarah kearahnya.

**"Gentle Fist : Perotection of 8 Tiagram 64 Palm."** Ia mulai menahan ratusan kunai yang keluar dari segel dengan membentuk kubah chakra, ia bertahan dalam posisinya selama lima menit.

"Cukup! **Kai!"** Segel itu berhenti menyerang. "Kau masih kuat?" Naruto memegang tangannya, dan menahan Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"I-iya, ak-akuh ma-masih kuath." Hinata tersenyum. 'Dia sungguh sangat perhatian. Kami-sama, dia sungguh lembut padaku.'

"Oke, pegang ini." Naruto memberi kertas chakra, Hinata memegangnya. "Aliri chakra!" Seru Naruto.

"_Ha'i_." Hinata mengaliri kertas chakra itu, dan kertas itu kusut.

'Hm.. Aku yakin ada dua, kenapa satu?' Naruto mengamati. "Cukup, sepertinya kau memiliki elemen petir." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yosh! Karena itu nanti Hinata-_chan_, berlatih dengan Sasuke. Itu juga kalau dia sudah bisa memakai elemen petirnya." Naruto mulai berbaring.

Hinata duduk disebelahnya. "_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hn." Naruto terlelap. "Sebentar lagi _Nee-chan _datang." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum ia tertidur.

Hinata terus menatap wajah Naruto. 'Betapa polosnya dia saat tertidur.' Fikirnya, dan *Poof* "Hina-_chan_, jangan mesum ya!" Seru seseorang.

"Eh? K-Kyuu-_nee_-_chan_, ti-ti-dak kok." Hinata menunduk malu, ia menautkan telunjuknya.

Kyuu hanya tertawa, dan menawarkan berlatih bersama, meninggalkan Naruto yang kecapekan.

Malamnya

Hutan Kematian 8:00 PM

Naruto terbangun, ia melihat _Nee-chan_ sedang tidur dipangkuannya. 'Hah, pantas dari tadi terasa berat.' Lalu ia membetulkan posisi tidur Kyuu, dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Saatnya penyempurnaan **Teleport**." Ia mulai berlatih.

Ia melangkah, dan menenangkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menghilang tanpa kunai dan. "Ahk, kepalaku serasa pecah." Dia terhuyung di lompatan pertama. "Mengatur laju dimensi memang sulit, tapi aku puas bisa menahan alur waktunya." Ia tersenyum, latihan itu terus berlanjut.

Kyuu menggeliat karena kehilangan bantalnya -Paha Naruto-. "Eh? Mana dia?" Kyuu mulai terbangun. 'Haah, berlatih lagi.' Ia mulai khawatir, jurus itu berbahaya bila kurang dalam konsentrasi, karena pengguna dapat terdampar dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu yang entah dimana. "Tapi kurasa Naru-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum, saat melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya di atas pohon.

Esoknya

Hutan Kematian 2:00 PM

Setelah selesai Akademi, Sakura dan Hinata menuju tempat latihan bersama Naruto

"Naruto-_kun_, kita berlatih disini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit ngeri, saat akan memasuki hutan.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto ambigu, dan terus melangkah.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa kok Sakura-_chan_." Hinata menenangkan Sakura, dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Ba-baik." Sakura mengekor, walau ia merasa takut akan hutan itu.

Sesaat setelah sampai, mereka mulai berlatih. Naruto membuat satu clone dan melatih Hinata. Sedangkan clone Naruto melatih Sakura tehknik dasar.

Mulai saat itu mereka sering berlatih bersama, dan perkembangan Hinata dan Sakura maju pesat, Hinata mulai terbiasa dan lebih percaya diri -Tapi kenapa depan Naruto tetap jadi pemalu?- -Hinata: Biarin, dia kan beda*Blush*-. Kini Sakura tahu bahwa elemennya adalah tanah, dan mulai menguasai beberapa jurus elemen tanah, karena Naruto telah memberi beberapa scroll Jutsu elemen tanah padanya.

-Skip Time-

Satu bulan kemudian

Desa Konoha - Taman 8:00 AM

"Roger, sepertinya itu sasaran kita." Ucap seseorang.

"Apa kalian yakin?" Jawab suara berat seseorang.

"Hn, ciri-cirinya sangat cocok." Ucap suara lain.

"Naruto, bersiap!" Ucap suara yang lebih berat itu.

"_Sensei_, biar aku saja. Kalian cukup melihat saja." Naruto menguap.

"Baklah." Kakashi setuju. 'Apa dia bisa?' "Baiklah, sasaran terdeteksi di ujung gang tersebut." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk salah satu gang.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, datang Naruto bersama kucing di gendongannya.

"Ah, lucunya." Naruto membelai kucing itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"_Kawai_!" Sakura juga ikut membelai kucing itu.

"Kenapa dia jadi penurut ya?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Seru Naruto, ia memperlihatkan senyuman rubahnya.

"Baiklah, kita lapor pada _Hokage_." Kakashi dan Team 7 melangkah kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk melapor.

Ruang _Hokage_ 8:19 AM

*Tok-Tok-Tok*

"Mereka sudah datang." Ucap Hiruzen.

Team 7 memasuki ruangan.

"Tora!" Ibu itu memeluk, -ralat- menggencet kucing itu.

"Ibu, jangan seperti itu. Nanti kabur loh!" Naruto mendekat lalu mengelusnya, kucing itu sepertinya menurut pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto mulai menjelaskan cara merawat kucing.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Ibu itu ikut meniru dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto. "_Hokage-sama_, bayarannya akan kunaikan karena anak itu telah memberitahuku cara merawat Tora." Ibu itu tersenyum. "_Arigatou_.. Hm?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto." Ibu itu lalu pergi, dan kini kucing itu malah mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kakashi tertegun.

"Hehe, Kyuu-_nee_. Dia punya kucing dan rubah dirumah, dan aku sering mengurusnya." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka semua -Kecuali Sasuke- hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan kuberi misi C-Rank pertama." Ucap Hiruzen.

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk Tazuna-san." Hiruzen memanggil seorang klien.

"Hei, kenapa cuma anak kecil?" Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan _Hokage_.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Bagaimana sudah terobati belum rasa penasaran kalian? Dan maaf kalau sang Typo(s)/Miss Typo(s) masih muncul.

Ma'af bila bagi kalian saya lama update, karena saya hanya mau update pada hari **Kamis** atau **Minggu** saja. Jadi, biar sudah dari hari Jum'at saya selesai menyusun naskah cerita, tapi tetap menunggu hari ini (**Minggu**).

Bagi yang telah menunggu Fic saya, saya ucapkan 'Arigatogozaimasu, semoga karya saya dapat menghibur anda sebagai pembaca.'

Dan mungkin saya mau buat Fic lain, bagi yang setuju boleh **PM**. Lagipula saya belum punya ide, jadi siapa yang mau nyumbang.

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan terima kasih sudah membaca Fic saya ini. Semoga saran dan kritik atau ide dan pengarahan dari para pembaca dapat menjadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

**At last~**

**ARIGATOU MINNA**


	9. Chapter 8: Nami no Kuni - Encounter

**Naruto : The Legend**

**Genre : Adventure/Romance**

**Rating : Teen/PG-17**

**Pair : NaruHina n SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Fiction By Bhie Forsaken**

**Warning : OOC, Mungkin OC, TYPO(Mungkin), GAJE, **

**SEMI-CANNON/AU (Banyak perubahan sana-sini), GORE(Mungkin), DLL.**

**Tidak suka harap klik icon BACK**

* * *

"Kalimat"** Berbicara**

'Kalimat'** Berfikir**

**"Kalimat" Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berbicara and Jutsu**

**'Kalimat' Monster/Bijuu/Sebangsanya Berfikir**

***Suara* SFX (Sound Effect)**

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**_Arigato_ sudah mau menunggu Fic saya yang biasa saja ini. Karena saya lagi mau merayakan Lebaran, jadi Fic ini tertunda. Mohon pengertian para reader, karena saya juga sama seperti kalian mau santai-santai. ._.  
**

**Nah semoga adegan battle kali ini dapat memuaskan kalian, Happy Read.**

* * *

**REVIEW PAGE**

* * *

**For Chapie 7:**

**MigthyMask: **Hm, gimana yah? Nanti saya fikirkan deh. Lagian juga belum ada rencana kesitu. :P**  
**

**Guest(1): **-Blush- Makasih (O/./O)**  
**

**Nuruchan19: **Ma'af kalo ga bisa update kilat. Team Guy kan lulusan tahun kemarin deh -Kalo gak salah-. Arigato dah nungguin Fic saya.

**Soputan: **Arigato, semoga chapie ini memuaskan.

**Nitya-chan: **Arigato, semoga sekarang juga memuaskan.**  
**

**koga-san: **Pastinya, arigato dah review.**  
**

**yadiNHLsejati: **Masa seh baca dari awal? Haha, saya tersanjung. Kalo untuk adegan Hentai, mungkin masih lama. Eechi dulu yah. ^^**  
**

**aku: Bisa dong. **Invasi Pain? Belum kepikiran.**  
**

**Guest(2): **Arigato, semoga memuaskan chapie kali ini.

**Guest(3) n (4):** Ehm, nanti dibanyakin tapi sesuai arus yah.

**Guest(5): **Sepertinya chapie ini menjadi jawaban Guest-san deh.

**Guest(6): **Wahaha, sep, sep, sep. ^^

**j: **Kyuu emang sayang Naruto kok, nanti ada jawabannya.

**NAMIKAZE GAKI: **Chapie ini dah sadist belum yah?**  
**

**ahmad rafi: **Arigato. Sekarang lanjutnya.**  
**

**trie: **Wah, masa seh kurang panjang. Nanti kalo bisa dipanjangin lagi deh.**  
**

* * *

**-Chapter Sebelumnya-**

* * *

Hutan Kematian 8:00 PM

Naruto terbangun, ia melihat _Nee-chan_ sedang tidur dipangkuannya. 'Hah, pantas dari tadi terasa berat.' Lalu ia membetulkan posisi tidur Kyuu, dan bangun dari posisinya.

"Saatnya penyempurnaan **Teleport**." Ia mulai berlatih.

Ia melangkah, dan menenangkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menghilang tanpa kunai dan. "Ahk, kepalaku serasa pecah." Dia terhuyung di lompatan pertama. "Mengatur laju dimensi memang sulit, tapi aku puas bisa menahan alur waktunya." Ia tersenyum, latihan itu terus berlanjut.

Kyuu menggeliat karena kehilangan bantalnya -Paha Naruto-. "Eh? Mana dia?" Kyuu mulai terbangun. 'Haah, berlatih lagi.' Ia mulai khawatir, jurus itu berbahaya bila kurang dalam konsentrasi, karena pengguna dapat terdampar dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu yang entah dimana. "Tapi kurasa Naru-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum, saat melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya di atas pohon.

—

Desa Konoha - Taman 8:00 AM

"Roger, sepertinya itu sasaran kita." Ucap seseorang.

"Apa kalian yakin?" Jawab suara berat seseorang.

"Hn, ciri-cirinya sangat cocok." Ucap suara lain.

"Naruto, bersiap!" Ucap suara yang lebih berat itu.

"_Sensei_, biar aku saja. Kalian cukup melihat saja." Naruto menguap.

"Baklah." Kakashi setuju. 'Apa dia bisa?' "Baiklah, sasaran terdeteksi di ujung gang tersebut." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk salah satu gang.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, datang Naruto bersama kucing di gendongannya.

—

"Mereka sudah datang." Ucap Hiruzen.

Team 7 memasuki ruangan.

"Tora!" Ibu itu memeluk, -ralat- menggencet kucing itu.

"Ibu, jangan seperti itu. Nanti kabur loh!" Naruto mendekat lalu mengelusnya, kucing itu sepertinya menurut pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto mulai menjelaskan cara merawat kucing.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" Ibu itu ikut meniru dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto. "_Hokage-sama_, bayarannya akan kunaikan karena anak itu telah memberitahuku cara merawat Tora." Ibu itu tersenyum. "_Arigatou_.. Hm?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto." Ibu itu lalu pergi, dan kini kucing itu malah mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kakashi tertegun.

"Hehe, Kyuu-_nee_. Dia punya kucing dan rubah dirumah, dan aku sering mengurusnya." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka semua -Kecuali Sasuke- hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan kuberi misi C-Rank pertama." Ucap Hiruzen.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk Tazuna-san." Hiruzen memanggil seorang klien.

"Hei, kenapa cuma anak kecil?" Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan _Hokage_.

* * *

**Chapter - 8**

**Nami no Kuni - Encounter**

* * *

"Kenapa hanya beberapa anak ingusan? Apakah mereka yang terbaik yang bisa _Hokage _berikan?" Orang tua itu berakata sambil berjalan dan meminum sakenya. "Bila aku tau hanya akan mendapat bantuan seperti ini, lebih baik aku mencari bantuan lainnya." Ia berhenti dan berdiri tepat didepan meja _Hokage_, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk _Team_ 7. "Apa yang dapat mereka lakukan? Mereka hanya dua anak sok keren dan seorang gadis cilik." Ucapnya.

Mimik muka Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura berubah drastis. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Ah, mereka pasti cepat akrab dengan klien tersebut.' Pikirnya, yang sangat jauh dari kenyataan.

"Uhm, _Jii-san_. Apa kakek itu. Klien kita?" Tanya Naruto, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Hiruzen. Ia beralih menatap Sasuke. 'Uh, sial. Padahal, aku sangat ingin memukulnya.' Sasuke yang mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto, menganggukkan kepala pertanda dirinya juga setuju, setuju bahwa kakek itu menyebalkan. Sangat.

"Ma'af sebelumnya Tazuna-_san_, mereka adalah yang terbaik tahun ini. Bila kau mengiginkan lebih, maka dengan berat hati aku akan menaikkan harga dari kesepakatan awal kita." Hiruzen mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang, melihat Tazuna yang diam tanpa bicara Hiruzen menghela nafas. "Dan karena kalian telah melakukan banyak misi E-Rank, maka sekarang adalah misi D-Rank pertama kalian." Ia memberikan gulungan misi kepada Kakashi. "Misi ini menjaga Tazuna-_san_, dan para pekerja dari para bandit selama pembuatan jembatan berlangsung. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kalian semangat ya, jangan sampai gagal." _Support_ Iruka, yang berada di ruangan itu karena mengantar Tazuna.

"_Ha'i_. _Arigato_, _Sensei_." Jawab ketiganya.

Setelah itu Kakashi memerintahkan _Team _7 untuk berkumpul di gerbang utama desa, setelah mendapat pengarahan dari _Hokage_ tentang tujuan misi tersebut, dan mendengarkan penjelasan klien mereka, dan mereka segera pulang untuk menyiapkan keperluan misi tersebut.

Apartemen NaruKyuu 9:00 AM

Terlihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk membereskan beberapa pakaian dan peralatan ninja miliknya. Kyuu yang melihat kesibukan Naruto segera menghampiri dan membantu menyiapkan keperluannya.

"Kyuu-_nee_, aku akan pergi menjalankan misi selama beberapa hari. Mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus mengecek kelengkapan barang bawaannya.

"Sepertinya seru, baiklah _Nee-chan _ikut." *Poof* Kyuu membuat clone. "Kau jaga rumah!" Lalu ia mendekati Naruto. "Naru, _Nee-chan _gak mau nanti cuma tidur dalam sangkar, Nee-chan juga mau jalan-jalan nanti. Boleh kan?" Ia memeluk Naruto, mencoba merayunya.

"_Nee-chan_, nanti Naru bilang apa? Ayolah, kalau tidak. Jangan ikut." Naruto mencoba melepas pelukan maut Kyuu.

"Huh, tapi kan _Nee-chan _mau jalan-jalan." Kyuu memelas.

"Hm, ok. Tapi jika sudah sampai disana, karena kita pasti menginap." Kyuu kembali memeluk Naruto. *Poof* Avatar Kyuu mulai hilang, ia kembali pada tubuh aslinya dalam tubuh Naruto.

**'Naru-_chan _jangan bohong, kalau kau berbohong. _Nee-chan_ akan malas memasak untuk Naru lagi.' **Tambah Kyuu lewat telepatinya, Naruto hanya mendesah.

"Siap!" Jawab Naruto, 'Oh, tidak. Kenapa selalu itu ancaman yang Kyuu-_nee _berikan. Bisa hambar hidupku bila tanpa masakan _Nee-chan_, setelah ramen tentunya.' Batin Naruto memelas akan kelemahannya, lalu ia menuju gerbang desa tempat Team 7 berkumpul.

Setelah menemui Sakura dan Sasuke di depan gerbang, dan menunggu klien dan juga guru mereka, perjalananpun dimulai.

Diperjalanan semua terasa tenang, apalagi dengan angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya. Tapi, Team 7 melihat keganjilan. 'Genangan air? Bukankah belum ada hujan.' Fikir mereka, yang menemukan genangan air di tengah hutan.

Kakashi menatap Naruto. Matanya seakan berkata 'Kau menemukan keanehan?'

Naruto mengangguk, lalu ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sama. Sasukepun mengangguk.

"Panas ya?" Sakura berkata, dan keempat pria mengangguk. Dan dengan cepat _Team_ 7 menatap Sakura seakan bertanya 'Kau juga tahu?' dan Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berpura-pura seakan tidak ada apa-apa hingga-

*Crash* Tubuh Kakashi terbelah, semua organnya tercecer bahkan hampir semua tulang rusuknya pecah dan tercecer. _Team _7 memasang posisi bertahan, sedangkan Tazuna menatap ngeri jasad Kakashi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Lalu dua orang yang memakai topeng melompat dan berdiri disamping jasad Kakashi. "Mudah." Jawab salah satunya yang memakai topeng iblis bertanduk dua.

'_Kami-sama_ tolong aku, berikan aku bantuan malaikat penjaga Mu.'

"Kau salah." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. **"Earth Release : Earth Dome." **Sakura melindungi Tazuna.

Naruto menunjuk duo manusia bertopeng didepannya. "Jangan meremehkan kita." Perlahan telunjuk Naruto membentuk bola kecil sebesar kelereng. **"Mini Rasengan." **Naruto menerjang salah satunya yang memakai topeng bertanduk satu, membuanya terlempar jauh.

"Gozu." Ia mundur membantu yang disebutnya Gozu.

"Aku tak apa, Meizu." Jawabnya, sembari berusaha berdiri. "Kita terlalu meremehkan mereka, serangan bocah tadi sangat kuat."

"Hn, kau tau Sasuke?" Naruto melirik Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum.

"_Demon Brothers_? Sepertinya ini aneh." Sasuke merasa misi kali ini akan menarik, ia mulai merangkai handseal. **"Fire Release : Great Fireball" **Bola api berskala besar keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan mengarah kedua Duo Demon Brothers.

Kedua _Demon Brothers _itu menghindar, sesaat sebelum bola api itu membakar mereka.

"Aku juga harus serius, **Wind Release : Wind Barrage**." Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya -Seperti memegang pistol-, dan menembakkan peluru angin kearah Meizu.

"Sial." Ia menghindari beberapa serangan itu, melompat kesana-kemari. "Sial, sampai kapan aku menghindar?" Setelah menghindar beberapa lama hingga Naruto berhenti sejenak, sempat ia melihat kesempatan untuk melawan balik. Ia mulai merangkai handseal, tapi sayang kaki kanannya tertembus peluru angin dan ia terjatuh. "Ahk!" Ia melihat Naruto yang berada disampingnya sedang meniup jarinya selayaknya meniup pistol. "Sejak kapan-" Dan sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Naruto kembali menghujani dengan serangan tadi hingga hampir semua tubuhnya berlubang karena serangan Naruto.

Sasuke yang hanya menghindari serangan Gozu, mulai bosan. Sasuke menghindari serangan Gozu dan menendang perutnya, membuat Gozu mundur beberapa meter. Sebelum Gozu menyerang ia melihat keadaan partner sekaligus saudaranya, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah tubuh tidak bernyawa milik Meizu.

"MEIZU! Brengsek kau." Gozu memasang posisi menyerang. "**Chimera Style : Poison Claw**." Ia mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan cakarnya yang besar secara membabi buta.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan Gozu. Sasuke melakukan _back_ _roll_ dan melakukan handseal dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengepal. "**Thunder Release : God Fist.**" Sasuke menghantam Gozu, memberikan efek kejutan listrik kepada seluruh tubuh Gozu sehingga membuatnya kejang."Cih. Kalau bukan karena info yang kami butuhkan, kau pasti sudah mati." Ia melihat Gozu yang kejang-kejang karena hantaman jurusnya.

*Poof* Kakashi muncul. "Kalian hebat." Pujinya.

Sakura melepas pertahanannya dan mendekat kearah _team_nya. Sedangkan Tazuna hanya melongo. "Bukannya kau?" Ia melihat Kakashi bingung.

"**Kawarimi**, atau jurus pengganti." Sakura menunjuk sebatang pohon yang hancur.

Tazuna hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Siapa targetmu dan siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Kakashi setelah Gozu sadar. Tapi ia mencoba membunuh dirinya, terlihat dari darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. 'Ia menggigit lidahnya?' Batin Kakashi.

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke melihat mata Gozu, ia mengaktifkan **MS** dan. "Selamat datang di NERAKA!" Ucapnya seperti seorang _psyco_, ia menggunakan **Tsukuyomi**. "Kau akan disiksa selama hidupmu bila kau tak bicara." Sasuke mulai membagi diri dan mengeluarkan berbagai senjata.

"Cih, bunuh saja aku!" Seru Gozu.

"Baik." Sasuke mulai mencabik-cabik tubuhnya mulai dari memotong kedua kakinya, menghantam kedua tangannya dengan benda tumpul, dan menyayat perut beserta isinya dengan berbagai senjata, hingga tubuhnya tak berbentuk dan tercecer, dan hanya tersisa kepalanya saja. Dan sang korban hanya bisa berteriak, menangis, dan menerima semua siksaan.

"Aaahk, ke-eaahhkk? Ke-na-aahk." Gozu mulai gemetar. 'Ini bagaikan Neraka.'

Setelah beberapa kali terulang Sasuke lalu berhenti. "Bagaimana?" Ia menatap Gozu, dan Gozu hanya mampu mengangguk dan menceritakan semua informasi, serta menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya.

Setelah kembali menutup matanya Sasuke tersenyum, mininggalkan _Missing-Nin_ yang telah pingsan karena trauma berat yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ia, dibayar oleh Gato. Penjahat licik yang menindas rakyat kecil, ia berusaha memonopoli perekonomian di kawasan Nami no Kuni. Dan incarannya adalah klien kita Tazuna-_san_, ia dibayar untuk membunuhnya agar proyek pembangunan jembatan di daerah Nami no Kuni berhenti." Jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya, bisa kau jelaskan Tazuna-_san_?" Kakashi menatap lekat Tazuna.

"A-aku sungguh mohon ma'af, Nami no Kuni adalah desa miskin. Gato menindas kami, sehingga aku terpaksa berbohong dan membayar misi Rank-C. Kami tak cukup membayar untuk yang lebih." Tazuna menunduk.

"Hm, kalian bagaimana?" Kakashi menatap Teamnya, mereka tampak setuju untuk terus melanjuti misi.

'Pastinya akan seru.' Pikir Naruto dan Sasuke, dan mengangguk serentak.

'Semoga aku bisa lebih kuat' Sakura menyemangati dirinya, lalu mengangguk mengikuti keputusan kedua temannya.

"Sepertinya semua setuju. Maka kita akan melanjutkannya. Haah, baiklah kita jalan." Kakashi dan Teamnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, menuju Nami no Kuni bersama Tazuna.

"Terimakasih." Tazuna mengikuti mereka.

Dibelakang mereka Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, dasar sok pamer." Ucap Naruto, ia membuka scroll P3Knya.

"Cih! Tapi karena itu, kita mendapat informasi penting itu." Jawabnya sembari menutup mata kanannya.

"Hah, terserah. Sini biar aku obati lukamu, nanti sesampainya disana Kyuu-_nee_ yang akan mengobatimu." Naruto mulai membersihkan darah yang mengalir, dan memberi obat yang dibuat khusus untuk Sasuke.

Setelah tiba di tepi sungai

"Ada yang aneh." Sasuke melihat sekeliling.

*Srak-Srak*

"Itu." Naruto melempar shuriken, dan ternyata hanya seekor kelinci yang bersembunyi.

"Kelinci salju?" Ucap Kakashi ragu. "Ada yang aneh." Kakashi melihat sekeliling.

"**Thunder Release : Shocker.**" Sasuke menyerang kelinci itu, dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Sakura heran, mengapa mereka menyerang kelinci yang tak berdosa. 'Apa yang mereka lakukan.'

"Begitu ya." Naruto mengerti, dan membantu Sasuke.

"Kertas peledak?" Kakashi terkejut saat Sasuke membuang jauh kertas itu dengan bantuan kunainya.

*Blam* Kertas itu meledak tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Siapa?" Sakura bertanya, lalu mengelus kelinci tak berdosa itu. "Hampir saja dia, menginjak kertas itu."

**'Water Release : Waterball.' **Naruto membuat bola air dan melempar kearah pohon. "Keluar kau!" Serunya.

"Khu, khu, khu, khu. Kau rupanya hebat, bocah." Muncul sesosok mumi(?) -Zabuza: Maksud kamu?-, -Bhie: Ma'af, salah ketik- sesosok orang yang terbalut perban diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Zabuza Momochi, S-Rank _Missing Nin_. Biasa disebut _Demon of the Hidden Mist _dan salah satu dari _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Hidden Mist_. Dia berbahaya, sepertinya kau orang suruhan Gato." Jelas Kakashi, ia menatap tajam Zabuza.

"Wah, ternyata Kakashi sang _Copy Ninja_. Aku tersanjung kau mengenalku." Zabuza melangkah maju, melihat itu Kakashi bersiap. "Tapi sepertinya kalian akan mati." Setelah berkata itu, sosok Zabuza ditutupi kabut.

Tazuna mulai panik, tapi _Team_ 7 meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Serahkan orang itu, atau kalian akan mati mengenaskan." Suara Zabuza membuat Tazuna merinding, tapi _Team_ 7 tidak gentar.

"Sial, dia memakai jurus andalannya." Kakashi mulai membuka penutup _Hitai-ate_nya dan memperlihatkan mata **Sharingan **miliknya.

"Hei, Sakura." Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Iyah?"

"Buat pelindung, dan berjaga diluar pelindung!" Sasuke mulai mendekati Tazuna. "Paman, ma'af perjalanan kita terhambat." Ia menurunkan kepalanya, menghormat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, be-berhati-hati la-lah anak mu-da." Tazuna sedikit takut. 'Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap tenang?' Pikirnya.

**"Earth Release : Earth Dome." **Sakura membuat perlindungan, ia berjaga diluar kubah tanah miliknya.

*Trang-Trang* Pertempuran ternyata sudah dimulai, _Team_ 7 hanya bisa mendengar suara dentingan besi akibat beradunya senjata milik Kakashi dengan milik Zabuza, karena kabut yang tebal mengganggu pengelihatan mereka.

"_Teme_, kita bersenang-senang atau secara cepat seperti tadi?" Naruto menatap malas kabut itu.

"Hn, menurutmu?" Ia tersenyum.

"Baik, bagaimana kalau 40? Musuh kita S-Rank." Naruto menimbang.

"30 Sepertinya menarik." Sasuke menatap Naruto, mempersiapkan kunainya.

Kakashi mulai terdesak, ia terusik oleh kabut yang tebal dan dilapisi chakra.

"Kau tak akan menang." Zabuza kembali menyerang.

Kakashi menghindari sabetan pedang besar itu, ia mundur dan melakukan handseal. **"Water Release : Waterball." **Ia meniru jurus Naruto.

**"Water Release : Water Wall." **Tembok air itu menahan serangan Kakashi.

"Kau terjebak, **Thunder Release : Thunder Spear." **Kakashi melempar kunai yang diselimuti petir, kunai itu membuat tembok air itu dipenuhi listrik.

*Zrash* 'Sial, clone yah.' Kakashi kembali waspada, sebelum-

**"Combination Technique : Tunder Bird."**

-Burung Rajawali petir itu menghantam Zabuza yang berada di tempat _Team_ 7.

*Zrash* "Sial, sejak kapan?" Naruto kesal.

"Kalian tak apa?" Kakashi datang, ia melihat keadaan _Team_nya. Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran dari wajahnya.

"_Sensei_, biar kami bantu." Sasuke maju kedepan, ia mengaktifkan **Sharingan**.

Kabut mulai menipis, dan memperlihatkan Zabuza yang berada di atas sungai, dan didepannya dua **Water Clone **Zabuza siap menyerang.

Kakashi menuju Zabuza yang asli dan mulai saling menghantam, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke melawan kedua bunshin.

*Brets* Pedang Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza membelah Kakashi, tapi *Zrash* 'Clone, apakah dia meniruku?'.

Kakashi melempar kunainya, tapi Zabuza segera menyadarinya dan menahan dengan pedangnya. Zabuza melempar pedangnya dan mengiris bahu Kakashi yang sempat kaget lalu menghindar, ia maju seraya melakukan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan. Kakashi terus mengimbanginya sebelum.

"Kena kau, **Water Release : Water Prison."**

Ditempat Sasuke dan Naruto

Kabut kembali menetupi saat pertarungan dimulai. Naruto menghindari sabetan pedang besar Zabuza. 'Dia mengayunkannya seperti mengayunkan sehelai kertas, pasti ini akan sulit.' Pikir Naruto.

*Trang* 'Berat.' Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat menahan pedang besar itu.

**'Apa perlu kubantu?' **Tanya Kyuu.

'Tidak, _Nee-chan_ tidur saja. Naru sedang bertaruh.' Naruto menolak.

**'Huh, tidak asik.' **Kyuu kembali tidur dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau hebat bocah." Zabuza meremehkan.

"Kau tau, jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya." Naruto mulai menendang Zabuza, tapi ia berhasil menghindar.

**"Uzumaki Rage" **Naruto mulai mengkombinasikan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan. Zabuza menahan beberapa serangan, dan mundur. Zabuza memegang pedangnya seperti memegang kunai.

**"Silent Killing" **Lirihnya, dan kabut semakin tebal.

'Kemana dia?' Naruto melihat sekeliling dan, *Bugh* seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Saat mereka hendak saling membunuh.

"_Teme_?/_Dobe_?" Ucap mereka bersama.

"Dia kuat, bagaimana masih tetap 30?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, kita harus bisa _Dobe_." Sasuke bersiap.

"Bagaimana jika D-Rank?" Naruto membujuk.

"Hm, kurasa cukup. Aku punya 2, kau?" Sasuke setuju, ia menatap Naruto.

"Sama, bagaimana jika itu dulu." Naruto tersenyum, dibalas anggukkan Sasuke.

"Kalian berbicara apa, hah? Warisan?" Zabuza mencibir.

"Heh, kau lihat saja nanti." Sasuke menyerang dengan kunai.

"_Teme_, **Wind Release : Wind Breaktrough." ***Wuuuzzz* Angin kencang menerpa Zabuza dan menghilangkan kabut buatannya.

**"Fire Release : Great Fireball." **Sasuke melepas bola api kearah dua clone itu, karena efek angin, api itu membesar dan menyerang keduanya.

*Blaaarrgh*

"Cih! Hampir." Ternyata satu clone lolos. **"Water Release : Water Bullet." **Puluhan peluru menyerang Naruto.

**"Earth Release : Earth Wall." **Tanah itu menahan peluru-peluru air clone Zabuza.

"Sakura?" Naruto melihat Sakura kesal.

"Hei, aku juga mau ikut." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tak boleh terluka." Ucap Sasuke datar.

*Blush* Wajah Sakura memerah. 'Dia menghawatirkan aku?'.

**"Thunder Release : Shocker. **Ayo _Dobe_."Naruto yang melihat jurus **Chidori **versi kecil Sasuke mengerti.

**"Watet Release : Water Ball." **Naruto menembak bola air itu, dan Sasuke memberinya aliran listrik. Jadilah sebuah bola beriak listrik yang lebih terlihat berbahaya, dengan sengatan listrik yang menjilat sekitarnya.

**"Water Release : Water Dragon." **Naga air itu beradu dengan bola air, tapi sengatan listriknya mengalir, clone itu tersengat dan *Zraash* hilang.

"Kalian hebat." Zabuza mengagetkan Team 7, mereka melihat Zabuza menahan _Sensei_ mereka yang kini sedang terkurung didalam bola air. Terlihat warna air itu merah, karena tercampur darah.

"Naruto, cepat pergi!" Seru Kakashi, ia khawatir kondisinya membuat _Team_nya terbunuh.

'Sial, ternyata dia sengaja mengalah.' Batin Sasuke dan Naruto, sedangkan Sakura melebarkan matanya melihat itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah." Zabuza kembali membuat clone, ia membuat tiga clone yang melindunginya.

"Kau ada rencana?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Kau bawa _Fuma Shuriken_?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Ya, ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan shuriken lipat sebesar badannya.

"Aku pinjam, dan buat tiga clone air itu sibuk!" Naruto lalu mengambil _Fuma Shuriken._

"Ok." Sasuke maju.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku juga mau bertarung." Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

"Baiklah, satu itu milikmu." Ia menunjuk _clone_ yang mulai maju menyerang.

"Baik, **Earth Release : Death Spikes." **Sakura memukul tanah dan muncul puluhan _stalagmit_ dari tanah yang memburu clone itu.

"Kau meremehkan ku, eh?" Clone itu melompat.

"Kau bodoh." Sakura melompat, dan menghantamnya. Betapa kuatnya pukulan Sakura, hingga membuat clone itu menabrak pohon dan hilang menjadi air.

"Mudah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau hanya beruntung." Satu clone kembali menyerang Sakura, ia menebaskan pedangnya _vertikal_ tapi mampu ditahan Sakura oleh kunainya, walau kemudian ia terlempar cukup jauh.

Sasuke yang sedang bertarung dengan satu clone lainnya kaget, saat ia melihat Sakura terlempar, ia mencoba menolong, naas dia malah mendapat sabetan pedang _Kubikiribocho_ yang menebas punggungnya.

"Ahk? Sial." Ia kembali menyerang dengan kunainya. 'Untung saja. Dangkal.'

"Huh, kau selamat bocah, tapi kali ini tidak." Ia akan menghantam Sasuke sebelum-

*Zrassh* -dua _Fuma Shuriken _menghantamnya, dan terus mengarah Zabuza yang menahan Kakashi.

"Itu serangan anak kecil, tak akan mempengaruhiku." Zabuza menghindar tapi, -

*Poof* -salah satu shuriken itu berubah menjadi Naruto dan menghentikan laju _Fuma Shuriken _yang asli dan membuat handseal. **"Ninja Art: Fuma Style: Great Disc Rasenshuriken." **Ia mengkombinasikan _Fuma Shuriken_ dengan **Rasenshuriken**, ternyata ia mencoba mengambil jarak serang yang pas, agar tidak melukai Kakashi.

Namun..

Zabuza segera menghindar, tapi memang itu tujuan Naruto. Naruto segera mendekati Kakashi yang telah terlepas dari penjara jutsu milik Zabuza, dan kini tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi?" Kakashi bertanya. 'Bukankah itu jurus yang hebat?' Batinnya.

"Aku takut bila jurus itu membelahmu _Sensei_, aku belum mahir." Jawab Naruto sambil memegang lengan kirinya. 'Sial, tak kusangka sesakit ini.'

"Biar aku sisanya Naruto, ma'af aku terlalu menghawatirkan kalian sehingga aku lengah." Kakashi membantu Naruto ke tepi sungai.

"Sial, kau pintar. Menyerangku dengan cara itu, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu heh?"

**"Fire Release : Black Fire Phoenix." **Teriak Sasuke, *Bwoosshh* seketika itu hutan tempat pertarungan Sasuke dengan clone Zabuza terbakar.

*Blaarrghh* Seketika hutan itu hancur, karena ledakan jurus itu.

"Kau membuat_ Teme _marah." Naruto menyeringai. 'Dia juga berlebihan, tak ku sangka dia kalah demi Sakura-chan.' Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Kau merepotkan." Tambahnya saat melihat hutan yang terbakar.

"Cih! Baiklah aku akan mengakhirinya." Zabuza memandang Kakashi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau hanya akan kalah, itulah masa depanmu." **Sharingan** Kakashi berputar cepat, dan menatap Zabuza.

Zabuza mulai melakukan handseal jurus andalannya, tapi ia terperangah melihat Kakashi menirunya. 'Apa dia bisa melihat masa depan? Cih! Tak mungkin, bila aku percepat pasti- .' Zabuza melakukan handseal dengan cepat, tapi Kakashi menirunya dan lebih dulu dari Zabuza. '-Menang? TIDAK MUNGKIN, dia meniruku dan-' Kekagetan Zabuza terpotong saat-.

**"Water Release : Water Dragon Vortex Bullet Technique." **-Kakashi mengatakan jurus andalannya.

"Ahk!" Zabuza terpelanting, dan terbawa arus. Hutanpun terendam air karena jurus itu, dan pohon-pohon hancur, sedangkan tubuh Zabuza terduduk di pohon yang tadi sempat dihantamnya.

*Crash-Crash*

Beberapa kunai menembus kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya seperti terpasung. Muncul sosok yang melakukan itu, ternyata dia adalah Sasuke dan dia sedang menggendong Sakura, lalu dia menatap tajam Zabuza. Direbahkannya Sakura ditanah secara perlaha, saat Sasuke merasakan gerakannya, ia membelai rambut _kunoichi_ itu.

"Ugh, Sasu-ke-kun?" Sakura mulai sadar, dan melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke.

"Sakura kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Woi, _Teme. _Kau hebat, **EMS**mu aktif." Naruto yang melihat mata Sasuke terkejut, lalu ia membantu Sakura.

Sedangkan Kakashi mendekati mereka bersama dengan Tazuna yang terlihat sangat bersyukur melihat mereka selamat.

"Hn, aku tak perduli _Dobe._" Sasuke tetap melihat Sakura, dan membelai rambutnya. Sakura kembali tak sadarkan diri, ia lelah. Lelah karena kehabisan chakra.

"Tapi ingat, besok kau akan tersiksa." Bisik Naruto, sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

'Sial, aku terlalu berlebihan. Semoga Kyuu-_nee_ mau mengobatiku.' Dan Sasuke mulai merasakan perih dimatanya.

"Bocah, bawa dia kerumahku maka dia akan selamat. Disana banyak obat-obatan." Tazuna berjongkok, lalu memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Tidak terlalu parah." Terangnya.

"Baik, tapi aku akan membu-"

*Jeb-Jleb* Beberapa jarum menusuk leher Zabuza, darah mengalir membasahi perban di lehernya. Sasuke hanya dapat menahan emosi, buruannya mati.

"Sudah kulakukan, dan terima kasih." Sosok itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi membawa tubuh Zabuza.

"_Hunter-Nin _ya?" Tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa.

"Maksudmu kita yang capek, dan dia yang mengakhirinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kakashi.

Diam beberapa saat lalu.

"Tunggu!?" Mereka bertiga teringat sesuatu. 'Jangan-jangan?' Batin mereka kompak, dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Menarik." Sasuke lalu menggendong Sakura _a la _bridal.

"Hn." Naruto lalu terjatuh. "Sial, tanganku sakit." Ia menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku lelah." Kakashi jatuh, ia lebih parah. Karena kehabisan darah, ia pingsan.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya." Tazuna mulai memapah Kakashi.

Mereka kemudian menemui seorang nelayan dan mulai menyebrangi sungai.

"Cih, kau kalah _Dobe_." Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Hah, bukannya kau juga?" Naruto menatapnya sinis.

"Tapi aku senang kita berhasil menang." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Demi dia aku rela kalah darimu Naruto." Tambahnya seraya membelai wajah Sakura.

"Ya, ya, ya. Akupun begitu bila _Hime_-ku terluka." Ucapnya. "Terlebih lagi, kau akan mendapat hadiah manis dari Kyuu-_nee_." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Sialan kau. _Dobe_.' Batin Sasuke miris, ia pasti akan mendapat pukulan penuh kasih Kyuu-_nee_, bila ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan mekai **Sharingan**.

"Tazuna-_san_, kita sampai." Seru nelayan itu, seraya menepikan perahunya.

"Baiklah, cepat kita kerumah ku." Tazuna memapah Kakashi yang tengah pingsan, lalu meninggalkan nelayan itu dususul Naruto, dan Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura _a la _bridal.

Disuatu tempat

"Kau masih terluka Zabuza-_sama_, beristirahatlah." Ucapnya.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." Zabuza melepas beberapa jarum itu, darah mengalir deras.

"Biar aku obati." Ucapnya lagi, lalu membalut luka Zabuza.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Ma'af bila masih ada Typo, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Special Thanks to; Semua yang mau menunggu Fic saya ini, dan juga para reader yang mau membaca Fic saya ini

Mohon Reviewnya ya minna, kritik, saran, sanjungan*Maunya*, dan terima kasih sudah membaca Fic saya ini. Semoga saran dan kritik atau ide dan pengarahan dari para pembaca dapat menjadi referensi saya yang masih NUBIE.

**At last~**

**ARIGATOU MINNA**

trie


End file.
